


Bastard and the Beast

by Nalledia



Category: Altered Carbon (TV), LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body horror on some of the biotech, Canon-Typical Violence, Characters to be added as needed, F/F, F/M, Fucky science, Gen, Hanzo is bad at feelings, I am going to forget CTAC is a thing, I call the beasties 'biotech', Love Death + Robots/LD+R!AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Monsterfucking, Multi, Shimada family is reasonably close, Shimadas are involved in beastie research and production, Shimama is missed, Sigma as biophysicist, Sigma is not an astrophysicist here, Sonnie's Edge crossover, Teratophilia, This is a really ambitious crossover send help, Violence, altered carbon!AU, and distinguish them from similar AI by calling the AI 'biotech AI', at least in later chapters, beastie!Jack, beasties, but are still hella illegal, but he tries, drug use and abuse, either way science went wrong, fuck tagging tbqh idek what I'm missing, i have no plot: only a vague idea of what i want, intergalactic but stays to about 2 planets, jack sometimes has trauma nightmares, likely, might only elaborate on one or two of those and allude to the rest, most likely, pilot!Gabriel, pilot!Genji, pilot!Hanzo, pilot!Jesse, police captain!Gabriel Reyes, possibly???, scientific experimentation, sonnie's edge!au, sort of???, tags to be updated as needed, warnings to be updated as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 79,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalledia/pseuds/Nalledia
Summary: Former CTAC agent and biotech pilot Gabriel Reyes retired to work as an officer in a city planet. It's honest work, compared to CTAC, but when a transfer opens to a less-urbanized planet, he's eager to take the chance and see the sunlight on the daily. A recurring problem for his new precinct is some strange biotech creature called Jack, too smart to be an AI, too independent to be a piloted biotech. He's determined to get to the root of it, and in the process digs deep into the first biotech pilots: the lost souls thought to have died following severe rioting and sleeve disorientation when the human-biotech links went wrong - either by driving the pilots insane, or trapping them in an inhuman body. Throw in a dash of rising illegal biotech fights, the relocation of Shimada Biotech and Designer Sleeve Labs to his planet, and suddenly his cushy 'retirement' job brings out an excitement he thought he'd lost when he retired from CTAC. Now, he just needs to find out exactly what - or who - the mysterious Jack really is
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Gérard Lacroix/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Gérard Lacroix/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 50
Kudos: 105





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
I do not own Overwatch or any of the characters or game dialog, nor do I own Love, Death + Robots or any of those characters; and finally, this too, applies to Altered Carbon. The rest of the characters are mine.
> 
> As a bit of background, this is a Sonny’s Edge crossover, with a dash of Altered Carbon in the larger AU setup, that a friend and I came up with after aggressively binging Love, Death + Robots a good long while ago. We developed it further in an rp, which I eventually took and ran with to bring you this fic. While my friend is not actively assisting in writing this particular version, she has been pretty instrumental in helping me set it up.
> 
> Dialogue will work differently for the beasties/pilots-in-beastie form. Their standard speech will be in italics, subconscious thoughts or thoughts-under-thoughts will be italic with a strikethrough, and when the beasties are connected to speakers, they will have standard dialogue but everything will be in italics. I hope this makes sense, and if not, that it will make sense when you read it:)
> 
> Please do heed the tags; they are liable to change, and should something come up in a future chapter that was not previously tagged, I shall mention it in the notes of that chapter.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy it, and drop a comment if you do!

**Prologue**

They crashed in against the walls of the laboratory complex, as forceful and unrelenting as the tsunami that swept inland and wreaked destruction.

True, they were only human, and true, the doors and walls were made of concrete and steel and impassable synthetic fibers, but even that could break.

And it did.

But not before the last techs, mechanics, doctors, and biomechanical engineers did their best to squirrel away the likely-permanently lifeless sleeves, preserving them for a better time, more advanced technology; herding out the beasts they’d helped create and scatter them to the wind, praying they would get far enough before they were found.

Praying that they would be able to stand together.

Praying that no more would fall to madness, to instinct.

Praying that there would be no other to fall to someone’s prey.

Praying that one day they could fix what their help had accidentally broken.

* * * * * * *

** _Protestors rally around the lab_ **

** _Scientists refuse Colonial Tactical Assault Corps (CTAC) access_ **

** _Police suppress AI biotech malfunctions: discover AI aren’t really AI_ **

** _Families distraught over missing loved ones; where did they go?_ **

** _Lab tech ‘swears they didn’t mean this’_ **

** _Eight biomechanical engineers, three scientists arrested following the riots_ **

** _Victims’ bodies destroyed in NLAPD-CTAC joint sweep_ **

** _Pilot program rebooted only 3 years later with ‘advanced technologies and improved safety precautions’, Shimada says_ **

* * * * * * *

_“We’re sorry. But we have to go. We want to try to get closer to home, to our family. See if there’s maybe a way for us to reconnect with our families,” Jade sighed, shaking her long, Komodo-dragon-based head. “We can’t stay. We know it comes right after Sadie, but….”_

_He blinked, only able to watch them give their excuses before turn away._

_And then he was alone._


	2. What Marks a Beast

**Chapter One: What Marks a Beast**

He woke from his dream, breathing in deep and exhaled slowly, lifting his head from his paws. The air was damp from morning dew, the predawn light barely washing the land in dark purple.

He stretched out, body long and lithe, scales rippling with his camouflage before they returned to the ivory-white that made his chosen base color.

“Good morning, Jack-O! Up you go, now. Go on, my cows are coming in today and you’re gonna spook them all if you stay,” Abrahams called, waving his kerchief from his porch, as if it was a great and terrible weapon.

_If it wasn’t for you, and your coincidentally accurate nickname for me, would I even remember my own name, after all this time?_ Jack wondered, pushing himself to his feet and cooed a greeting back at the farmer, shaking himself out and turned to leave, slinking into the woods.

He needed to hunt today, probably one of the deer, or a boar if Jack could track one down. Worst case, he could steal one of Jackson’s pigs as payback for the last time the man called the New Los Angeles PD on him for daring to show up on his property.

Jack was still sour about the fact that he’d been in lockup for three whole months without food or water, assumed to be some kind of state-of-the-art biotech AI, or some pilot’s ‘lost’ link-beast.

_Ha. As if I was lost,_ he snorted, stopping by his usual stream to drink, the water too shallow and flowing too quickly for Jack to focus on his reflection, and perhaps that was a good thing, after his dream.

* * * * * * *

_Jack woke with his instincts screaming at him, eyes snapping open even as he stayed perfectly still, perfectly camouflaged against the boulder he’d fallen asleep in front of. _Sadie? Sadie what’s wrong?_ Jack asked, their A-links well within range to communicate with each other._

_But she ignored him, her feline body hissing and spitting at last night’s meal. He stood when she didn’t reply, rumbling deep in his chest to get her attention, crouching low and scuttled back when she spun around and swiped at his shoulder, her claws glancing off his armor._

Hey, easy. I just wanna – hey! Sadie, Sadie wait, listen to me –

_It didn’t help, and she only got more aggressive, in spite of his attempts to make himself small, but still protect his throat, belly, the back of his head. His scales turned pastel blues, greens and yellows, dodging Sadie’s swipes and snaps while he kept talking, kept trying to reason with her._

_But she was determined, her mind prickly with static where the A-link made the connection. Jack’s armored scales over his back and sides didn’t even feel Sadie’s claws, her attacks harmless so long as she’d keep them there._

_But she noticed, and changed tactics._

_Jack squealed at the first, sharp slice of her claws on his forearm, batting her head away with a paw when she tried to come in and bite his side._

Sadie! Sadie, I know you’re in there and you can hear me. Focus! _Jack barked, on the defensive and trying hard not to hurt her, to pull her back from her body’s instincts and still avoid her attacks._

_Jack kicked her back after she leapt at him again, and scuttled away with a low, warning growl. _Come on, Sadie. I know it’s hard. But please. Please try to _think_ through this. You’re still human under all that,_ he said, making the mistake of straightening, exposing his softer parts._

_He didn’t realize it until too late, Sadie launching herself at him with a cry and tackled him to the ground._

Shit! Sadie –

_– He needed to keep her away from his belly –_

Sadie focus! It’s me, Jack!

_– Keep her away from his throat –_

Sadie? Oh my god no! Jack!

Jade wait – <strike>oh shit this is bad.</strike>

_Sadie snarled in his face, clawing at the soft scales of his cheek and lunged for his throat._

_Jack whined even as her cry was cut short, the briefest flicker of recognition crossing her eyes before she went limp, his bony tail-blade driven deep into her skull._

Another one lost…_ he thought, too numb with the grief to notice the injuries Sadie had given him._

* * * * * * *

Jack lifted his head from the stream, swallowing and shook his head to clear it of the memories. _That was years ago; no use dwelling on it now. I have hunting to do,_ he rumbled, the claws on his feet digging into the ground as he ran, scenting the air for his prey.

By the time he found a suitable meal and brought it down to eat, Jack heard the _bwoop-bweep_ of a police hovercar.

He looked up, licking his maw as he looked over at the noise, heaving a sigh when he recognized Jackson’s farm.

_Well. Guess I’m being arrested again,_ he thought, long tail flicking out behind him.

* * * * * * *

“Welcome to the precinct, Captain Reyes,” Lieutenant Ana Amari greeted, uncrossing her arms from her chest to shake his hand.

“Lieutenant Amari, correct? A pleasure to meet you,” he said, nodding when she confirmed. “I gotta ask though, how come they didn’t promote you instead?”

“They mentioned it, but I was still only here for a week before our old captain was killed. And I prefer the position of lieutenant – it allows me to spend more time with my daughter,” she smiled, leading the way in. “This precinct could also use a little reform and fresh eyes, and from what I’ve heard and read about you, Captain, then you are the one,” Ana smiled, dark eyes sparkling.

Gabriel chuckled, shaking his head and followed, letting her give him a tour of the precinct and catch him up on the recent cases and problems.

It was only when Ana hesitated on the other side of his desk that he looked up with a hum. “What is it?”

“Well, there is one… _recurring_ problem, so to speak,” she started, bringing up a file on her holopad and lifted it to Gabe’s screen. “There’s a… well, we aren’t entirely sure what it is. It’s not a biotech AI, and it certainly isn’t a piloted beast.”

“How recurring, and what is it, if it’s neither of those things?”

“Three to four times a year, and at the very least, I do not know. This is still a developing planet in many ways; we have not as much access to new tech as the larger cities, or those with active military bases –”

“I thought this was where the piloted beasts were designed and implemented?”

“It is, but everyone knows about the scandals around their inception, the tragedies it caused. It pulled a lot out of this place,” Ana said, frowning at him.

Gabe sighed through his nose, then scrubbed a hand over his face. “Right, yeah, fine. So this… anomaly. Where is it?”

“In the basement holding stables. We’ve just brought it in yesterday, in fact.”

“And no-one is coming to claim it?” he asked, standing up and rolled his neck and shoulders.

“Not in the five years we’ve picked it up, no,” Ana said, stowing her holopad and led him down to the basement cells, ignoring the jeering and disgruntled populace as they strode through to the stables and stasis pods, where the AI and piloted beasts were kept when they were apprehended.

“It seems to be something like an AI; at the very least, it doesn’t seem to ever go out of range of a potential pilot,” she said, placing her palm on a scanner to open the gate to the stables. “But, it also doesn’t seem to require charging, as some AI do. It’s also unlike any biotech I have ever seen, and since the Shimada have moved their head offices and labs back to the city… we’ve seen a collection of the weird and wonderful rise.”

“I see. I’ll need to pay them a visit and see about getting my beastie brought over, or at least a new one per the contract. It’s good to know they’re on-site,” Gabe frowned. “Where does it come from, and who usually calls it in?”

“Around the farmlands an hour or so out – one of the farmers, Marley Jackson, is the one who typically calls in about the creature leaving another carcass.”

“Livestock carcass?”

“No, interestingly enough. Or at least, not usually. The carcasses tend to be deer, or wild boar, and only once, two years ago, three of Jackson’s sheep after a busy string of illegal pilot fights needed us to clear out the stables and Jackson kept calling about removing the creature. I would even go so far as to guess that it may have been a petty revenge kill,” Ana shrugged, the lights flickering on as she stopped in front of a stable, stepping back as she gestured Gabe forwards.

He frowned at his lieutenant, stepping up to the bars and barely managed to catch his surprise. Ana had been completely correct in saying the creature within was unlike anything seen before.

It was curled up in a corner, head and forepaws resting on a thin, ratty mattress, its scales a soft off-white, even in the harsh LEDs that shone down on it. Whatever it was, it was a predator, with a long head full of sharp teeth, body long and lithe, with powerful legs ending in claws Gabriel didn’t doubt were as equally sharp as its teeth.

It took him longer than he liked to realize just how long the creature’s tail was, and _definitely_ didn’t like the long, bony blade at the tip.

“What the fuck…” he breathed, stepping closer to the bars, hands coming up to curl around them as Gabriel stared. Whatever the creature was, it was also built to withstand a pretty decent beating, based on the thick armor plate scales that covered its back and sides.

When he made his way back up the creature’s body to its head, Gabriel stiffened and found one hand resting on the grip of handgun.

A pair of bright, icy blue eyes looked back at him, shining bright with an intelligence that made Gabriel’s skin crawl before the creature sniffed the air, almost discretely, and lay its head back on its forepaws.

“Well. I’m glad we aren’t the only ones who have that reaction to meeting its gaze,” Ana huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Depending entirely on who you speak to, you will find at least as many stories about this creature and why it may or may not be cursed, as there are scales on its body.”

“I don’t think it’s cursed,” Gabe said, dropping his hand and stepped back. “But I _do_ want everything on this creature that we have. No matter how inconsequential. Something like this was never made to roam the farmlands picking off the wildlife and annoying farmers. It was built for combat, and must’ve cost a pretty penny to make up this body. Not even the richest Meth would let a toy like this wither away on the ground. I want to know who it belongs to, and why no-one is claiming it.”

“Of course. I’ll make sure you have the files,” Ana said, looking between him and the creature. “Is there anything else I can do?”

Gabriel shook his head, and leaned up against the bars again. “No, thank you lieutenant. You’re free to go about your day.”

He heard her hum, then the soft pat of her feet as she strode back up.

“What the _fuck_ are you?”

* * * * * * *

A week passed before Gabriel could really get into the creature’s files and read up on them. For some reason, despite his new precinct being less than a fifth of the size of the one he’d just left, it was twice as busy, and many, many times more chaotic and disorganized.

The precinct was almost as resistant to change as the Meths were up in their sky castles, and Gabriel had to work hard and work carefully with Ana to help bring in the necessary changes.

But it was working, for the most part, and the younger officers were especially delighted by the shiny new tech, and Gabe’s only non-negotiable in taking this job, had been setting up a pilot school for any who wanted to learn.

They were useful in hundreds of ways, from the small to the large, in repairs, scouting, tracking, combat…. Hell, he even opened up the program to the Meths, who’d undoubtedly only use it for the entertainment value, assuming of course they dared sully their names with a qualification as low as that of a biotech pilot.

While the program was still very much in its infancy with regards to planning, it was something that he had a great deal of hope for, and even allowed himself a little satisfaction when an omnic from the Shimada estate dropped off a cheque of several million credits towards the program, signed by none other than Shimada Sojiro himself.

Gabriel huffed a short chuckle over his coffee, sipping as he finally made his way back to the creature some two weeks after he’d first seen it, his holopad and a hardlight chair tucked under his arm to catch up on the past records about this creature.

“Good morning to you too, sunshine,” he greeted, lifting his mug in greeting at the creature when it looked up, then set up the hardlight chair and eased onto it before pulling out his holopad.

“So. Let’s see what we can find out about you, huh? I gotta admit, for someone who’s supposed to be as much of a nuisance as you are, you’re pretty damn docile down here. Or is that just because you have nothing else to do, besides sleep?” he asked, watching the creature stand and stretch, then turn around to lie down facing the other way with a huff and a heavy sigh.

“Yeah, I know that feeling,” Gabe nodded, reading through the various encounters the farmers had had with the creature.

As somewhat expected, based off Ana’s explanation and talking to a few other officers, Marley Jackson was the one farmer who was least inclined to even tolerate the beast, let alone anything else.

A handful of other farmers felt the same, complaining about how the creature would gouge into their fields whenever it would run through them, too fast to follow, and ruin grazing for their animals.

Others were more ambivalent, either lacking in experience with the creature or unwilling to hedge a bet one way or the other.

What interested Gabriel the most, though, was that there was a shortlist of farmers who actively _liked_ having the creature around, claiming it had appeared one day some five or six years ago, and helped keep the wild boar population under control, chased off predators who would otherwise hunt their livestock, and sometimes chased the birds in the fields, while the seeds were still becoming seedlings.

One farmer in particular stood out: a man by the name of Jacob Abrahams had, according to these records, bailed the creature out twice before, citing the reasons above when asked why.

“That’s no small bailout to pay, either, for a creature like you,” he trailed, looking back up at the creature, looking increasingly frustrated with the lack of bedding. “You fond of this farmer, little beastie?” he asked, watching the ivory creature stand and pace along the back wall, meeting its bright blue eyes for a long moment before it lay down again with a heavy sigh.

“Guess I’ll just have to find out for myself, huh.”

So Gabriel called the farmer, his left eye lighting up with the call. He had to try it three times before Abrahams’ wife answered, and was left on hold for another twenty minutes before Jacob himself could answer.

“Good afternoon. I’m Jacob Abrahams – my wife says yer the new captain at the precinct. Congratulations, Captain,” the man said, a smile clear in his voice.

“Yes, Mister Abrahams. This is Captain Gabriel Reyes speaking –”

“Oh, please. No need for ‘mister’. Jacob is fine.”

“Jacob,” Gabe amended, looking up when the creature looked his way, seemingly intent on listening to the conversation. “I’m calling on behalf of a biotech creature –”

“Jackson had them call ‘im in again, didn’t he? Son of a bitch,” Jacob sighed, muttering away from the phone before he spoke again. “An’ how much is Jack’s bail this time?”

“Excuse me?”

“Jack’s bail – oh, you’re new, right. Sorry, captain. My wife an’ I call him Jack. Well, we think he’s a he, anyway. Good lad, helps out around the farm and sometimes brings back my lost cows. Money’s a bit tight, but I can scrounge something up to get him out of your hair again.”

Gabe hummed, looking back at the creature. “There’s no need to be paying for… Jack’s… bail, Jacob. I just wanted to ask a few questions about him, clear this up and maybe solve his case for good. Would it be alright if we talked for a while about it– _him_?”

“Oh, well of course. He’s a good lad – sticks to his own, mostly, but helps keep things safe around here. Patrols the borders of a couple farms, and helps herd back lost cows. Though I imagine the cows are less pleased than I am,” Jacob laughed. “He gets when chased, and has a mean mug, but he’s gentle ‘nuff. Don’t waste the animals he kills, neither. I seen him eat on the direwolves till there’s nothin’ but bones left.”

“He eats?” Gabriel asked, staring down the creature – Jack – at the revelation.

“Aye, he eats. Didn’t know them beasties were able to, but he does. I’ve seen him drink from the troughs and streams, too. Likes to sleep in my barn in winter, or out on the hay and straw in summer. He does good work out here for a good couple of us, Captain. It’s a real shame and a waste to have him down there.”

Gabe nodded, quiet for a moment before enquiring further on Jack, and quickly exhausted Jacob’s knowledge on the creature before wishing him well with a promise of updates before hanging up.

“What the hell are you, that you need to eat and drink?” he wondered again, trying to place Jack’s anatomy into any box he’d seen before, after confirming with Abrahams that Jack wasn’t some kind of reclusive local animal. Gabe’s pride still stung from the farmer’s resounding laughter, pointing out a few specific incidents he and a few other farmers had experienced that suggested Jack was far from a mere animal.

_If I didn’t know better, I’d almost say there’s a man in there somewhere._

Jack didn’t answer, but he kneaded his forepaws together in a way that made Gabriel think of someone who’d laced their own fingers together, squeezing and releasing their fingers in time as they thought. Aside from that, Jack was almost motionless, silent, those blue eyes tracking his every movement the only sign of life and intelligence.

Gabe shook his head and put in an order for a mutton carcass through his holopad, then stood and went digging for a bucket to fill with water. He could feel Jack’s eyes on him the entire time, returning with what turned out to be a pitifully small bucket for Jack’s size.

“Jacob calls you Jack, I hear. And he tells me you eat and drink, which I suppose leads to a number of other equivalent body functions,” he said, unable to stop himself from looking around the room for evidence of said functions. Was everything converted to energy, leaving no waste, much like the case with piloted biotech, or was Jack simply slowing down because of a lack of nutrients?

_Time to find out I guess,_ he thought, pursing his lips as he stepped up to the gate. “You gonna behave yourself in there so I can bring you water, Jack, or am I gonna need to get some mechanics to put you under, first?”

There was a long, tense moment where Gabriel was sure Jacob had overestimated Jack’s intelligence, that the creature _was_, quite simply, an elaborate AI.

But then Jack cooed softly where he stood, lowering his head and backed into the corner with the mattress and lay down, his long tail curling around and over himself before very deliberately tucking the tail blade in under his chest, and looked up to meet Gabe’s gaze.

“Holy fucking shit. You _do_ understand.”


	3. Two Souls, One Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't expect an update schedule like this, lol. It is an absolute anomaly

**Chapter Two: Two Souls, One Mind**

Gabriel spent the next two weeks down in the holding stables with Jack, following his instincts and trying his damnedest to make Jack respond to him again, amongst cleaning out his stable while he remained in custody until the case was wrapped up. Hopefully for good this time, too, if what Jacob had said was true.

He assumed that Jack was rationing himself, eating only small portions of the mutton despite – or perhaps even, _in spite of_ – the loud gurgles from the creature’s stomach.

“I don’t understand. Why the hell don’t you just your fill?”

Jack looked up and licked his chaps, heaving a sigh as he looked over at the new captain. The man had taken to sitting outside his cage for the past few weeks, determined to get another reaction out of Jack like the one he’d gotten the first time Gabe had entered the cell.

_Maybe it’s because if I eat, I gotta burn off the energy. And in case you haven’t noticed, there’s nowhere here for me to run,_ he thought, scoffing and returned to his grooming. _I could go for a roll in the grass or something_.

“Alright, fine. Suit yourself then. I’m finally getting my biotech from the Shimadas today, so how about a deal, hm Jackie? You eat some more of that, and I’ll arrange some time for you to stretch your legs with my supervision in the pilot range two blocks up. C’mon, it’s a good deal. What do you say?”

Jack paused his grooming, looking up with a thoughtful rumble and narrowed his eyes at Gabe’s delighted expression, growling half-heartedly when the man pulled out a com and took a photo of him, muttering something about a ‘blep’.

_I do not ‘blep’,_ he thought, licking his nose before cooing to get Gabe’s attention, holding his gaze and then nodded slow and deliberate.

He could do with a good run, even if it wouldn’t be as fast or free as he’d prefer it to be. Exercise was exercise, and even _if_ autumn was on its way, that didn’t mean Jack particularly appreciated the hibernation-type state he could fall into when food was scarce.

“What? What do you need? Was that an agreement?” Gabe asked, lowering the com, his dark eyes on Jack as he stood and walked over to the remaining portion of muton, and snapped off a piece of meat that dangled from his earlier meal.

“Okay, yeah, I’ll make sure that we have the trailer ready for you,” Gabe nodded, scarred face splitting into a self-satisfied smirk. “You really are as smart as Jacob said. I just have to wonder, why would you play dumb? Surely it can’t help you.”

_You’d be surprised. Play dumb and predictable enough and people just let me go again, immediately, assuming I’m nothing more than some kind of weird AI,_ Jack sighed, settling in and tore off a leg, crunching through the bone to get to the marrow. _Too smart and people assume there’s a pilot nearby_.

“I wish I knew what the hell you were thinking when you give me those looks. It would make my job a shitton easier,” Gabe sighed, standing up with a low grunt. “I’ll start prepping things. Finish that up, won’t you? I’ll make sure you have at least an hour and a half to stretch your legs, alright?”

_I’ll believe it when I see it,_ Jack rumbled, looking up at the captain and warbled low, exhaling softly before turning back to his meal.

“Yeah, I _felt_ that skepticism,” Gabe said. “Alright. I’ll prove it to you, Jack. Just you wait and see.”

It was a few hours later before Gabriel returned, Jack out-napped and groomed, and just about ready to claw his way out of the cage – the creature making up his base DNA was more than capable of that.

But it seemed that Gabriel had been sincere, tailed by his lieutenant, Amari, and two mechanics armed with tranquilizer guns and cattle prods. Jack grimaced, remembering too late that it looked just like a snarl when the mechanics raised their tools.

“Easy. You’re gonna cooperate with us, right Jack? I have to put the muzzle on to transport you live, for everyone’s peace of mind, but I have everything prepared for you,” Gabriel said, lifting the muzzle in question.

Jack had worn that particular one before: it didn’t fit him quite right, but then, nothing they had on hand fit him quite right anyway. It was better than being roughly jabbed between his armor plates twice, once to sleep and once to wake up, though.

“Jack?”

“I don’t think he’s _that_ intelligent,” Amari spoke up from behind Gabriel.

“No, he is. I suspect he’s just being shy, or at least weighing up the options of being knocked out or muzzled,” Gabe said, barely glancing back at her. “I’m gonna come in and put it on, alright?”

He rumbled, standing up and moved closer to the gate, ignoring the mechanics and lay down again, tucking his tail blade in under himself in a show of good faith, and lowered his head towards Gabriel. _Fine then. Let’s put the muzzle on; I could do with a run, and you actually seem halfway nice, for a change,_ he thought, ignoring the surprised muttering, and Amari’s gasp when Gabriel opened the gate.

“There you go. Thank you, Jack. Your cooperation is making it easier,” he said, smiling at Jack and extended the muzzle for him to sniff.

_Appreciated but unnecessary. I know what it is,_ he said, starting to nose his way into the muzzle to Gabe’s chuckle and a murmured assurance that he’d get to run. Jack stayed still while it was pulled on and tied in place, Gabe taking his time to fiddle and adjust it until it was sitting as comfortably as possible on Jack’s face.

“It’s the wrong shape for you, but is it okay for you to travel with it?”

_Yeah, it’s fine,_ Jack nodded.

“Good. It’s not too tight?”

Jack shook his head, then tossed it to demonstrate it was fine, the muzzle shifting over his snout before letting Gabriel readjust it with a chuckle. “Alright, alright. I got it. It’s fine, no extra shit needed.”

“Captain, sir? What about his tail?”

“What about it? Jack’s gonna behave, and he’s gonna keep it to himself,” Gabe said, glancing at the mechanic who’d spoken before turning back to Jack, a brow cocked as if challenging him was the worst thing Jack could possibly consider doing.

He rumbled through a sigh, then nodded. He could behave, keep himself out of trouble.

“Alright, perfect. Let’s get this show on the road,” Gabriel said, backing up and stepped out of the cell.

“I’ve never seen it communicate so well, or so freely before,” Amari said, eyes keen on Jack. “It’s far more intelligent than that of a simple AI.”

“But also too far out of range to be a traditional pilot – unless the owner is a Meth and has a satellite set up just for them,” one of the mechs scoffed, shaking his head.

“Meth or no Meth, there’s not a single person on this earth who would ever let a biotech like this go to waste,” Gabriel frowned. “And we’d know when the pilot disconnected for sleep, because there would be periods where he’d be completely unresponsive. And I haven’t seen Jack be unresponsive once, not even on the security playback.”

The mechanics were quiet at that, the group shuffling awkwardly until Jack huffed and walked through them to the gate that separated the stables from the main holding cells, sitting down beside it with a soft ‘whuff’ in Gabe’s direction.

_We going today or what?_

Gabe chuckled, shaking his head and stepped up. “Yeah, you’re right. We should get going. But not out that way – we need to take you up to the trailer, and it’ll be less drama if we go out through the back,” he said, jerking his thumb at the other entrance on the other side of the stables. “It takes us to the basement parking.”

He led the way with Amari, the mechanics taking up positions on either side of Jack with wary glances until he was safely loaded into the trailer. There was chatter, then two engines started up and they were on their way.

Jack didn’t bother to track where they were going: he was probably deep enough into the city that he would struggle to find his way back to the country without being caught twice over, and he’d always been sedated on his other trips, anyway.

_I feel like cattle being taken to slaughter_, he groused, heaving a sigh and perked up when they came to a stop, the engines shutting off. _I guess we’re here._

* * * * * * *

“Captain Reyes? Good to meet you. I’m Cris, a mechanic from Shimada Labs with your piloted biotech. It’s come through extremely well, and we’ve performed maintenance on it, so all we need to go is get you linked up.”

Gabriel shook their hand, nodding his thanks. “Great. Could you set it up in the arena? I’ve got another biotech I’d like to offload. We’ll keep him out of range once we’re ready to start the linking.”

“That’s perfect; take your time, we need to drain the stasis pod and clear out its lungs, anyway. We were just waiting on your arrival,” Cris chuckled, then lifted their holopad. “I’ll let you get to it; it won’t be long.”

Gabe nodded, turning back to Jack’s trailer and helped lower the ramp, staring blankly at Jack when he could. “I could’ve sworn you’d gone in the other way, beastie. Guess you’re more flexible than you look, huh? Mind your tail, and don’t go running off. We’re still ready for you,” he finished, the mechanics who’d accompanied him before appearing a short distance from the ramp.

He could swear Jack rolled his eyes, walking out of the trailer with an easy sway to his stride that had Gabe doubting his idea on allowing Jack to walk around on his own, with only tranquilizer darts to take him down.

After all, they had no idea how fast he really was, what his motivations or coding was, or even what he was capable of in combat.

But he shouldn’t have worried, because Jack turned around a short distance from the trailer and lay down, tucking his tail blade in underneath him and waited for further instructions, blue eyes piercing as they watched.

“At least it’s pretty obedient, all things considered,” Ana said, stepping up on Gabe’s other side, the trailer left open for the return trip.

“Yeah, but I’ll bet there’s a lot more going on behind those eyes than we can guess. I’m pretty sure he was sassing me earlier,” he frowned, then gestured for Jack to follow him as he started for the indoor pilot arena.

“Really. The same way those vintage roombas sass you when they bump into your leg?” Ana teased.

“Pft, _no_. Not like that, but definitely kind of like the way you just sassed me,” he smirked back at her, directing the two mechanics and Jack to stand outside the initial linking area, smiling when his biotech was walked in with a few commands from the holopad. “There he is… all big and black, like my heart,” Gabe said, circling the creature to inspect it.

It was a fairly standard military-issue piloted biotech, with thick skin, a stocky, semi-bipedal body and a stout, short skull and thick jaw muscles. It wasn’t the fastest biotech out there by far, and with another glance at Jack, Gabe had to admit he’d probably only be able to beat him into submission, rather than chase him down.

“Alright, he looks good. Let’s link up,” he nodded, moving over to his designated seat on the side and let the mechanics start the process, a nearby doctor monitoring his vitals.

Overall, it started much the same as he expected: the itchy fizzle in the side of his head where the A-Link turned on, burrowing into his neurons and sending the messages out, looking for the strongest connection.

“Alright, we’re connected. Let’s get this ball rolling, Captain Reyes,” Cris murmured, talking softly with the doctor as they worked to connect him.

It went well, until it didn’t, the itch that generally faded after a few moments of being forcibly tugged out of his human perspective and into that of his biotech, the brief nausea of clearer eyesight, sharper smells, the dysphoria of a body so _wrong_ in every imaginable way.

Gabe hissed through a stinging burn from his A-Link, curling forwards and raised a hand to it, just hovering over it.

“I don’t understand….”

“Jesus _Christ_ what the fuck is that?” he hissed, the worst of the pain fading to leave a lingering throb.

“I don’t know,” Cris said, swallowing thickly when they looked up from their holopad. “You’re connecting to _something_, but it sure as hell isn’t this biotech. I can’t stop the linking right now, without possibly causing motor-function damage, or worse.”

“He could die.”

“As long as his stack is fine, he can be resleeved,” Cris countered the doctor, swallowing again. “I can try to speed it up, and then try to disconnect you as fast as possible. I’m really sorry; I have no idea what’s going wrong.”

“Fuck, okay, _fine_. Just get it done because it feels like a hot fucking _knife_ is going into my skull,” Gabe scowled, exhaling through his lips and tried to relax into it, listening to Cris tick off the percentages.

Twenty percent, thirty percent, forty percent –

Gabriel heard nothing after that, a guttural cry torn from his throat as he doubled over and gripped his head, something or someone shrieking – or was it just his ears that were ringing? – and people scurrying around when he found the will to force open his eyes.

_Oh god –_

_I will fucking kill them for this!_

_– Make it stop! Make it stop! –_

Something howled again, people shouted, Cris’ voice more and more panicked.

Did Gabriel fall out of the chair or was he moved? Why was there a weight on his chest?

What was the thick, liquid block in his nose and throat every time he tried to breathe?

_Please help me, it hurts… my head hurts…._

_Thank fuck for death,_ Gabriel thought, giving in to blissful darkness.

* * * * * * *

Gabriel woke up in a hospital bed, his A-Link beeping out its ‘Connection Error’ tone until he managed to smack his hand to the side of his head and press the mute button, hand dropping down to the bed with a heavy sigh and a grimace.

“I see you’re awake, Captain. Or at least, you look more lucid now than you did the other four times,” Ana said, drawing his attention to the other side of the bed and hummed an acknowledgement at her. “The doctors would like you to hydrate as soon as you are able, though I suppose the more pressing thing you’d like to know, is that you will be fine. You are expected to recover completely, and re-link with your biotech. They’re running diagnostics on the biotech now.”

Gabe nodded, licking his lips and yawned widely before shifting to be more comfortable. “Mind if I…?”

“Of course,” she said, standing to bring him a glass with a straw when he gestured for it, holding it steady while he drank.

“I think we’ve reached a point where you can leave off titles, don’t you?”

Ana snorted softly, smiling as she set the glass aside. “Very well, Gabriel.”

“What about Jack?”

Her expression soured, closing the magazine she’d just picked up again and set it aside. “He nearly killed our two mechanics and put three officers in hospital, with you. At some stage he started thrashing and howling. I suspect it was some kind of malfunction; he’s been contained and kept tranquilized at the precinct.”

_That doesn’t make sense_.

_Oh god, the voice is back._

“What.”

Ana frowned, looking up at Gabriel. “I’m sorry, should I repeat that?”

“N-no, that’s fine. I think it’s just the drugs,” he trailed, sinking back against the bed.

Gabe knew what the voice in his head sounded like, and the second one was _not_ it. The second voice was rougher, deeper, but bone-tired and drugged in much the same way he felt.

It didn’t matter right now; he could figure it out later.

_Maybe it really is just the drugs,_ he thought, closing his eyes.

_I wish it was the drugs… <strike>guess this is finally the end of the line.</strike>_

* * * * * * *

It was a solid week in the hospital before Gabriel was finally released, the voice in his head soft but present, occasionally drugged but otherwise awake for almost everything, from what he could tell.

It was disconcerting, and going over the events that led to it left Gabe wondering if Jack wasn’t some kind of biotech that could be connected to.

_Come_ on _can you at least give me enough to put me under for a couple hours? These hardlight chains _hurt_, and quite frankly so does the muzzle._

Gabriel straightened in his chair, setting down his hollow pad.

_Hello?_

_ <strike>Oh, for fucksake.</strike> _ _ What._

“Jesus, so testy,” Gabe muttered. _Who is this?_

There was a long pause, and a faint trickle of annoyed amusement. _That’s an absolutely dumbass question to ask myself._

_I’m not you, though? Look. I’m Captain Gabriel Reyes, in the downtown police precinct._

_ <strike>What the fuck, what the fuck</strike> _ _. This is impossible. No-one’s been able… not since…._

Gabriel grimaced and rubbed his temples at the static that crackled through, a kind of buzzing that left his mind feeling tired. _Can you not do that? Who are you? And_ where_ are you, so I can fix this?_

_I’m, I’m Jack,_ the voice replied, soft and left in a state of shock that rolled through Gabe’s A-Link and left him feeling even worse._ I’m the ‘biotech’ in your basement._


	4. A Backdoor Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet some Shimadas

**Chapter Three: A Backdoor Meeting**

Gabriel strode down to the basement, flipping the bird at an inmate who rattled the bars and stopped outside Jack’s cell, lips parting to see how he’d been tied down against the floor with hardlight chains, the deep gouges and pockmarks left on the floors and walls from his claws and tail blade. The muzzle was askew and had to be uncomfortable with how it pressed into his skin.

This was all mostly expected, but the dull brown-grey-blue of Jack’s scales was new. Could he change colors? Was this why the precinct was all abuzz about him, again? Aside from the five officers he put in hospital, of course.

“You are Jack?”

Blue eyes peeled open, glassy and unfocused from tranquilizers. _Yes, I’m Jack._

“That’s your name? Your real name, or the one Jacob gave you?”

_No, my real name <strike>well technically that’s John but no-one has ever called me that</strike> is Jack. The Abrahamses just got lucky when they called me ‘Jack’, too._

_Jesus. If this is real and I am actually talking to him, then he’ll make that patch on his shoulder turn pink,_ Gabe frowned, crossing his arms over his chest only to drop them again when Jack’s shoulder turned a pale pink.

_Congratulations, Gabbi. You’re talking to me,_ Jack drawled, head shifting awkwardly as he swallowed.

“What the fuck…. Alright, okay. What happened that they needed to tie you down and for you to dig holes in my walls, and put five of my officers in hospital?”

_It hurt… it hurt so much while you were linking. I thought my head was gonna explode,_ he said, whining low. _I didn’t mean to hurt anyone <strike>then they tased me</strike> I swear I never wanted to hurt anyone. It still hurts…._ Jack closed his eyes, claws digging deeper furrows in the concrete like it was wet sand, a full-body ache washing over Gabe and made him stagger, clinging to the bars for support.

_Is that how it feels for you?! _Gabe wondered. “Oh, _shit_… does Athena work down here?”

_Heard Amari call for her once, a few months ago…. I think she was disabled since._

“Can you roll that back? I can’t… shit, I can’t get my com to work with that,” he grunted, trying to push through the phantom pains from Jack, keep himself upright, stop his vision from swimming.

Surprise filtered through the link, enough for Gabe to sink to the floor and make a call to Ana that disconnected as soon as she answered, Jack whining through another wave of aches from the hardlights that held him in place.

“–ell is going on here? Gabriel!”

He groaned awake, pushing Ana’s hands off him. “Get the mechanics… triple dose Jack… get those hardlights off him.”

“All due respect –”

“Great, glad you’re getting on it,” he huffed, looking back at Jack when he whined, the link buzzing with pained static.

Ana pursed her lips, but sent for them and explained what Gabe had told her, shooting them a glare that had them cowering and scurrying to comply.

Jack whined behind Gabe at the three sharp jabs. _Ow, oh… that’s… mmm…._

“Thank _fuck_,” Gabe groaned, the link going blissfully still, the phantom pains from Jack leaving him. “Take everything off him.”

“Sir, he almost –”

“I know what he _almost_ did. I also know that he’s currently connected to my A-Link, and I can hear and feel _everything_ from him. He’s hurting worse than I did, and I am your captain. Take those fucking hardlights off, get rid of the muzzle, and arrange food and water for him.”

The pair hurried to take off the hardlight restraints and muzzle, leaving as soon as they could Gabe stood and stretched, raising his brow at Ana and reminded the mechanics to bring food for Jack.

“Explain, Gabriel. You were out for the count, and now you’re fine. And you cannot be connected to Jack; they said any possible connection was severed.”

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair and rubbed he back of his undercut, staring into the stable with a grimace. “I’m _definitely_ connected to Jack, and he is not only very much a _he_, but he is definitely not an AI or a pilot, at least not as we know pilots,” he said, looking back at Ana. “Can we get the Shimadas on the line?”

“We have the company number, but not Sojiro’s direct line. He doesn’t get directly involved in piloting and biotech anymore.”

“Well, he’s gonna have to. I don’t think his techs are able to handle this, and he’s been in the business since almost the beginning.”

Ana huffed beside him. “And how do you plan to get his attention? Walk right into his office?” she smirked, her expression stiffening when Gabriel turned a too-toothy smile onto her. “That is a terrible idea.”

“I think it’s a fantastic idea. I’m gonna go refresh my memory on Shimada Sojiro and Shimada Labs. I don’t know what kind of technological-fuck-out caused this, but I’d like to not have to share my head and my feelings with someone or something else.”

It had been downright _disorienting_ to have to deal with Jack’s phantom pains, body feeling achy and yet loose after it.

“Fine. But I will go with you to talk to them. You might be the captain, but I’ve seen when you push back. Sojiro will not appreciate that,” Ana sighed, watching the way Gabe watched the mechanics leave the food and water for Jack, thanking them and dismissing them with orders to keep Jack under completely for the rest of the day.

“It can’t be _that_ hard to get a Meth to talk to the captain of the police precinct he’s practically handing freebie biotech to, can it?”

* * * * * * *

As it turned out, yes, it absolutely _could_ be that difficult.

The Shimada Estate in the Aerium wasn’t just a sprawling, Old Earth Japanese castle from Old Feudal Japan – which was impressive enough, Gabe begrudgingly admitted – but it was extended and made home to most of their labs and testing grounds for the piloted biotech and AI biotech, before they made it down to the ground building’s showrooms.

He and Ana were turned away at the gate by an omnic guard, and Gabe left it at that. The younger Shimada kid had enough run-ins with drugs and parties; it was only a matter of time before he’d inevitably end up in Gabe’s custody, and he’d leverage the kid for Sojiro’s time.

In the week that followed, Jack woke up, in considerably less pain, and with a cheeky, sarcastic attitude that Gabe found both grating and amusing initially, Jack’s voice rough and deep in his head. Gabe was often distracted by him, listening to him comment on the other inmates awaiting processing, or the officers, or something that was happening in his cell.

It was slow going, figuring out how to ignore Jack and go about his day. Most of the time it didn’t really work.

If he had to guess, Jack wasn’t much older than his mid-twenties, from the way he spoke. But then he’d go quiet sometimes, and a heaviness would pass through the link that left Gabe feeling _old,_ even as someone who’d gone through two sleeves already, courtesy of CTAC and a generous payout.

Whatever Jack had been through, it had been enough to make even Gabe feel the years his fourth sleeve didn’t have.

_So what exactly are you, Jack? You’re not an AI, you’re much to independent for it, even the snarky ones. If you were a pilot like me, we wouldn’t be able to talk like this. You sound like you’re a young man, mid-twenties or something. What’s the angle?_ Gabe asked, reading over reports from the week.

_There… isn’t an angle? And I’m… well I’m closer to twenty-nine, actually. <strike>God, time really does fly, huh?</strike> I guess, in some way, you could say I_ was_ a man once. Not anymore, not in any way that really matters, either. You should double check that one – you didn’t actually read that report, Gabe._

_Oh, shit,_ Gabe frowned, pulling up the report again and hummed. _Yeah, you were right. Thanks._

_No problem. Oh, I remember that. I saw the kids who assaulted that girl._

Gabe sat up and frowned. _What?_

_Yeah, three of them. Two guys and a girl, brought her out to the fields to stargaze or something, and one of the guys kept her distracted while the girl stabbed her in the side. I have no idea why…. Chased them off after that, and called for Abrahams to help her. She probably doesn’t remember any of that, but he would,_ Jack said, dark confusion and anger swirling through the A-Link before he seemed to shake himself out of it. _Might wanna check that out before you mark it as a dead-end case_.

Gabriel nodded, thinking as he stared over the report.

_God, can you not think like that? It feels like driving a wheeled car over a rough dirt road._

_Shut up. Whenever_ you_ think it feels like pins and needles all over my damn head and spine,_ Gabe scowled back, taking the report back to the officer who’d handled it initially and told him to check in with residents around the area, and follow up with anyone who might know anything.

It was sound enough advice, anyway, and was close enough to the Abrahams’ farm that it hadn’t made sense that the officer on call hadn’t thought to interview them.

_You got any other insights from out there?_ Gabe asked, making his way to the cafeteria for much needed coffee.

_Yeah, actually. Came across a body dump in the forest once. Found four of them in shallow graves._

“What the fuck.”

“S-sir?”

“Hm? Not you, carry on,” Gabe said, waving off the officer, and shook his head to clear it and start on coffee.

_I could take you back there, if you want. From what I could tell, the stacks weren’t being removed. But admittedly that was about a year and a couple months ago; there could be more by now._

_You can tell the time that accurately, huh?_ Gabe scoffed, adding milk and sugar to his coffee.

_Yeah, actually. This body is great at keeping time with years, months and seasons. Less so with smaller units of time. It was winter, too, if that helps narrow down any existing cases <strike>wait you’re new here you wouldn’t know</strike> uhh, well, good luck?_

Gabe shook his head, rubbing his forehead and sighed, groaning at the taste of sweet, cheap coffee. It wasn’t anything like he preferred, but he wasn’t about to deny caffeine.

_Tell me about yourself. Where you come from, where your family is._

The sharp wall of wariness and blocked-off anger from Jack was enough to make Gabriel stop short, about to turn to a different line of questioning when Jack finally replied.

_I don’t want to talk about it, and not here._

“Alright, fuck. Touchy, touchy,” he muttered, going back to his office. _What do you do out there with the farmers?_

_Nothing. It’s away from the city where I can’t bother people, and they can’t really bother me. I keep the dangerous animals at bay from the few farmers who need my help, herd back the strays, and everyone stays happy. They let me sleep in the barns in winter, drink from their reservoirs. That’s it._

_And Jackson?_

Gabe couldn’t help but grin at the echoing snort from Jack, a sign that he was physically doing it as well, and the warm rush of amusement. _I keep him on his toes._

_Why?_

As quickly as the amusement came, it vanished. _He’s got the biggest farm out there, and a bit of a monopoly on the markets as a result. He got it by strong-arming and sabotaging other farmers’ crops and buying them out, and he’s been trying to do the same to the Abrahams’ farm. I make sure he keeps his money in his pockets, looking after his own shit._

_ <strike>Chaotic good vigilante, I like it</strike> _ _. Alright, fine. Assuming this is true, how do you know that?_

Jack sighed, a rush of tension and a release seeping through the link, Gabe feeling an urge of his own to stretch out. _You’d be amazed by the amount of shit people tell you when they think you’re nothing more than a ‘dumb animal’._

Gabriel winced: he could _feel_ the quote marks around that, the bitter venom Jack had spoken with leaving him rubbing his head again. It was relatively quiet again after that, or as quite as it could be with two minds sharing the same space. He’d finished his coffee and gone through the stack of reports before Jack bothered to speak again.

_Anyway, if you’re so invested in us splitting <strike>which I am, too, just can’t do anything</strike> then the fastest way to get to Sojiro isn’t through his son, but to take_ me_ straight to him, with you._

Gabe hummed, skepticism sitting warm in his belly, mildly pleased with Jack’s irritation and his huff as he resettled, before it all went to hell with Jack narrating his grooming process.

* * * * * * *

Shimada Genji was brought in not two days later, giggling and drunk and flirting with everything that looked his way – including an extremely confused biotech AI, before Genji seemed to realize that it wasn’t actually a piloted biotech.

“_Dios…_. Is there anything we can hit him with to sober him up?” Gabe asked, scowling at Genji when he cooed at an omnic officer, sigh dreamy before he pouted in disappointment when the officer passed without a sideways glance.

“Uh, well, sir… he seems to be on too much of a cocktail for the shots to be effective,” one of Gabe’s detectives said, frowning at Genji.

“Mm, fine. Put him in his own cell downstairs to sober up enough to use a shot, and keep one of the medics on him. I don’t need a sleeve death while he’s here.”

“Yessir.”

Gabriel made his way through the precinct to check in on his people and offer assistance where it was needed, then made his way down to the basement where he found Genji sprawled on a mattress in the stable section across from Jack, drooling onto it as he slept off the worst.

Irritation flashed hot and simmered coolly in Gabe’s A-Link, trying to ignore Jack while he still had the ability to.

_Why the hell is there a drunk and high kid in the cage across from me?_

_He’s nearly fifty, and that’s Shimada Genji. Why, is he flirting with you? <strike>I would’ve thought that would get the stick out of your ass.</strike>_

_He’s pretty damned close to it, and no, it makes me uncomfortable. I’ve had too many masters and mistresses try to catch me to use me in brothels._

Gabe flinched at that, coming up short on his way back to his desk and apologized to the officer who’d walked right into him. _What do you mean?_

_I mean what it sounds like._

He frowned, shaking his head and changed direction to the stables, snagging a small stool on the way to sit down outside Jack’s stable, Genji passed out and snoring on the mattress they’d dragged in for him. “Explain.”

Jack heaved a sigh, turning his head to Gabe and crossed one forepaw over the other. _All animals, humans included, have a very important biological function, called –_

“Yeah don’t sass me, _cabron._ I know what sex is and how it works. What I don’t understand is, why do they want _you_?”

Gabe tried not to squirm under the intensity of Jack’s icy blue stare, his mind oddly blank for the longest moment. _You’re shitting me, right? Have you not paid_ any _attention to the fact that you’re_ feeding me meat and water_ and that your mechanics are complaining constantly about needing to clean out my cage? <strike>Not that I blame them it’s an awful job and you should give them at least bonuses for doing it</strike>._

Gabriel felt his jaw work, blinking before he exhaled and frowned. “But biotech don’t have….”

_Yeah, the current ones don’t. I do, however. And some illegal AI, have them, too. They’re pretty popular in certain niche brothels, to my understanding,_ Jack sniffed, scales rippling into a void-black and orange that made Gabe wish for his gun, an old anger simmering into the link.

And just as quickly as it had covered Jack’s body, it was gone, replaced with the familiar ivory white. _I don’t mean to make you afraid._

_I’m not afraid,_ Gabe returned, jaw set as he met blue eyes.

_You were. It wasn’t directed at you._

Gabe breathed in, trying to figure out what to say to that when Genji snorted behind him, groaning loudly before he retched.

_Well, I gotta admit that’s an impressive green he managed to get out. You should get him a medic,_ Jack said looking past Gabe.

He turned, then cursed and made a call for the precinct medics to tend to Genji, the younger Shimada ultimately rushed to the hospital when the extent of his overdosing became obvious.

_Go, I’ll still be here when you get back,_ Jack said, the corners of his maw curling up in some terrifying mockery of a smile, his words gentle in Gabe’s head.

“Alright… behave yourself,” he said, pointing at Jack and followed them out to the hospital.

They’d barely arrived, sending along the news of Genji’s transfer to the Shimada household, when Gabriel found himself face to face with the stern scowl of Shimada Hanzo, arms crossed over his chest and strode right up to Gabriel.

“Captain Gabriel Reyes.”

“That’s me. You must be Shimada Hanzo; a pleasure,” Gabe said, extending a hand in greeting and didn’t expect anything to come from it.

He had to hide the satisfied smirk when Hanzo scoffed at the gesture, eyes flashing blue with some kind of sleeve enhancement. “Where is my brother?”

“In one of the surgery rooms, I’d imagine,” Gabe said, gesturing loosely at the hospital. “He was a little heavy-handed with a couple illegal substances and caused a fight that resulted in property damage. Honestly, I’m just impressed that he went for so long before finally showing symptoms of an overdose. Tell me, is that a sleeve customization, or is that a learned tolerance? He’s got quite the bio over at the precinct.”

Hanzo simmered, eyes turning a bright blue even as he remained calm.

_Mood implants? Interesting,_ Gabe thought, crossing his arms over his chest and stared right back. A fifty-something year old Meth with mood ring eyes was among the least intimidating things Gabe had handled before.

“This was unnecessary. We had an arrangement with your predeces–”

“Exactly,” Gabe interrupted, raising a finger. “_Had_. Not _have_. I’m the new captain, and whatever arrangements you may have had or didn’t have, are null and void. You want him back? You can pay for his bail once we’ve totalled up the charges and damages, however long that takes. We’re a little understaffed, and overworked.”

“Preposterous. I will –”

“However, I might be inclined to _expedite_ the process, if you do something for me.”

Hanzo gnashed his teeth together, eyes still glowing blue before he scoffed and sneered, shaking his head as he muttered in Japanese. “And what is that, precisely, _O_ _Upstanding Officer_?”

“I want to meet with your father. He’s been declining my calls so far, and I think what I have to show and tell, is something right up his alley. Face to face, on your estate if that makes you feel more in control,” Gabe said.

He watched Hanzo raise a brow, the harsh blue of his eyes fading to something barely there that flickered with amusement. “He’s not interested in whatever you have to offer.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure he is. Especially considering his shitty tech broke down when I tried to connect to it,” he said, tapping his A-Link.

“So take it up with customer service, like everyone else. Your governmental contract does not exempt you from utilizing the proper channels.”

“I would, but see… I’m connected to something, some_one_, else, as a result. So customer service can’t do shit – Cris, one of your mechanics, already tried, and as far as they’re concerned, I’m just left with a broken A-Link that can’t be replaced.”

He watched Hanzo’s eyes narrow, a different kind of shine lighting them up as his face went almost perfectly impassive, eyes dragging over Gabe’s body in a way that made him feel like he was being sized up – though as a threat, or whether it was to decide if Gabriel was worth Hanzo’s time, he had no idea.

“Get my brother out first, then I shall decide if your stories are worth the effort.”

“It doesn’t work that way, Shimada-san. You want proof of what’s going on? Sure, I can do that for you. But like I said, we’re understaffed and overworked. Could take us a week to process your brother,” Gabe shrugged, brushing invisible lint from his bicep.

He heard Hanzo chuckle, looking up with a raised brow. “Well, my expectations weren’t too high when an ex-CTAC agent was hired; what on earth could have made him leave that for… _this._ Especially with your record. But I must admit, I am intrigued by your first impression. I will be at your precinct tomorrow at nine for this so-called ‘proof’. Do not make me wait.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Shimada-san,” he smirked back, extending a hand again and let his smirk grow a little wider when Hanzo shook it, grip a little too firm, like Gabe’s, when they clasped hands. “Nine sharp; I’ll even have coffee ready.”

“Make it green tea and I might be pleased by your punctuality, Captain Reyes.”

“I have no doubt you will be. I think that’s the doctor who handled your brother; you should go speak with him,” Gabe said, nodding at a man over Hanzo’s shoulder and released his hand at the same time Hanzo practically dropped his and strode over.

_So they’re close, huh? Interesting, for someone with so much of a stick up his ass._


	5. The Dragon's Lair

**Chapter Four: The Dragon’s Lair**

Hanzo returned home with a bitter taste in his mouth, with Genji cuffed and pouting in the hospital bed. Perhaps it would do him some good to spend the week there, after all.

He’d known that getting older without aging would be something of a challenge, and making sure one stayed relatively sane was they key to it all. But Genji… Genji was out most nights, all night, partying with anyone and everyone who would get drunk and high with him, and wasted through sleeve after sleeve.

It was getting harder to cover up Genji’s indiscretions, and with the new police captain flat out refusing to make an arrangement meant it would inevitably come back to their father.

_Bold of you to assume he doesn’t already know,_ Hanzo thought, sighing through his nose and pulled into the Shimada compound, the garage doors opening with the proximity sensors when he brought it in for landing.

The little excursion to fetch Genji had taken a little more than two hours, putting him behind in a few of his tasks: he had several grants to review, designs to finalize for the showroom on the ground…. Most of those would require some back and forth, before he would present his choices to his father.

Being groomed to take over Shimada Labs and its various contracts on its own was no small task, but Hanzo would be taking over their less legal businesses, too. Gambling, arms trafficking, moving illegal biotech… and his personal favorite, illegal biotech fights.

They tended to bring out the best of the best of the pilots, and Hanzo took great care to snap up a few talented individuals for their security division and as testers in an official capacity, or leave a honey trail in front of those who were still with other employers. Unofficially, they'd get to play with the forefront of piloted biotech and put them through the ringer, report back in improvements and flaws.

Hanzo took his holopad from an omnic servant, scanning through his messages for the easiest and fastest problems and handled them first, leaving his shoes in the _genkan_ and kicked his feet into slippers and carried on, walking through the halls and switching the boards he walked on to avoid triggering the nightingale floors.

They were pressure-triggered, like the ancient floors, but these actually sang out like the Old Earth _uguisu_, thanks to technology, and were more accurately masked by the actual birds the Shimadas also kept on the compound.

Hanzo could navigate the grounds blindfolded from anywhere: he’d had some fifty-five years and two sleeves – current sleeve included – to learn them all by heart. It was child’s play to get around unnoticed after so much time, and with his martial arts training, he could be all but a ghost in his own home.

By the time he got to his office, all the small problems had been taken care of, and he could properly dedicate his time and attention, to the rest. Right after he shuffled tomorrow’s agenda to clear his nine-o’clock for an hour and a half, budgeting for Captain Reyes being late.

* * * * * * *

Hanzo had to admit when he parked the hover car outside the station at quarter-to-nine, and found Captain Reyes in the reception area with a steaming mug of green tea and another steaming mug of coffee for himself, that he’d greatly misjudged the man.

A pleasant surprise, all in all, and he even allowed the man his knowing smirk.

And to add a little humbling to it all, the tea was rather exceptional.

“Very well, Captain Reyes. You have appeased me enough to make me want to listen to your story. What has gone so _horribly_ awry with Shimada biotech, that you insist on seeing my father?” he asked.

“Please follow me, Shimada-san. This story requires a bit of show-and-tell,” Reyes said, sipping his coffee before leading Hanzo down to the cells, where he’d dragged Genji out of on more than one occasion.

Except this time, they continued on past the dividing gate, to the biotech stables, where AI and piloted biotech were held in custody until the appropriate owner or pilot was found.

And there Reyes stopped in front of a stable, the air reeking faintly of ammonia and raw meat. He’d walked a few paces behind Reyes, and sipped his tea in a token show of boredom while Reyes beckoned him closer to the stable in question.

Hanzo sighed through his nose, stepping up beside the man and stared at the creature before him.

His dragons had taken quite some engineering and genetic splicing to get to look even remotely like the stylized Japanese dragons of legend, and were, as a result, heavily copyrighted in design, but this creature?

This creature was something entirely different, and as far as Hanzo could tell, its modifications were minimal; no subtle signs of splicing and altering to get the designer piece in front of him

“Oh…” he breathed, stepping closer to take in the smooth, ivory-white scales, long legs for speed, muscled for strength ending in surprisingly flexible feet with long, dangerous claws. _All of this is from a single organism_, he thought, moving back up the biotech to its back, a brow quirking at the armor plating that kept it more than safe – though he had to wonder, safe from what, and why?

_Again, that seems to be from the same creature,_ he thought, eyes flitting down to a long and flexible tail, no doubt for agility and offence, that ended in a long tail blade.

_What is thi–_

Reyes snorted beside him, lips curled into an amused smile and broke Hanzo's train of thought.

But the man wasn’t looking at him, despite Hanzo's flash of irritation.

Reyes was staring at the biotech, and it was staring back, snout wrinkling and tail tip twitching as if unimpressed.

_It is clearly a predator, with teeth like that, and something that is designed to withstand a beating, by the armor. I have never seen anything like it before._

“While I appreciate the novelty of… this design, what exactly am I supposed to do with it? Tell my father you discovered a new species?”

Reyes blinked, smirk fading before he focused on Hanzo. “No. I have accidentally connected to him, and there’s no way for us to _dis_connect.”

“It can be reset –”

“Nope, not ‘it’. _He_. His name is Jack, and I can hear his voice in my head.”

Hanzo frowned, eyes narrowing before he rolled them and exhaled through his nose. “Very well. _Jack_. He can be reset –”

“He can’t. He isn’t an AI. And he’s not a piloted biotech, either. Scared the shit out of me when I woke up after we connected, and I could hear his voice in my head.”

“That is impossible. Communicating telepathically via A-Link between biotech-to-biotech was discontinued as soon as it was proven to be the source of many conn…ection… problems…” he trailed, looking back at Jack, and drew in a short breath at the shine of far too intelligent blue eyes staring right back.

Now _that_ was a modification: the blue eyes were not natural to the creature, if Hanzo pegged it correctly.

“How old is this biotech?”

“Jack says he’s twenty-nine.”

“Impossible. Biotech were only invented some two decades ago, and none of that remains,” Hanzo said, scowl growing as he glanced between Jack and Reyes, finding the captain with another bemused smile aimed at the biotech, and the biotech rumbling back in a way that could be exasperated.

“You are wasting my time. I will send mechanics to hard reset your A-Link and the biotech.”

Reyes made a face, shaking his head. “I absolutely _can’t_ say that to him.” A pause. “No! Because that’s creepy. No, Jack, some things just – _no._ Jack,” he sighed, shaking his head as the biotech stood up, scales seeming to shudder with a different color while Reyes muttered something in Spanish under his breath and behind his hand.

“If you are quite finished –”

“Jack says your cedarwood shampoo doesn’t smell good with your new soap; something about the scents clashing and he can still smell tea tree on your skin?” Reyes said, grimacing before glaring at Jack.

Hanzo froze, subconsciously touching his hair. “Biotech are not given the sense of smell….”

“Yep, well, this one can, and I’d like if I could get him out of my head, and I’m sure – okay, scratch that, Jack would also _love_ to be out of mine. Can you do something about this?”

He shook his head, staring back at Jack with new eyes, then at the four tattered mattresses that were shoved together in his stable, the large bucket of water, the brown stain of raw meat.

_If he is a kind of biotech, then he is old. Very old; possibly second generation. And considering his base creature and design… he is incredibly valuable. But why is he stuck here?_

“Shimada-san?”

“I will arrange a meeting with my father, and conduct my own research in the meantime. This… whatever ‘Jack’ is, is beyond my current understanding. My father has a more… _intimate_, shall we say, understanding of how the older models worked. I may be able to disconnect you both, but not here and now, not with the datapads available to the average mechanic. I am correct in saying that they cannot connect to Jack?” Hanzo asked, looking up at the captain.

Reyes nodded, eyes searching for something on Hanzo’s face before he looked back at Jack. “Yep. As far as the datapads are concerned, I’m not connected to a damn thing. But I can hear Jack as clearly as I can hear you. And there is absolutely nothing worse than hearing him groom himself while I’m trying to go to sleep.”

Jack growled, turning around in his cell and huffed down to the mattresses, no real heat behind the action and even seemed deliberate in licking his forearms with exaggerated smacking sounds.

“He is certainly far above AI intelligence, though his body movement is too fluid to be that of a piloted biotech,” Hanzo frowned.

“Try that again, Jackie. I can’t hear when you think three thoughts all over each other at the same time. _Yes,_ it could be helpful to getting us to split,” Reyes scowled.

Hanzo pursed his lips and sipped his tea, listening to the one-sided argument and watched Jack react to it as if he were communicating with Reyes in not only the same language, but with a level of nuanced metaphor and body language that came from years of being comfortable in a body, years of being fluent in conversation, if a little more blunt and direct than was generally accepted.

_He cannot be first generation. They were all killed or went feral, and then died,_ he thought, almost missing the moment Reyes addressed him again.

“After a lot of sassing, Jack agrees to meet with you and your father on whatever terms you’re willing to give. His only requirement, that I am inclined to agree with, is that there will be no taking of DNA, no touching, no experimenting, beyond what is absolutely bare-minimum necessary to split us,” Gabriel said, turning to face Hanzo directly. “I can’t get him to repeat what he said as a reply to your statement about the way he moves, but he’s been coming to this precinct as he is for at least the past five years. I’d like to let him go with as little fanfare as possible – he helps out a couple farmers out the way, and I’d rather not pull him out of doing things that actually help people just to rot and waste away down here.”

“I understand, of course. I will be in touch, Captain. This is a personal number, from where I will call you as soon as I have news on your meeting,” he said, presenting a black business card with nothing but his number on it.

“I appreciate that, Shimada-san,” Reyes said, taking the card and tucked it into the breast pocket of his shirt. “Both of us do.”

* * * * * * *

True to Reyes’ word, Genji’s paperwork and bail was handled for him to be placed in Hanzo’s care not three days later, when he called the captain to tell him the date would be confirmed in the near future.

In truth, Hanzo may have offered Reyes a white lie.

He hadn’t yet spoken to his father, instead clearing as much as physically possible from both their schedules and spent the remainder of his free time researching possible causes for such a botched link. He found nothing concrete, but at least it confirmed his suspicions that Jack was likely second-generation biotech.

Hanzo found his father sitting in a garden, a _kiseru_ pipe in hand but not smoking it.

It was an old habit he recognised from his long-ago childhood, his parents sitting side by side in this very garden in the low light, his father smoking while his mother sat beside him, sometimes playing the _koto_, the soft notes twanging through the air, and never failed to soothe both Hanzo and Genji.

He missed his mother often, but respected her wish not to be spun up again.

At least not so soon again, she’d smiled before she’d given in to sleeve death via old age nearly a decade ago. She’d always been vibrant and alive: it was easy to forget her sleeve had been well into its forties when Hanzo was born, and the sleeve brushing its early fifties with Genji, three years later.

_Perhaps Genji still grieves for her._

“Hanzo,” Sojiro greeted, a small smile creasing his eyes and around his mouth before beckoning him closer.

“Otōsan,” he murmured, sitting beside his father and folded his hands into his lap, watching the koi swim lazy patterns under the water.

“I miss your mother in moments like these,” Sojiro said, staring into the nothing far in front of him, the weight of saudade settling around him like a heavy winter blanket, dragging his shoulders down just slightly enough for Hanzo to look away.

“I was just thinking of her, when I saw you. I miss hearing her play, when you would sit together.”

Sojiro chuckled softly, nodding at a memory. “You and Genji always thought you were sneaky, sitting just up on those rooftops,” he said, pointing off to a side with his pipe. “And if you managed to keep from giggling and shushing each other, you might have succeeded,” he smiled, looking back at Hanzo with a sigh.

“We were terrible at being quiet,” he agreed with a soft chuckled of his own. “I am grateful you were gracious enough to pretend not to know we were there. But watching Okāsan play, seeing you two together, here…. Perhaps I did not fully understand it then, but it was something to be treasured, that you shared,” Hanzo finished, a self-conscious blush staining his cheeks and blazing over his ears as he looked away.

“It was, and it still is. Kazue would be proud of who you are, Hanzo,” Sojiro said, turning another small smile onto his son, then lifted his pipe and pulled slowly. “You are a romantic at heart. Do not let that light fade, but always be careful about wearing it on your sleeve,” he said after a moment, smoke roiling from his nose.

Hanzo nodded, a humble warmth blooming in his chest. He hoped he lived up to his mother’s expectations and hopes for him, until such a time came when they could speak again. “I will remember this,” he murmured.

Sojiro made a noise of acknowledgement, quiet for a moment before offering his pipe to Hanzo. “What did you want to say, Hanzo, before we reminisced?”

“It is… a long story, Otōsan, involving the new police captain, the biotech we granted him, and another, likely second-generation biotech,” he said, pulling from the pipe and exhaled slowly before returning it. “Captain Reyes attempted to connect with his piloted biotech, and instead connected with the second-generation biotech. Since then, they have been unable to disconnect properly, and now the captain… hears the biotech’s voice through his A-Link.”

“What do you mean, he ‘hears the biotech’s voice’? AI were not granted such advances, and later generations of the biotech could not connect to more than one pilot,” Sojiro replied, voice carefully neutral, gaze straight ahead and shoulders squared.

He was keeping something from Hanzo.

“That is what he said to me, and I have gone down to examine the situation myself, and conducted follow-ups with our own people. The biotech… is also unusual. I have never seen a design like that before, and it seems to be largely unmodified, based on a single, undocumented creature we do not have in our database,” he started, taking a breath to continue when Sojiro spoke up.

“Genji was arrested again, wasn’t he?”

Hanzo isn’t surprised, not really – he’d tried to keep Genji and his frolicking low-profile, but he’d never really doubted that his father had enough reach and contacts to know exactly what was going on. He sighed through his nose, then nodded as the pipe was passed back to him. “Yes. He nearly experienced another sleeve death.”

“Another?”

Ah, so _that_ was news. “Yes. This is the third time in two months; and the fifth sleeve of the year,” Hanzo admitted, sitting with the pipe for a long moment instead of smoking. “I fear I have been blind to Genji’s grief, if that is what this is. He and Okāsan were always closer.”

Sojiro only nods, eyes cool and all business when he turns back to Hanzo. “And how did Reyes come by you, to examine this?”

“I had a long-standing agreement that Genji’s arrests were to be handled discretely, and as soon as he was brought in, that I was to be contacted to remove him to our personal care. Reyes apparently had no desire to uphold such agreements, and leveraged Genji’s release following his near-sleeve death to have me examine the biotech. Admittedly, it was not the smartest decision,” he said, grimacing as he thought it over.

“Perhaps, but it may yet win Reyes’ trust. And now you are unsure of what to do with the biotech.”

“Yes, I had hoped for advice, although Reyes and J– the biotech wish to meet with you directly, and are willing to come to us.”

Sojiro looked at Hanzo until he met his father’s gaze, one stern eyebrow raising in question before Hanzo sighed and caved. “The biotech calls… himself ‘Jack’.”

“Jack,” Sojiro echoed, nodding to himself as he pulled from his _kiseru_ one last time. “Set the meeting for tomorrow morning, bring them through to our home. Bring Genji home with you when you escort our guests in.”

Hanzo drew in a deep breath and nodded, sitting beside his father in the quiet of late twilight in the Aerium, before taking his leave.


	6. Hidden Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, unbeta'ed, brought to you as a late Merry Crisis and Happy Holidays, or a (sort of) early-ish Happy New Year. Feed me with comments and kudos; also, updates are gonna start slowing down as we come into 2020

**Chapter Five: Hidden Revelations**

_Does he ever shut up?_ Jack asked, heaving a rumbling sigh when Genji giggled, his latest attempt at seducing Gabe going as equally poorly as it had for the past hour he’d been in their custody.

They were loaded into a large hovercar, Jack cramped and curled in tightly into the back of the car, Genji leaning against him in the only leftover space.

At least the contact was nice, Jack supposed.

_I don’t think so_, Gabe returned, staying quiet on the trip up to the Shimada estate, where Hanzo was, presumably, waiting for them at the gates.

“Oh, come on, Captain. Tell me what else you’re able to enforce, besides the law,” Genji prodded again, rubbing his back against Jack’s side in a way that made him growl low, scales turning an orange-black that had Genji flinching away from him. “Okay… no more questions. Fine. You didn’t need to use your little monster to do that. By the way, how _are_ you operating him and yourself? My brother can barely stand to open his eyes while he’s piloting the small dragon. Share your pointers, Captain.”

“I’m not piloting him, and he’s not my biotech,” Gabe said, looking back in the rear-view mirror to see Jack’s scales fade to white, amusement running dry but sincere from Jack.

“Oh, you’re one of those who gives their AI a ‘he-she’ thing. Interesting. I wonder –”

“He’s not an AI either. And you can keep your observations to yourself; looks like your brother’s already here and waiting for us,” Gabe said, pulling up to the barely-ajar gates before an omnic butler straightened and walked back inside, the gates opening fully for them to follow.

“Ugh, _Hanzo_,” Genji frowned, losing all of his charm to settle into a petulant pout. “Great.”

_For as much as Hanzo seems to care about Genji, Genji doesn’t seem to feel the same way,_ Jack mused, eyeing Genji as he pressed closer to Jack, as if it would save him from something.

_If you had a brother with a stick up his ass come fetch you out of a club every night, don’t you think you’d feel the same?_ Gabe asked, parking the hovercar in the space set aside for them.

_Maybe, but generally speaking, brothers don’t have sticks up their asses about your behaviour unless it’s something worth worrying about._

Gabe hummed, then stepped out and opened the back of the hovercar for Genji to get out first, Jack whuffing aside his half-formed apology at cramming him into the back, and caught himself with thoughts of asking for a more accommodating vehicle.

_He helps the farmers, and I don’t want to bring him back into the city again if I can help it. I don’t need something to accommodate Jack,_ Gabe reminded himself, grimacing when Jack finished stretching to look at him, a soft static between their link that left Gabriel feeling oddly exposed and… _judged_.

“Welcome –”

“Save it, _Anija_,” Genji drawled, already halfway into the house and clapped a hand down onto Hanzo’s shoulder a little too hard, smile full of too many teeth and dark eyes flashing green. “I’ll let you have your talk with them in peace. Thanks for the ride, Captain. But if you’re ever interested in a wilder kind…” Genji trailed, smirking over his shoulder as he sauntered into the house, hips swaying with his stride.

Hanzo exhaled long and low, pinching the bridge of his nose for a brief moment before recomposing himself, the blue in his own eyes gone when he opened them. “I apologize for my brother’s conduct. Please, come in, and leave your shoes in the _genkan_; slippers will be provided for you,” he said, gesturing at the low shelf where several pairs of shoes and slippers alike were stored.

_What about me? I’ve got… you know,_ Jack thought, looking down at his forepaws and wiggled his claws, looking back up at a surprised Hanzo.

“He’s, uh –”

“You will be fine as you are, Jack. All I ask is that you excise care on the tatami,” Hanzo said, voice as smooth as if he’d never been surprised at all.

_Alright,_ Jack rumbled, following Gabriel in and crouched a little lower to make himself smaller, scales darkening to similar shades of brown and cream against the walls of the building.

“Unusual,” Hanzo commented, watching the scales almost turn black, Jack’s stance turning a little more defensive. “Forgive my staring, but I have never seen a creature such as yourself – physically, that is – and I can pick apart only a few genetic splices for certain.”

“Jack says it’s fine, and something a lot less polite than ‘keep your thoughts of testing to yourself’,” Gabe said, the slippers soft around his feet.

“Of course; I might be interested, but I am no savage,” Hanzo returned coolly, turning and leading them deeper into the compound.

His steps were nearly silent as he wove through the wooden hallways, but Gabe’s steps were heavier, every other step met with the soft chirping of a nightingale.

Jack huffed, one of his own paws triggering such a sound and rocked back and forth, his epiphany making Gabe turn with a confused ‘eh?’ and stopping their progress.

_This is like in the old books and stories! The nails under the boards that alert to intruders,_ he thought, head tilting as he listened for the chirping again, feet sensitive enough to pick up the slightest resistance in one floorboard but not the other, and carefully picked his way up the next few strides in near silence. _Except I’m guessing this works with electronics, instead of nails._

“_Dios_ that is terrifying,” Gabe breathed, staring at Jack before he realized he was grinning, and that with his mouthful of sharp teeth, it wasn’t encouraging in the slightest.

_Sorry,_ Jack said, crouching lower and forced the smile away, the warm blues, golds and reds that bloomed over his scales fading back to white.

“You are the first to figure that out, and so quickly,” Hanzo said, a small and slightly impressed smile quirking the corner of his mouth. “Any lingering doubts I had about you perhaps being an AI have been settled, Jack,” he finished, bowing slightly before ushering them on to a garden.

Gabe stayed a step behind Hanzo, Sojiro sitting at a low table on the grass, and reached out to pat Jack’s neck and shoulder without thinking as he stepped onto the stone path.

_You’ll be fine, Gabe. I won’t let anything happen to you,_ Jack rumbled, finishing with a soft warble and nosed into Gabe’s side. _They might have all kinds of tricks up their sleeve, but they still can’t beat me for long enough to get us both out._

_I’m glad one of us is confident in that. I don’t even remember where we came from,_ Gabe frowned, half-scowling at Sojiro’s profile.

_I can smell the way out. We’ll be fine. <strike>I think, I hope.</strike>_

“Captain Gabriel Reyes. And you must be Jack,” Sojiro said, setting down his cup before he turned to them, looking them over with a critical eye.

_<strike>Hanzo must take after him, because what a glare</strike>__,_ Jack groused, teeth bared in a grin when Gabriel nearly choked on his own spit to keep from laughing.

_Right?!_

“That is correct, Shimada-san,” Gabriel said, sobering and offering a bow in greeting, then watched Sojiro stand and close the gap between them. “Thank you for making the time to speak with us.”

“Hanzo mentioned you were in a rather unusual predicament… I think I understand some of what the problem is, now that I see you, Jack,” he said, impassive at the way Jack tensed and resisted the instinct to growl, wariness and _threat_ firing in his brain in a way that made Gabe put a hand on his gun before consciously taking it off and rolled his shoulders. “Leave us please, Hanzo.”

_Oh?_ Jack turned to look at Hanzo, the blink of surprise before Hanzo nodded.

“May I bring anything for you, Otōsan?”

“No, thank you. I will send for you when we are finished,” Sojiro said, still staring at Jack as he gestured they sit, Hanzo disappearing into the compound.

“I expected your son to stay,” Gabe said, sitting down across from Sojiro, and Jack directly behind him.

“There are some things I remember about piloting biotech that he does not yet fully understand, that have been clouded by time and the media. I was involved in almost every single second-generation piloted biotech that was made, and Jack’s design is particularly unusual, even for those early days,” he replied, pouring tea for himself and Gabriel. “Unfortunately, I do not have a cup large enough for you, Jack.”

Gabe felt Jack stiffen behind him, the polite answer to that fizzling and dying before it could come through. His A-Link was prickling with instincts and wariness that made his skin itch and crawl; finally giving in and scratched the nape of his neck, frowning at Sojiro. “So, what? He’s third gen? Designer on the levels that equal your wealth?”

“Designer on levels that _exceed_ the combined net worth of my family’s funds, and that of our company, based purely on what Hanzo has mentioned, what I can see, and what I have heard through rumor. I had heard rumors of a legendary biotech with no known animal as its base body… I had not expected to meet him. And peace, Jack, I mean no harm nor do I intend to take from you,” Sojiro said, raising his hands at Jack’s low growl, body orange-black at Gabe’s back. “I only wish to make a point to you, Captain Reyes. He is highly sought-after for his DNA; dead or alive. Is unlinking something you truly wish to do? You are an officer of the law, sworn to protect the innocent, after all.”

_Is this true?_ Gabriel asked, picking up his teacup and couldn’t help but wonder if it was laced with something.

_Which part, Gabriel,_ Jack returned, tail tip ticking up and down, up and down, gaze locked on Sojiro.

_The part about your DNA value. Being hunted._

Jack sighed, shaking his neck out before curling around to meet Gabe’s eye. _<strike>I guess so</strike>, yeah. Yes. I have… an unusual design. Somewhere in some archive, it’s still under a valid copyright, too –_

“You’re fucking _copyrighted?!_”

_Yes?_ Jack returned, huffing as he looked away, Sojiro pretending not to notice Gabriel’s outburst by looking deep into his teacup and sipped. _I didn’t want anyone else to use this design to hurt. It was always only meant to protect._

_Protect who? From what?_ Gabe frowned, turning to face Jack more squarely.

_It doesn’t matter anymore. But yes, there have been… hunters, I guess, in the past. I’ve always managed to outmanoeuvre them, destroy their biotech. I’ll be fine once I’m out on the fields again, and out of your hair <strike>I’m surprised you haven’t had people come through to tell you I’m theirs yet</strike>._

Gabriel scrubbed his hand over his face and then through his hair, muttering to himself in Spanish before turning a glare onto Sojiro, now watching them with passive curiosity.

“So Jack _is_ as independent as my son mentioned.”

_Of course I’m _that_ independent,_ Jack rowled, huffing as he slapped a forepaw down, then looked away and kneaded his forepaws together, and promptly flooded Gabe’s A-Link with static.

“_Dios mio_ Jack can you fucking _not_ do that?!” he hissed, rubbing his temples and ignored the wave of irritation and frustrated rage that made him want to flip the table.

“Jack. Is disconnecting with Gabriel something you want?”

_Of course it is,_ Jack growled, the static clearing as he nodded.

“Very well. I will need some time to examine both of you, starting with you, Gabriel, so I can see what is going on in your A-link, and update it if necessary,” Sojiro said, adjusting his robes and sleeves. “Do not look so unsure, Captain Reyes. I am more than skilled enough to handle your case and adjust as the need arises,” he finished, eyes glinting over his cup when he brought it to his lips. “Perhaps describing the situation in more detail for me, over tea, will assist in making it as smooth and painless as possible. Metaphorically speaking on the latter, of course.”

_I don’t trust that this isn’t poisoned,_ Gabriel thought, glancing down at his cup of tea.

_I don’t smell anything off in it,_ Jack said, head coming around to sniff at the tea, rumbling as he met Gabe’s gaze. _I can taste-test –_

“Absolutely not; I know where you put that tongue,” Gabe scowled, snatching his cup to protect it from Jack, laughter resounding in his head while Jack cough-barked behind him, scales turning rich blues and golds as his body shook with the effort.

A kind of lightness filled Gabe and seized his chest, staring at Jack in awe when he realized that awful hacking noise was the closest Jack could get to laughing.

_His happy colors,_ Gabe realized, nodding to himself and couldn’t help but reach out to touch where the scales melted from blue into gold, feeling Jack shiver under his fingertips and the wary joy at something so barely even a touch. _Is he touch-starved? Can something that’s not human even _be_ touch-starved?_

He looked up at Jack when Gabe remembered he could hear everything, guilt-remorse trickling through from his end, and wary-forgiveness-allowance touching him from Jack’s end, and relief-happiness from Gabe again, before he shifted to lean back against Jack.

The entire action couldn’t have been more than a second, shouldn’t have been as complex or intense for something so brief, but it left both of them sighing and relaxing into the other, Gabe sipping his tea after a moment.

_Sorry about that._

_It’s alright,_ Jack rumbled, blinking at Sojiro before sniffing the air. _And I guess? I’ve been alone for a few years now. <strike>He smells ill.</strike>_

_Contagious?_

_No… something else,_ Jack said, nosing towards the cakes and sweets Sojiro unveiled, delicately lapping up one with his tongue. _That’s really nice,_ he cooed.

“I take it you liked that one?” Sojiro said, sliding the platter closer to Jack and Gabriel. “It was a favorite of my wife’s, as well,” he finished, smile faint and faraway.

_She had excellent tastes, then_, Jack blinked, making a soft noise at Sojiro. _I’m sorry for your loss._

“They’re almost too nice to eat,” Gabe sighed, picking out another with a soft ‘thanks’.

* * * * * * *

By the time Jack finally padded into Sojiro’s private lab, he was just about ready to drag Gabriel out by the scruff of his neck.

At least the man looked as exasperated as Jack felt, leaning into the reassuring petting when Gabe saw him. “Go on in; he’s got a lot of questions that I’m guessing he wants to make yes-no questions for you,” he said, rolling his neck and shoulders.

_I see. If I need you, I’ll ask for you,_ Jack said, licking his cheek and snickered at the complaints as Sojiro ushered him in and closed the door behind him.

“Are you capable of shielding your thoughts from Gabriel, or do I need to use a signal blocker?” he asked, sitting down in a chair across from Jack, and held up the signal blocker. “Nod if you are able to shield your thoughts, touch the device with your snout if you need the blocker.”

Jack exhaled slowly, then nodded. To some small degree, anyway.

“Good. I will not be taking any samples from you, as I promised. You mentioned earlier that your design was copyrighted, to Gabriel?”

Another nod from Jack. _Where are you going with this?_ he wondered, tilting his head to the side.

“Very few designs were ever copyrighted, and most were from the first generation of pilots,” Sojiro continued, raising an arched brow at Jack when his scales seemed to flicker darker, before settling. “Of course, we have records of all three designs that were copyrighted with the second generation, but some estimated five designs were copyrighted in the first generation, and the exact records for three of those are still lost in the old labs, either destroyed or untouchable to any except the highest-ranking CTAC commanders. Which is preposterous. There is information there that we could use to make modern piloting easier,” Sojiro scoffed. “But my point is this: copyrighted designs are not common knowledge within the community, and of the five I have seen, you are not among them.”

Jack growled deep in his chest, scales bleeding to black, tinged with wildfire orange and gold as he stood up, tail raising and flicking behind him. _What the hell do you want? Another pet to play experiments on?_

“I understand your wariness, Ja–”

Sojiro doubled over in that moment, fist to his mouth in a coughing fit that made Jack his and fall into a defensive crouch, body curled to attack with his tail, before he lowered his tail. He whined softly, sniffing the air and made a low noise at the faint smell of blood.

_Sojiro-san…?_

Sojiro waved him off, baring his teeth as he caught his breath. “Not, not a word to Reyes,” he sighed, straightening and offered his hands to Jack when he slunk closer, finding no blood despite the scent of it in the air.

_You’re a Meth; why get sick? Why endure?_ Jack wanted to ask, whining softly as he pushed his snout into Sojiro’s hands.

“It is time to join Kazue,” he murmured, smoothing a palm over Jack’s facial scales, the other holding his chin. “I will not tell anyone you are who and what you are. I had only believed that all of you had died, or gone feral. Clearly I was wrong.”

_Not all, no. There were four of us, and then Sadie…. And then we were three. And they left, tried to go home. I never heard from them again,_ Jack thought, swallowing as he looked away and let his scales dull to a grey-blue.

“I have illegal copies of schematics on how your A-Links worked; I can create something from it to try and separate the two of you, and create a set of speakers for Reyes to use if he ever needs to talk to you again. Is this acceptable to you?” Sojiro asked, letting Jack go when he made himself retreat from the petting.

_Yeah, that would be nice,_ he nodded.

“Very well. I do not believe there are any living scientists left of those who worked on you, but I can also attempt to work on giving you the chance to relink to a human body, if – no? Why not?” he asked, frowning when Jack shook his head.

_It’s been too long. Just disconnect us,_ he sighed, tapping the side of his head with a claw.

Sojiro pursed his lips, then nodded. “As you wish, then. My offer will remain, and as I said, all of this will remain confidential, between you, and me.”

* * * * * * *

Hanzo saw them off, lips pursed at Sojiro’s lab door, the same way Sojiro’s had been pursed when Jack refused his initial offer to return to a human body. He knew something was wrong, but not enough to press the matter.

Jack squeezed himself into the back of Gabe’s hovercar with a grimace and narrated his complaints to Gabe’s grimacing winces, then settled with a huff.

“You might as well stay with me from now on,” Gabriel sighed, driving out.

_What?_

“Yep. Live with me; I’ve got an apartment, and space for you. Just gotta get you a bed or something to sleep on. I mean, it won’t happen _immediately_: I still have to clear it through official protocols and shit, but we’re gonna be with each other for a while still. So you might as well be more comfortable, and get to stretch your legs. _If_ you behave, of course. I can still put you back in the stables if you break my trust.”

Jack couldn’t help the smile that bared his teeth, appreciating the unsure sincerity from Gabe, the tentative hope that Jack would agree.

_Fine, but I get to go somewhere I can run, every day. You’re insisting on feeding me every day, and that I have to eat it all. That’s a lot of energy that has nowhere to go, and I wasn’t built to lounge on beds all day,_ Jack said, sneezing in the back.

“Alright,” Gabe said, using the rearview mirror to look back at him. “I can do that.”

_Thank you._

Gabe nodded and looked away, and Jack could swear he saw the faintest, darker tint to his cheeks. “Yep. Got it.”

Jack lay his head down on his paws, grin still large. _<strike>You big softie.</strike>_

* * * * * * *

Late that night, after Jack and Gabriel had left, after Hanzo and Genji had argued, after Genji had come looking for justification only to find a gentle rebuke, after the tense and silent dinner that ended with them more than grateful to retreat to their chosen sanctuaries on the property, Sojiro found himself alone in his bedroom, pulling out a nearly-forgotten holopad from the bottom of a drawer.

Sojiro flipped it on, looking through old photos until he found the one he was looking for and sighed at it, staring long and hard at the image of two young women standing side by side, clearly siblings, next to an adolescent biotech suspended in a tank.

_Kasumi, I found another one like you. I swore to you, and to Kazue, that I would help you, and I could not. I will do everything in my power to help him, in your stead._


	7. Home at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Real life and the new year is finally catching up to me again, so writing and updates are going to be slowing down, sadly. I'll be doing my best to update at least once a month, so fear not! The story will continue, just a little slower than before

**Chapter Six: Home at Last**

Gabriel barely had time to start the paperwork process on releasing Jack to his custody when one of his officers knocked and half-barreled into his office, wincing and apologizing before closing the door and stood in front of his desk.

“Sorry, Sir, it’s just… well, the Ashes are here again, and they’re claiming that the biotech downstairs is theirs.”

“What the hell do they mean he’s ‘theirs’?”

“They say they’ve got the rights to him, sir, paperwork and all, and that it’s – I mean, _he’s_ biotech that Miss Ashe’s brother keeps running out with, via a satellite link. I’ve got them in the waiting room sir, but, but they’re _Meths_. They can take whatever they want –”

“Not if I can help it,” Gabriel scowled, ignoring Jack’s prodding and poking and questions as he strode out to the waiting room with his officer hot on his heels, opening the door, with a huff when he came face to face with a hulking omnic bodyguard in a tiny bowler hat, beeping cheerfully at Gabe before he stepped aside and revealed Ashe.

She was slender, wealthy beyond what she probably knew what to do with, taking her time to reapply a deep crimson lipstick with a compact mirror before finally looking up at Gabriel, her smile a little sweet, a little venomous.

"Captain. It's a real pity we haven't met before now," she smiled, crossing her legs and extended a hand to him, palm down.

"Indeed, Miss Ashe," he said, taking her hand and turned her hand to shake it, smiling at the flash of irritation in her eyes. "I understand you're here for a biotech we have down in the basement."

"That's correct. My brother's been real reckless this time; took us too long to figure out where he'd gone with it. He likes to camp out in one of our many homes and _establishments_ for weeks at a time. He's been doin' it for long enough that it's no real concern when he goes missin' for a week or three," she smiled. "Please, take a look at our documents. This proves the tech is ours."

Gabriel hummed, poking Jack back with his own thoughts. _Will you shut up? I'm trying to figure out how to fix this and keep you, and part of that includes reading what's actually on the page and making sure that I can properly poke holes in it_, Gabe sighed, pursing his lips.

_Yeah well she doesn't have a brother, from what I can tell,_ Jack groused. _I've heard of her, seen her maybe once, but she's not a pilot, far as I can tell._

"Would you mind if I took my time with these, Miss, and get back to you by the end of the week?" Gabriel asked, looking up. "I'm good at managing people and paperwork, but even I need time to get used to a new precinct."

"Of course; if there's anythin' else you need, do call," she smiled again, as sweet and as venomous as before, and left a red and white card on the coffee table before standing. "Come on, Bob. Oh, one thing, Captain," she said.

"Yes?" he said, standing up with her.

"I'd like to see my biotech. Make sure he's all good and cared for."

"I can't take you down at present, Miss Ashe; we've got more than a few unsavories camping out in the cells below, but know that he's doing incredibly well. I'll organize to have him bathed for you, once I've gone over this," he said, lifting the file she'd given him.

Ashe gave him a funny look, chuckling softly. "That's mighty sweet, Captain. Defending my honor, and all that. I assure you I don't need it," she finished, her smile dropping from her lips. "Fine. I accept that I'm not goin’ down there today, but I will be back, and I _will_ see my property.”

_My _ass_ is your property,_ Jack huffed, and Gabriel had to fight every urge to snort and laugh at the irony.

“That’s to be expected, Miss Ashe. And I can show you current, live security footage of him, but I still can't take you down today."

Ashe pursed her lips, her mouth curling into an ugly shape before she shrugged. "Fine, but no thanks. I'll trust your word for it this time, Captain. But I will have him back," she said, beckoning Bob as she strode out of the precinct.

_What if she's telling the truth and she does have a brother?_ he wondered, heaving a slow sigh before stepping out. "I want you to get me everything we can on the Ashes; who's family, legitimate and not, and who isn't, who's close enough to almost be family. Summarize it, and make notes on things I would find interesting, that's relevant to knowing her. I need to make sure these are legitimate documents, and that her story about a hidden brother is true. This is your job for now, until you're done with it."

"Yes sir," the officer nodded, looking both relieved and strained at the same time. "I'll have it back to you as soon as possible, sir."

"Thank you, officer," Gabe smiled, patting his shoulder before returning to his office and poured over the documents Ashe had left with him, finding them mostly complete, except for no mentions of any of the scars and healed-over injuries Jack had sustained. Did she forget about them, or did she simply omit it in a moment of haste to get her brother and biotech back?

There was no real way of confirming any of that, through the document or Jack, Gabe decided with a grimace, standing up to get a cup of coffee.

_You don't believe that I'm my own person._

Jack's voice was soft, unsure, hurt.

_This makes more sense than you being a whole... person-biotech-whatever all on your own. I need to rule it out –_

_Even after what Sojiro confirmed?_

Gabe pursed his lips. Maybe _especially_ after what Sojiro had confirmed, even. Ashe had been convincing, her story making so much more sense that whatever it was that Jack and Sojiro were saying.

Were the Shimada and Ashe families close? He’d need to look into it.

_Really. You think siblings should to_ this _to each other?_

Gabe grunted, flinging an arm out to the wall to steady himself, images and sensations making his vision swim, his knees weak.

Phantom voices laughing, Ashe talking about how they finally had him, her clothes pristine and her sneer of disgust at her clothes trailing over the ground. The pain of muscle spasms from something that left his skin feeling tight and too loose and burnt. The pain of another modified cattle-prod keeping him from getting up.

_Oh,_ fuck _Jack I can't breathe,_ Gabe wheezed, sinking to his knees.

_You think_ that's _how siblings should treat each other? You think that's how it should be? Are all you city-types this fucked up and deranged? I thought it was just the Meths and their bored, over-rich lives. I didn't realize it came this far down, too,_ Jack snarled, adding image upon image, Gabe finally recognizing them as memories from the tastes and scents and sights and emotions and touches, so different to the usually soundless daydreams he and Jack sometimes had, and that the other was privy to.

Gabriel could hear people talk around him, voices muffled and faraway, bodies torn between giving him a wide berth and cautiously approaching.

_Jack I can’t breathe; ease up!_

He wheezed and gasped, curling in on himself, A-Link pounding in time with a now-raging headache. Everything hurt: phantom sensations from long ago that were still fresh enough in Jack’s mind, in his maelstrom of emotions – hurt, rage, pain, longing, resignation – that overwhelmed, consumed.

Somewhere, a woman’s voice barked out orders, Gabe’s world going black at the edges, Jack’s memories pushing down, down, pulling tight, filling his lungs –

_Jack please I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe –_

There was the crossover of a sharp sting from Jack, the yelp of pain and the influx of emotions and memories were gone, leaving Gabriel light-headed and disoriented, emptying the contents of his stomach into a very convenient between his knees.

“Easy, Captain,” Amari soothed, a hand on his back before she barked at the other officers to get back to work and stop staring. “Jack?”

“Fuck… yeah, he’s, he overloaded me with memories,” Gabe grunted, spitting into the bin and grimaced at the sour stink of bile, too miffed by Jack’s show of force and too grateful to breathe easily again to give a damn about vomiting in front of most of his precinct.

“Hm, I suspected he had something to do with it,” she frowned. “Let’s get you seated, and then some water.”

“I was actually going for coffee,” he started, staring back at Ana when she leveled a withering glare at him. Neither budged for a long moment, then Gabe sighed. “Fine. I can do a glass of water. Probably brush my teeth, too.”

“That would be best,” she said, helping him stand and handed the bin off to another officer, taking Gabriel by the elbow and sat him down on the couch, then pressed a glass of water into his hand and stared him down until he drank it.

“What brought this on?”

“Ashe has paperwork claiming Jack is her brother –”

“Elizabeth Ashe? She’s an only child.”

“You sure?” Gabe asked, raising a brow.

“Yes; I remember her bragging about it last year. We can bring up her records, but she has no brother. Not one old enough to pilot a biotech, in any case. And I thought you were convinced Jack was his own person?”

He sighed, sagging against the couch with a grimace. “I am. Was. This just… makes more sense. How the fuck does someone get trapped inside a biotech like this? Is it even possible? I know Shimada said so, but….”

“But?” Ana prodded, tilting her head to the side.

_But how old is the tech really, for this to have happened? What about Jack’s body? Where was it, how old was it already? Could someone even live if their stack was trapped in something decaying?_

“There’s a lot that just doesn’t add up right,” Gabe finally sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face.

_My human body is safe, preserved. But I can’t get back into it,_ Jack murmured, a full-body itch of discomfort crawling down from the base of Gabe’s skull from the biotech.

_Can you show –_

_No. And please don’t ask me about… my past again, if it’s not relevant. I don’t want to talk about it. <strike>I don’t like remembering how it was and comparing it to how it is</strike>._

_Okay, fine. Now I just have to… deal with this,_ Gabe sighed, shaking his head slightly.

This wasn’t entirely the retirement he’d planned after his time in CTAC, but it certainly was an adventure.

Ana snorted when she sat down on the couch beside him, patting his shoulder. “I have no doubt that you will figure it out. You look like that kind of man,” she said, turning a deadpan grin onto Gabe, he found he couldn’t hold back the laughter.

* * * * * * *

It took another month of paperwork that involved a judge to get Ashe to back off, shrugging off the fine and bail fees like it was nothing, and Gabriel was sure he heard her tell her bodyguard that it was ‘worth the little extra money’.

But right after that, at least, Jack was released int Gabe’s custody to live with him and stretch his legs a little.

Their first stop, after Gabe bought a mattress for him, was the biotech training grounds to let Jack loose. Restlessness grew between them over the month dealing with Ashe, with Jack pacing inside his cell and snapping at anyone who came too close, made too much noise, said or did anything he didn’t particularly like.

That, and the running commentary of ‘_Gotta run, gotta run, gotta run, stretch my legs, gotta run gotta run gotta stretch small cage gotta run–’_ over and over again was driving Gabriel mad.

“Good afternoon, sunshine,” Gabe called from the barn doors, even though he knew Jack was aware he was close.

_Really? A nickname?_

“Yeah, well. You’ve been such a _joy_ lately,” Gabe said, stopping outside his cell. “You gonna behave so I can take you out for a run?”

_Yes! Fuck yes, let me out <strike>can I run there, let me run there</strike> I can behave, I’ll behave <strike>is he gonna make me wear the muzzle I hate the muzzle but I guess if I have to</strike> I’m ready,_ Jack finished with a snort, colors pulsing bright and eager on his scales, blue eyes burning into Gabe with the strength of his stare, sitting down right by the gate.

“I have no idea what it is, but something tells me you’re extremely eager to go out,” Gabe said, opening the gate with his handprint. “No muzzle today, but I do have to take you in the trailer.”

_<strike>Dammit</strike> okay, that’s fine,_ Jack nodded tail tip flicking and swishing, prancing out behind Gabe to the basement parking and right into the open and waiting trailer. _Let’s go, let’s go._

“Alright, alright! Let me close up, then we can go. Don’t move around in there too much, yeah? I’m not gonna tie you down because you’re smart enough to understand that you can tip us both if you get excited in there.”

_Yeah yeah, I know,_ Jack huffed, looking back at Gabe as he closed the trailer door, tail curled and tucked in around himself where he lay on the floor.

Jack’s voice was near constant, excited snatches of thoughts all the way to the training grounds, the excitement getting to Gabe and kept him from really concentrating the way he should have.

_Hey, wanna tone that down just a little? I’m having a hard time concentrating on the road._

_Right, sorry. I’ll try,_ Jack said, pulling back a little, static occasionally filling in the worst of the gaps until Gabriel parked, and apparently the request flew out the window.

_Hurry up, hurry up, <strike>let me out</strike> but stay safe trailer doors can be heavy <strike>but I really want out</strike> I can smell grass!_ Jack made a long, cooing-rumbling noise, with some shuffling from inside the trailer while Gabe opened the door, chuckling to himself.

“Alright, hang tight, Jack,” he said, lowering the door and nearly dropped it on his foot when he saw Jack had turned around, half-crouching, half-laying down and ready to go as soon as Jack had the all-clear. “How…?”

_I’m a lot more agile and flexible than I look,_ Jack grinned, long, sharp teeth on display with bright blues and golds.

“Alright, you big baby, get,” he said, stepping aside and jerked his head out at the grass and the massive training building, flinching at the loud trumpet from Jack and the streak of blue that rushed out and rattled the trailer….

Only for Jack to launch himself side-first into the grass, rumbling and snorting and grunting as he rolled and rubbed himself along it, sneezing violently before rolling onto his back, legs kicking at the air.

_He’s a giant dog-horse,_ Gabe thought, smile soft and incredulous as he chuckled, watching Jack cover himself in grass stains and basically ruin the lawn with his scales, claws and tail blade.

He was panting lightly by the time he was done, lying stretched out on the grass and purring softly, looking up when Gabe approached.

_That was amazing,_ Jack grinned, lazy and content for the moment, reaching to Gabe with a forepaw and hooked it onto his hip, half-stretching, half-pressing into the slight resistance Gabe gave.

“Yeah? It looked fun,” Gabe chuckled, petting over his paw.

_It was. I’d say you should try it, but I don’t think it works the same way for humans._

“It definitely doesn’t,” he snorted, then patted Jack’s paw. “Come on, we’ve got an arena and treadmills and shit inside, if you still wanna run.”

_Hell yeah, I still wanna run!_ Jack said, rolling to his feet and shook off the grass. _Lead the way, Gabe._

He nodded, patting Jack’s shoulder and fed off the emotional exchange: Jack’s delight at being touched and being allowed to touch back, the quiet pleasure and content-humbling-satisfaction-gratification from Gabe, and the shy-glee-teasing that returned from Jack.

“You know, as weird as that is, it really makes communicating with each other easier,” Gabe said, pushing open the doors for Jack to enter the building.

_It does, yeah. And it just proves you’re an absolute softie,_ he grinned, bounding in and trotting away with a barking-cough when Gabe tried to slap his rump.

“You take that back, Jack!”

_Never,_ he grinned, growling softly, blues golds and streaks of red making up his colors.

“Fine, I’ll just have to make you,” Gabe said, stalking closer.

_You’ll have to catch me first,_ Jack grinned, bounding away into the sand arena and bucked, tossing his head and waited for Gabe to catch up before racing away again, turning back to play and run until Gabe collapsed in the middle, chest heaving with pants and laughter, sand clinging to his sweat.

_Giving up already?_ Jack teased, licking his cheek.

“Just resting, and reassessing my plan of attack,” Gabe said, hands coming up to pet Jack’s jaw. “You keep going; I can still feel that restlessness from you. It’s better, but it’s not gone. Just don’t cover me in sand, alright?”

_Can’t do something you’re already doing to yourself,_ Jack chuckled, cooing when Gabe pretended offense, and took off around the arena.

Jack was fast, crossing the arena lengths and diagonals in a few seconds, turns sharp and barely losing speed, even if he turned nearly one-eighty to face the other direction.

And Gabe had the very distinct impression that this wasn’t the fastest that Jack could run.

_There’s not quite enough space for me to go all out, but it definitely helped,_ Jack said, mouth open and panting when he returned to where Gabe was sitting up. _Thank you, for bringing me out here,_ he said, closing his mouth and nosed at Gabe’s chest, lying down beside him.

“You’re welcome, Jack,” he smiled, petting over his scales, thumbs tracing the ridges over Jack’s eyes. “I bought you a superking, double-thick mattress. They have bigger, so just let me know if that one’s too small, or uncomfortable, but I think it might work. So, if it wasn’t clear, you’re coming home with me today, and you’ll have relatively free roam. Just so long as I know where you are, and can get to you quickly enough.”

Jack lifted his head, turning it slightly to look Gabe in the eye. _You mean that?_

“Yup. I do. So I can show you around the rest of this place, check up on my pilots and biotech while we’re here, make sure things are up to standard, and then I can take you home, help you settle in. Maybe figure out how the hell I’m gonna give you a bath, because those grass stains are _awful_, and I am _not_ gonna scrub them out of your sheets if I don’t have to,” Gabe smirked, tapping Jack’s snout and snorted a laugh at the way Jack squealed softly.

_Hope you have a hose and shit,_ Jack said, voice soft and pleased as he lay his head in Gabe’s lap. _Because you’re gonna need it._


	8. Records Kept and Hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the late chapter - my laptop decided to burn out its processor, and my previous two were simply too old to really work (rip to the one before the last one, because it's also well into processor failure, and my very first one, which is from... 2007? With a non-existent battery and a fussy power cord). 
> 
> So this chapter comes late, from my mom's laptop, which doesn't even have Word on it, lol. It's been a real struggle, but it's done. Hope y'all will enjoy it

**Chapter Seven: Records Kept and Hidden**

Jack had been right, to no-one’s real surprise. Gabe had indeed needed an actual hose, and a rough scrub brush to get all the grass stains and gunk off of Jack once they went home.

It gave him a solid arm workout, not in the slightest because Jack was dirty, per se, but rather because Jack had enjoyed the scrubbing so much that instincts had kicked in and made him push and rub back and forth against the brush, groaning and grunting with the effort. Jack caught himself twice, apologizing and trying to settle, but it wasn’t long before Gabe was leaning hard into him again, laughing low and breathless at his antics.

It was worth it, in the end, even if they almost ended up clogging Gabe’s drain with dead skin flakes and scales.

“If you want me to buff you, that’s gonna have to wait until next week or something, big guy. You’ve worn me out good and proper,” Gabe sighed, collapsing onto his couch when they were done.

_Ha, thanks for the offer, but I think I’m good,_ Jack grinned, lying down at Gabe’s feet and preened, colors in soft patterns of warm blues, golds and hints of red. _I feel like a new man. Well. You know,_ Jack chuckled, trapping Gabe’s foot with a forepaw when the man tried to push at his shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah,” Gabriel smiled, sitting up to run a hand over Jack’s head. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, Jack. Maybe we should do it again next week, anyway. Or every two weeks; keep you clean and healthy. You definitely _look_ better this way.”

_Yeah? I feel better. Nothing is… tight?_ Jack said, a phantom sensation passing along to Gabe that he could only describe as being similar to wearing old clothes that were a size too small for the day, feeling fine about them until they were taken off, and the realization about how uncomfortable they’d been finally sunk in.

“Yeah I get you. It can’t be easy cleaning all of yourself, _by_ yourself. Even _I_ had a hard time reaching some places, and I could actually get on you to do it,” Gabe said, guiding Jack’s head to his lap to keep petting it, enjoying the smooth coolness of his scales.

_Yeah… and we __I__ wore through that brush. __Didn’t exactly mean to__,_ he finished, blinking up at Gabe.

“Eh, I’d do it again. Maybe outside next time, though. As long as you promise to let me dry you, and you don’t go rolling in the grass immediately after I get you clean,” Gabe finished, the stern note to his voice betrayed by the shine in his eyes.

Jack cooed, making himself more comfortable. _Oh, no. I could never do you such a disservice after such rigorous bathing,_ he agreed. _I would of course, have to go for the smelliest mud puddle,_ he finished with a grin.

Gabriel sputtered, and Jack laughed, his rough coughing-bark filling the space between Gabe’s playful indignation and his own chuckles.

_It’s not so bad to have him close after all, I guess,_ Gabriel thought distantly, forced off the couch when his stomach growled loudly for food.

* * * * * * *

The next few weeks were filled with work for Gabriel, exercise and limited free ram for Jack - who mostly traveled with Gabe to and from the precinct - and several trips to the training arena to record some basic stats about Jack, and get him the exercise he needed. The stats included his height, weight, build, distinguishing features, diet, strength, speed, and endurance.

Jack ranked pitifully low on physical strength, for his size, but his ability to dig and gouge holes with his claws was impressive.

But if Gabriel had thought that was something, then he was amazed by Jack’s agility and endurance, and completely _floored_ by his top speeds.

So were the rest of the pilots and mechanics who watched, for that matter, as Jack easily reached the top speeds of some of the fastest cars the precinct owned.

Admittedly Jack couldn’t hold those speeds for very long, but it was long enough to back one _hell_ of a difference in a chase.

_No wonder they have such a hard time chasing you down,_ Gabriel thought, hesitating for a moment before marking Jack’s top speed as much lower on the datapad than he’d initially recorded.

_Yep! I’m the fastest one out here,_ Jack grinned, body tinted with gold as his sides heaved with his panting, coming up to watch Gabe. _That’s not my top speed. And that’s not my actual endurance… nor are…. Gabe all of these stats are wrong._

_I know that,_ Gabriel replied, pursing his lips as he scowled and finished tweaking the numbers.

_Why? They’re close, sure, in some cases, but why? Why not record the reality -_

_Look, I still don’t really know what to believe, but I believe what I see, and I don’t want to give anyone a fucking handbook on how to catch you with this. I actually kind of regret the whole thought process that led me to the idea of recording all this in the first place,_ he scowled, locking the document’s editing with a personal password, and saved it as a higher security clearance document.

“Come on, let’s hose you down, get you some water, and head back to the precinct so I can finish up a couple things before we hit the market for food,” Gabe said, cupping Jack’s jaw and patted it gently before leading him back to the Basin, where the biotech was hosed and sometimes pressure-washed before being dropped back in their tanks for healing and storage.

_When do we hear back from Sojiro?_

“Soon; I got a message alert from him while you were clocking in your top speed. So I’ll be reading that once we’re out of here,” Gabriel nodded, adjusting the hose and started with Jack’s legs, hosing off a fine layer of sweat that he couldn’t see, but that Jack mentioned was definitely there.

_So vocal,_ Gabe thought fondly, holding the hose steady to let Jack turn and play in it with soft groans and rumbles.

_Yeah, yeah,_ Jack grinned, giving his okay to shut off the water. _I heard a couple of the pilots talk about something that the Shimadas are going to be hosting soon, too. What’s that about?_

“Oh, the biotech display? They’ve been planning to bring out some new tech and show off what it’s capable of. It’s only due for showcase in about a month or so, though. They’re busy making preparations for it, and aside from the fact that we need to be there to see what’s new to keep citizens safe and upgrade _our own_ ranks, we’re going as city-sanctioned security, in case anything goes wrong,” Gabe explained, leading Jack outside to sun himself before they went home.

_Alright; am I going with you?_

“Not in white. I’ve been listening to the chatter, and there really are a whole boatload of rumors about you. At least if you’re not so _obviously_ you, it’ll be easier for people to keep their paws off you.”

_Ah, makes sense,_ Jack nodded, making himself comfortable on the grass. _So what did Shimada send you?_

"I'm opening it now, hold on for a moment, yeah?" Gabe grinned, rolling his eyes at Jack and opened the message. "It seems like he's working on a set of speakers for you, first, so we can communicate more easily," he added after a brief scan. "Sojiro also says that he's just about done with the prototype, and we should meet up with him at the end of the week to test it out. That was a lot faster than I actually expected it to go," he admitted looking up at Jack.

_Agreed, but I'm not really gonna complain. We might've been connected for a few weeks, but it's still really awkward to have to take a dump and have someone listen in. Or listen in on yours,_ Jack said, maw curling into a grimace as he made a low noise.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that one," Gabe muttered. And that didn't even include the one time Gabriel had woken up with a semi, asleep enough to consider lazily getting off before Jack started grooming himself in Gabe's lounge.

"Yeah, once that's all sorted, I guess it'll be easier to figure out which signals he needs to use for your A-Link, and then disconnect us for good," Gabriel sighed, leaning back against Jack. "And you can go back to helping out the farmers, like you should. I'm sure Jacob misses you."

_Yeah, yeah he probably does,_ Jack chuckled. _And he's getting old; their kids aren't interested in taking over the farm, either, from what I can tell. <strike>Not that I really blame them, it's hard work</strike>,_ he sighed, stretching out his forelegs and started grooming them. _But I like to help out where I can._

Gabriel nodded, the sound of Jack licking and absently narrating his grooming a background irritation that faded to white noise. "Yeah," he trailed, wondering for a moment if he shouldn't let Jack go in the farmlands for a few days, and head out to check in on him every evening. _Maybe,_ he allowed.

_Maybe what?_ Jack asked, pausing mid-lick, tongue tip caught between his front teeth.

Gabe chuckled, shaking his head and simply snapped a quick picture. "Nothing much, just wondering," he admitted, clicking his back when he stretched and stood. "We should go; cmon, sunshine."

_Alright,_ Jack nodded, licking his chops and stood, following Gabe back to the trailer.

* * * * * * *

Hanzo pursed his lips and declined a string of applicants for their own pilot program, all of them worded almost exactly the same, and with the pompous air of someone who presumed they would get in purely by spamming. "Some things never change," he muttered, shutting down his holopad for the day and left his office, fully intending to spar a little before taking a long bath in the onsen, and retiring early.

Until he found his father still tinkering away on a project in one of their personal workshops, pausing at the open door and knocked.

"Come in," Sojiro called absently, adjusting the glasses on his nose and squinted at a part that disappointed him. "What can I assist with?"

"Otōsan," Hanzo said, stepping in quietly.

"Ah, Hanzo," he said, putting the parts down carefully and lowered his glasses before looking over at his eldest. "What is the time?"

He hummed. "Around five in the evening," he said, standing on the other side of the worktable, looking over components for a speaker and A-Links, although a rather primitive-looking A-Link. "Is this for Jack?"

"Yes; though getting the A-Link to co-operate with the speakers is proving to be a unique challenge," Sojiro said, sighing as he leaned back in his seat. "I am grateful I insisted on getting backed stools; this sleeve's back is not designed for work like this anymore," he smirked, expression softening very slightly at Hanzo's frown. "Stasis is not forever, Hanzo."

"I know, Otōsan. But I wonder how Genji will take it. I... fear that his current streak has to do with our Okāsan," he murmured, looking down at the components again.

"Mm, perhaps. But even Genji must know that this is not forever, and he is likely to have found he desires a time in stasis of his own, by then," Sojiro said, clearing his throat. "Perhaps a fresh set of eyes on this will do it some good. I'm having trouble with this section. What do you see?" he asked, standing and stepped aside, gesturing that Hanzo take his place.

Hanzo nodded, coming around and moved the stool aside, taking mental stock of the various parts and their functions, and how they needed to be connected in order to work properly. He frowned, carefully examining a few components and glanced over the schematics his father had on a holopad nearby, rearranging a few pieces after making sure he had the right idea. "I think this will give you the connection you are looking for," he said, straightening and stepping back. "But this A-Link... I've never seen anything like it before, Otōsan. Which generation of links -"

"It is first generation," Sojiro said, wheezing roughly and cleared his throat again.

"Otōsan?"

"I am alright," Sojiro said, coughing into his fist. "A mis-swallow," he waved off, the lines around his eyes tight.

Hanzo frowned, disbelieving but letting it go for now. "So Jack is first generation, like...?"

Sojiro nodded, sinking into his stool again to look over Hanzo's proposed correction. "Ah, yes this will fix the problem.... And yes, he is. But it is not to be discussed as such, anywhere that it can be overheard. Pass me that - yes, thank you, Hanzo," he finished, beginning to put all of it together.

"I understand. Does Reyes know?"

"I doubt it. I was not even sure until I spoke with Jack."

"Does that mean that maybe my aunt is out there, somewhere?" Hanzo asked. "Or was the story of her going 'missing' only a story?"

Sojiro sighed through his nose. "It was only a story. She was cremated and buried within our family cemetery, after she lost her sanity to the changes. She clawed her own skull open."

Hanzo balked, back stiffening before he exhaled and shook his head. "Otōsan...."

"It was a long time ago," he sighed, setting down what he was busy with. "But it was not easy to see what had happened to her. for some reason, Jack is still... _present_, and it is important to preserve that. And begin quietly working on a way to reverse the link. Somehow."

"Could they not just resleeve the pilots?"

Sojiro shook his head and shrugged. "It is unknown, though I think it is an unlikely situation. But CTAC has kept those labs under a tighter lock and key than we keep ours, so it is impossible to access valuable information, because of _fools_ who are too afraid of what it might mean," he scowled. "But there is nothing to be done about that, for now. While you are here, how are the preparations coming along for the demonstration?"

"They are coming along well, Otōsan. All that remains is to finalize the police escort, set up the arena as required, and pick up any stragglers with late tickets, or late replies to private invitations," Hanzo said, watching his father tinker and smoothed his sleeve.

"Good, I am pleased. And the _private_ demonstration two nights before that?"

"All we still require are the competitor's pilots and their biotech," Hanzo said. "We have the merchandise for sale, both biotech and arms, lodging is prepared, security has been updated and briefed."

Sojiro glanced up, studying Hanzo for a moment before he nodded firmly. "Efficient. You will be a better scion than I ever was," he mused, fixing most of the speaker together with a pleased expression.

"Thank you, Otōsan. Though you have left large shoes to fill," Hanzo said, smile small and warm.

"Ha, it is a good thing, then, that they were only sandals," Sojiro smirked, winking at Hanzo before they both broke into chuckles.

"They are more than that, and you know it," Hanzo smiled. "But, Otōsan, what is wrong? I have seen you coughing more often lately," he finally asked.

Sojiro sighed, looking at Hanzo over his glasses. "Call it a 'new adventure'. But -"

"Tōsan! I found you, look what I - oh, Hanzo. You're here too," Genji said, bursting into the room and deflating a little when he saw his brother. "Anyway, I found those sweets we used to share when I was little," Genji continued, stepping closer to the worktable and revealed a brown paper bag of soft candies.

"I haven't seen those in years," Hanzo murmured, leaning in when Genji showed off his loot.

"Right?! They moved shop, which is why we couldn't find them. But they even taste the same!" he grinned, offering the first pick of the candies to their father.

"Thank you, Genji," he said, a small and faraway smile just barely curling his lips as he took one from the bag.

"Brother," Genji said, turning to Hanzo with something of a challenge in his eyes.

"Thank you, Genji," Hanzo said, pursing his lips when his brother scoffed. "Are you going to participate in the biotech displays?"

"Of course I am," Genji sniffed, taking two candies out of the packet and sucked on one. "I wouldn't miss it for anything. And we've just upgraded Soba, too, so it won't be fair to waste a chance to see what I can do with the upgrades."

"Don't forget some tactics, Genji," Sojiro reminded with a nod, putting the rest of the speaker together.

"Of course not, Tōsan. I can beat them all without it, but it'll be fun to see what the upgrades can do," Genji grinned, popping the other candy into his mouth and hummed when his com bleeped, pulling it out as he shoved the bag of sweets at Hanzo. "Ooh, gotta go. See you around! Have fun with... that, Tōsan!" he grinned, not looking up as his thumb flew over the keypad, backing out and disappeared.

Hanzo sighed, shaking his head at Genji's back.

"Do not force him to open up to you, Hanzo. Only be there for him until he is ready."

"Does that apply to you too, Otōsan?"

Hanzo stiffened under the sharp glare, holding firm until Sojiro sighed and gave in. "Yes, I suppose it does. But as I was saying before Genji came in, do not tell him about what you have noticed. Not yet, anyway."

"Will you explain to me, what I am seeing?"

"Later on, Hanzo. For now it is nothing to be concerned about. This should be ready by tomorrow; we will need to contact Captain Reyes and Jack for the first trials, and tweak it from there."

Hanzo nodded. "I will be interested to know how it goes."

"I think you should be present for it, Hanzo. Chances are good that this will not be a once-off dealing with Reyes and Jack; you will need to know how to maintain and assist with Jack, in the future. I will be informing Reyes and Jack of this, as well, and from there you will steadily take over from me," Sojiro explained, holding out a hand for the bag of candies that Genji had brought.

"I will dedicate my attention to it," Hanzo nodded, passing the bag to his father, pointedly ignoring the casual reminder that Hanzo would be alone, to deal with their businesses, far too soon.

"Good; and do not bother reading up on much of the second-generation biotech. You will not find anything helpful in there, for Jack."

He frowned, tilting his head as he studied his father. "I was going to ask about the A-Link connection... is that really what they used with the first?"

"It is."

"They are lucky it did not go much worse. But how did Reyes connect to Jack? Or did Jack connect to him?"

Sojiro spread his hands, shaking his head and stood. "Come, we must clean up for dinner, so walk with me. And I do not know, Hanzo. The exact workings of those old A-Links are locked deep within the original labs, and even _that_ was closely guarded. I suspect they may have had freer communication with one another, but I cannot be sure. It is possible that their range is both greater and signal strength stronger than ours. I do not know what the biotech Jack possesses' purpose was, but it certainly wasn't for casual romping, and as a civilian who requested that..." he shook his head. "We do not know who was part of the program, nor do we have any way of finding out. And assuming Jack is even his first name, it is still common enough that searching for 'Jack who was a first generation pilot' would be fruitless. So to cease my rambling on a fascinating subject, Hanzo, I do not know how they connected to one another. I doubt even _they _know how they ended up connecting to each other."

"I see," Hanzo nodded, the pair entering the onsen. "So it could be anything. And there aren't supposed to be any first-gens left.... But Captain Reyes is former CTAC. Surely he would be able to request access to the old labs? I could suggest it to him."

"He is aware of that, though why he has not requested access yet, could be for any number of reasons. I only wish I had paid more attention to what Kasumi had said about her comrades in the program. Perhaps she had known of Jack, or had known more about the function and operation of the A-Links.... But the past is the past, and there is nothing more I can do about that now."

Hanzo nodded, the pair splitting to shower first before they would soak in the baths, Hanzo excusing himself to mull over the new information in his own time and way.


	9. Business as Usual

**Chapter Eight: Business as Usual  
**

Hanzo led Reyes and Jack down the halls to the garden where they'd first spoken to Sojiro, Gabriel's face a little dark about the news that Hanzo would be sitting in on this appointment.

He couldn't help but wonder how much the captain knew, or by extension, how much _Jack_ knew, and then passed on to Reyes. Either way, it didn't matter much. They would need to get used to dealing with Hanzo soon enough, if his father's coughing was anything to go by.

And Hanzo still wasn't sure if he was simply more aware of it now, or if it was a matter of his father being more comfortable in showing vulnerability around Hanzo, now that he knew. Neither thought sat particularly well with him, and he drew in a deep breath and released it in a sigh, glancing back at a noise from Jack, and a humming reply from Reyes.

"Do you have concerns?"

"Jack's just noticed you've been sighing a lot more than one normally might on a walk like this," Reyes shrugged, stepping up beside Hanzo. "He's a little worried."

He glanced back at Jack, his body a mix of dulled, unsure colors shifting over his scales, cooing softly in question. _So he does know more than he might advertise,_ Hanzo thought. _Or perhaps I am simply not paying attention to myself_. "Yes, I am fine. It has just been a stressful week, what with finalizing the display arrangements."

"Oh, yeah. You've got that coming up in a month. I was thinking -"

"Do not bring Jack. Not in disguise, or in plain sight. Everyone who is anyone with a vague interest in him will be in attendance. And not even your task force will be enough to help him," Hanzo said, turning away and off the hallways to the stone path. "There is quite the bounty on his head, and the display is a gathering of Meths and mercenaries. I am certain you can piece together the danger that combination is, with advanced biotech."

Reyes scoffed behind him, muttering something unintelligible before making a low noise of acknowledgement. "So what exactly do _you_ propose, Shimada-san? Keep him home, so your people can swoop in?"

"Turn him loose wherever you found him. It has kept him safe for many years before, I am certain he will manage another night out in the wild."

Jack cough-barked, colors brightening as he stepped up beside Gabriel, now that there was space for them to walk next to each other.

"It is _not_ funny. No. _No_ of course you're not a damned housepet! Yes, I know - fuck, fine. We'll talk about it later," Reyes sighed, following Hanzo's lead and bowed a greeting to Sojiro Shimada where he sat at a table, once again laid out with sweets and snacks and tea, and a larger bowl-pot for Jack.

"Captain Reyes, Jack," Sojiro greeted, amusement flickering in his eyes. "Please sit; you too, Hanzo," he added, gesturing around the table.

"Shimada-san, it's good to see you again," Reyes greeted, sinking into his seat with much less grace than Hanzo, and even Jack, smiling to himself when Jack settled against his back with a low rumble.

"And you, Captain Reyes, and Jack," Sojiro said, clearing his throat with a quiet sigh, shaking his head slightly at Jack.

_So Jack is aware,_ Hanzo noted, watching him coo softly at his father, his scales turning a greenish-yellow and dull blue, with what Hanzo guessed was worry.

"I managed to acquire a larger bowl for you, Jack, so you are welcome to join us for tea, and pastries, if you so choose?"

Jack rumbled, nodding his agreement and nosed Gabriel's thigh, earning a smirk and a pet. "He appreciates the effort, and would love some tea."

"Good," Sojiro nodded firmly, Hanzo assisting with Jack's tea while Sojiro poured for the three humans.

"You've laid out a treat for us again, Shimada-san," Reyes said, gesturing at the table. "I speak for both of us when I thank you, again, for it."

"You are both more than welcome. Business is always made more pleasant with good food and better tea, in my experience," Sojiro said, smiling when Jack shuffle-crawled a little closer so Hanzo wouldn't have to struggle so much with his bowl of tea. "With Hanzo's assistance, I have completed a prototype speaker for Jack. Undoubtedly it will require some fine tuning, but it should be easy enough to connect to, for him to communicate with us, more easily. It will not disconnect him from you _yet_, Captain, but once I can speak to, and hear, Jack myself, I can begin a more direct approach regarding a disconnection."

"That's already a huge improvement," Gabriel said, taking his tea with a soft 'thanks'. "Being able to hear him is... helpful for me, but in the end, it makes things difficult because I have to repeat a lot of what he says, and some of it is lost when he thinks a few thoughts at the same time."

"Ah, an active mind," Sojiro nodded. "I suspected as much. I will likely tweak the speakers in a later model, so that they only broadcast a clear, conscious thought. At present multiple thoughts at once may cause a static crackle."

Jack warbled softly, lifting his maw to the bowl of tea and licked his chaps.

"Is that so? Alright, okay," Gabriel chuckled, lifting his cup and sipped, raising a brow as Jack made a very smug noise. "Yeah, yeah, you were right, no need to be like that," he said, poking at Jack's canine. "The tea is delicious, and Jack would like to know if he could maybe have some, while he's staying with me."

Hanzo chuckled softly, eyes rimmed in a light blue as he exchanged a glance with his father. "I am certain we could arrange a parcel for you, Jack."

"I am glad you like it; both of you. It is an old family blend, grown on the property," Sojiro said, shoulders squaring proudly.

"That's really impressive," Gabriel said, sitting a little straighter. "I take it that it's a recipe that you've been perfecting for several long generations?"

"Somewhat, yes," Sojiro nodded. "It has changed very little since its first inception on Old Earth, some time before the second millennium, common era, came around. But it has changed, nonetheless, and based on our attempts at an exact replication, this is far smoother and more flavorsome than it had been."

Hanzo nodded quietly, discreetly sliding a plate of pastries closer to Jack when he caught the creature eyeing it longingly, swiping a small one for himself while Sojiro and Reyes discussed tea.

Jack rumbled softly enough for it to almost be a purr, tongue careful as he lapped up only one pastry with care. Hanzo sipped his tea, eyes glowing a more visible blue in amusement, before Jack hacked and sputtered, tongue trying to lick and roll out the wasabi in the pastry he'd already swallowed.

Hanzo chuckled, raising a hand for peace when Jack shot him a betrayed look, hissing and sputtering.

"Wasabi?" Sojiro asked, his conversation cut short.

"Yes; I do not think he expected it," Hanzo chuckled.

"No, no he did _not_ and he's busy cussing up a storm in my head," Gabriel said, snorting his own laughter. "But he wants another one like that. As if it's not gonna do the same thing."

Jack rowled softly, mouth making a small 'o' as he stared Gabriel down.

"It is."

Another rowl.

"You wanna bet?"

A soft growl.

"Fine, you have to give me a ride home if the same thing happens, once we've taken my car into the shop. Otherwise I'll buy you a couple prime steaks and cook 'em up for you, the way you like, if you manage not to do all that again. Deal?"

Jack rumbled, colors flickering as he thought before pulsing bright gold, blue and white, exhaling on Gabe's face and licked his cheek with a toothy grin.

"Okay, fine. Go for it, sunshine."

Jack rumbled, turning his gaze back to the platter and eyed it critically, before Hanzo picked out another like the first, and held it in his palm for the creature.

He rumbled in thanks, tongue delicate and slick on Hanzo's palm when he lapped up the treat, eating it a little more carefully than the first, but still snorted and huffed after a moment.

Gabriel snickered, biting his cheek to keep from cackling.

"Is it that good?" Hanzo asked, raising a brow at the captain.

"Oh yeah. He's got about five thoughts going at the same time, so it's hard to pick out exactly what he's thinking, but there's a lot of huffing and swearing," he chuckled, patting Jack's shoulder when he finished the treat without any further hissing and sputtering. "Well I guess that means I'm walking home, and you're gonna get some nice steaks, huh?"

Jack purred, body pulsing in deep blues and reds, nuzzling Gabriel's cheek a little smugly.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you," he tutted, shaking his head. "Anyway, Shimada-san, before we were interrupted by this big puppy - yes you are - we were talking about the speakers."

"Yes; if you are eager to connect to them, then we can begin, here and now?" Sojiro asked, raising a brow as he touched the open box the speakers lay in. "I have also created blueprints for them, so it is easy to replicate, should this one ever break, or more are needed. Of course, I shall note any changes that I need to make to them, as well."

Gabriel nodded, looking back at Jack then nodded. "Okay, yeah. We're ready. What do we need to do?"

"For now, Jack only needs to see if he can find the signal for the speakers. I am certain you still remember how?" Sojiro said, glancing at Jack as he turned the speaker on.

Jack nodded, head twitching slightly as he watched and lapped at his tea, exhaling sharply with wide eyes as he nodded.

"Ah, you have found it? Try to think _at_ it, please."

Jack cooed softly, a little unsure before he seemed to frown at it.

Static crackled from the speakers, leaving Hanzo with his breath caught in his throat. It was a close thing.

"I see... please allow me to fine tune it. It is a little like a radio station," Sojiro murmured, opening the back and started fiddling with a few dials. "Please try again."

It was quiet for a long while before the static came back, along with a deep noise that certainly had nothing to do with static.

Gabriel's eyes widened, glancing back at Jack. "That's about the same pitch as his voice."

Sojiro glanced up, fiddling again with the dials. "Is that so? Well, at least we are getting closer."

It took two more attempts before the static seemed to clear a little more, and Jack fidgeted beside Gabe, taking the liberty of lapping up a few more pastries and sweets that Gabriel and Hanzo had left untouched, too focused on what Sojiro was doing.

"Jack, if you please."

Jack nodded, taking a deep breath and adjusted himself, staring down the speakers and huffed. The speakers stuttered with static, then went quiet with a soft rush in the background, like a radio where no sound was playing.

"_Hello? Can you hear me?_"

Hanzo stared at Gabriel, then at Jack.

His voice was soft, and faraway, but there.

"That was you," Hanzo said dumbly, then shook himself out of his stupor.

Sojiro smiled. "Hello, Jack. I will adjust the volume so you are not quite so quiet and faraway. But yes, we can hear you."

"_Yeah, I guess you can,_" Jack grinned, the speakers going static again for a moment. "_Ah, shit. Sorry - I'm used to being able to think a few thoughts at the same time,_" he said, licking his chops and shuffled again with a low rumble.

"Yeah, this is really exciting, Jack," Gabriel grinned, laying a hand on Jack's cheek and laughed.

"_Yeah, and now I get to annoy more people with my thinking,_” Jack chuckled, his human voice and biotech sounds overlaying as he laughed.

“Damn, Jack. As long as you don’t actually go around narrating your grooming out loud, I’m fine with that,” Gabe said, rolling his eyes.

“_I will make it my personal mission to narrate every moment of my grooming, just for you to hear twice,_” Jack grinned, whuffing when Gabe swatted his shoulder.

“That should be a more appropriate volume, Jack,” Sojiro said, expression softening slightly when he looked back at Jack, making a few notes on the blueprints on his holopad about the base settings for Jack.

“_I am sure - oh, yeah that’s a lot better. Thank you, Sojiro-san,” _he said, his voice about the same speaking volume as the rest of them.

“It is good to hear your voice, Jack,” Hanzo added. “I hope this will aid you both.”

“Oh, it will. It gives Jack a chance to speak for himself, and I can push to have Jack recognized as his own entity, with his own autonomy. Make it illegal for people to bring him in, because it’ll count as a kidnapping,” Gabriel nodded. “Thank you.”

“You are both very welcome,” Sojiro nodded, closing up the back of the speaker again and set it down on the table. “Now it is only discussing how to progress with the de-linking, which will admittedly take quite a bit more time than this did. I will need to find a way to connect to you, Jack, and disconnect you at the same time I disconnect Gabriel. It will be a challenge.”

Hanzo nodded, humming a soft agreement. “Difficult but not impossible. I think the key will be in managing to figure out how Jack’s link works, and ensuring that Gabriel’s will still be functional following the de-linking.”

“So it’s possible that I could lose the ability to pilot?” Gabriel frowned.

“No, but it _is_ possible that you will need to have your link completely replaced. It is something that we will do for you,” Sojiro said. “Since it was part of our tech that caused the problem.”

"_So what can we expect from that, then? The links have changed since I got mine. I remember mine wasn't exactly a quick insertion, and they warned me that I would never be able to have it removed. Kind of a lifetime deal,_" Jack said, his grin a little too toothy for the dry amusement in his voice.

"It will not be easy to extract the link, but it will not be impossible," Hanzo said, meeting Jack's gaze. "Mostly, it will require several hours and a team of specialists to extract. But it is not damaging to the sleeve, and we ensure that a backup of all stacks are made before we begin."

Jack rumbled softly, the speakers popping softly when he disconnected.

"They can't hear you, Jack," Gabriel said, patting his shoulder.

Jack rowled, licking his chops and straightened, the speaker popping again when he connected. "_Sorry; it takes a little concentration to stay connected to this thing. Alright. But you said that was a worst-case scenario?_"

"That is correct. I am confident in my ability to pin-point the connection problems, with my father and his knowledge of previous generations of links, and disconnect both of you before we would need to get there," Hanzo said, then talked them through what they could expect when it came to the diagnostics both Jack and Gabriel would need to go through before they could expect to be fully disconnected.

It was a lot of information, and Hanzo couldn't help the pang of sympathy when Reyes looked confused but determined. Jack was a little harder to read, but judging by the color of his scales, he had more than a few thoughts about the process.

"Alright, okay. Lots of science shit; but in the end you're sure we can be disconnected," he said, glancing between Hanzo and Sojiro. "That's all I need. Unless I'm working a sensitive case, I can make time to come through. I'm the lead pilot here, it's pretty important to my job that I can get back into the biotech."

"Of course," Sojiro said. "And on that note, we come around once again to the convention next month."

"_The one you think I'd be safer not attending,_" Jack said.

"Correct. Not everyone will take as... _benign_ an interest in you, as we have," Sojiro said, raising a hand in silent apology when Jack's scales turned a darker blue. "You will recognize many of the bounty hunters who were sent after you. As capable a fighter as your legends make you, Jack, you are no match for twenty pilots in a confined area."

Jack rumbled, static crackling through the speakers as he looked away. "_As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. And in a pile like that, a whole lot more people are bound to get killed. What I've heard from Gabe about what you do here, tells me that your tech is pretty advanced. I'd have a hard time keeping up with it for real, if an actually competent pilot was behind tech like that._"

Hanzo frowned. "Our pilots are all more than competent -"

"No, Hanzo," Sojiro chuckled softly. "None of our pilots can reach the level of comfort in their biotech, as what Jack has with his. It comes with time and practice and effort, _living_ in the body. But laws prevent extended stays, for fear of another first-generation catastrophe."

Hanzo pursed his lips, exhaling a short puff through his nose and let it go. "I see your point."

Sojiro nodded. "So it is best that you stay away. Patrol the fields you used to; I am certain Captain Reyes will be able to find you again soon enough."

"Yeah, he won't be hard to -"

"_What about our link?_"

"Pardon?" Hanzo frowned in the stunned silence.

"_Our link. We'll be pretty far away from each other. What exactly will happen? I can't expect distance to just do_ nothing_ to it,_" Jack said, shifting as he turned his blue eyes onto Sojiro. "_At best case, we have a painless de-linking. At worst, it's another mental breakdown for both of us. I dunno about you, Gabe, but I still remember how much it_ hurt_ to be linked the way we were. We don't know if it'll be the same to de-link, especially with distance._"

Gabriel ran a hand over his mouth and goatee, muttering a soft curse in Spanish. "You're right. We don't know what to expect."

"Might I suggest the obvious, and do a controlled test?" Sojiro said, folding his hands into his sleeves with a raised brow. "If something goes wrong, then you know it is not possible, and we can perhaps create a signal booster. However, Jack, I suspect it will not be a problem. You will simply end up out of range, and reconnect with Captain Reyes once you are within range again. That was how the old links were designed."

Jack rumbled, nostrils quivering as he exhaled, colors dull and unsure as he thought it over before nodding. "_We should still test it out before then. Getting hit with a nasty surprise on the evening is the last thing that either of us is gonna want or need. I might be an apex predator out there, but if I'm not paying attention, I can still get hurt. And you have an actual _job_ to do, Gabe. There's no getting around that._"

"Yeah, I _know_ that. I just really don't like leaving you out there with nothing, and hoping that you'll stay safe. Especially now that I know you're not just AI."

"_I'll be fine,_" Jack said, soft static crackling before the speakers popped twice, Gabriel clucking his tongue and pet Jack's snout when he nuzzled the captain. "_I've been doing it for years. As Hanzo said, one night out there won't kill me._"

"We'll talk about it more later," Gabe said, cradling Jack's head with a soft sigh. "And we should be going; I reckon there's chaos in the precinct by now, and I know you both still have a lot of logistics to work out with your convention."

"That we do," Hanzo snorted softly, a smirk curling his lips. "I shall see you out, if there is nothing else?"

"Travel well, and be safe," Sojiro said, then handed the speaker to Gabriel. "I will let you know when we are ready to begin the de-linking process."

"I appreciate it, Shimada-san," Gabriel said, letting go of Jack to say his farewells, and watched Jack nose into Sojiro's hands with a careful tenderness, before Hanzo led them out.

"I cannot promise many resources will be dedicated towards you, as we finalize the convention, but I will not forget it," Hanzo said, stopping outside the entrance and offered a curt bow, then extended a hand towards Gabriel. "Travel safe, Captain."

"Thank you, and good luck, Hanzo-san," Gabriel smirked, shaking his hand.

"_<strike>He-it</strike>'ll be alright_,_ Hanzo_," Jack said exhaling softly on his face before walking over to Gabe's hovercar, grumbling about the tight fit.

Gabriel frowned at Hanzo, then Jack. "Any idea what that meant?"

"It is probably in reference to the week I mentioned having when you arrived," Hanzo replied, somewhat distracted.

* * * * * * *

"Hanzo, I need to you handle something," Sojiro said, finding Hanzo in his office later that day.

He looked up from another memo regarding seating and catering, blinking away the bleariness of repeating himself over and over again. "How can I help?"

"I need you to bring in our best, and drag them out from wherever they were hiding in their holes. I want to make sure this is a memorable convention, with memorable biotech. We need scrappers, not trained pilots."

Hanzo nodded, taking a deep breath and smoothed his sleeves over his wrists. "I will bring them back to the compound, and make sure they are... functional, at the very least."

"Good. Do not worry about Jack for now; I will deal with that when I have the time to spare."

"Of course, Otōsan," Hanzo said, standing up and made his way over to where his father stood, scrutinizing his first anatomical design of the dragon Hanzo would later become famous for piloting.

"You've come a long way from this." Hanzo snorted softly, a small smile curling his lips. "And I will go a long way yet."


	10. Acquaintances and Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some public sex and nudity in a club; sadly not the fun kind with our main characters, though.
> 
> There's also mention of drugs.
> 
> Translation of Amelie's French at the end

**Chapter Nine: Acquaintances and Preparations**

Hanzo didn't often find himself on the ground in a situation like this, weaving his way through the crowds on stale streets alight with bright neon.

And only bright neon, with how deep in the city he was.

He sniffed in disdain when a bouncer tried to stop him, eyes glinting a furious blue before the man took a step back and looked like he'd swallowed his tongue.

_It really has been too long since I've come down here, if that is the reaction I get,_ he frowned, almost regretting the decision to come to the club so late at night. The music was alive and thundering through his body, the bass making his eyes flutter, heart stammering to keep its own pace. It took him a moment to absorb it before he could move again, breathe in the humid salt of too many bodies pressed together and dancing, the sharp and sometimes sweet prick of alcohol spilt and poured, and somewhere under it all, the stale hint of musk and sex that clubs like this always carried, no matter the time of day or the number of people.

It was one of the Shimada gumi's clubs, and a perfect front for a handful of their more innocent crimes - drugs, prostitution, small-time meetings with low-down members. But Hanzo wasn't here to flash his presence, remind them of who they owed allegiance to.

He was here for what lay behind the club, a carefully preserved little space that they took care to keep out of direct sight of the law.

Hanzo grimaced at the people he had to push through, brushing against him, bumping into him in various states of intoxication, whether by alcohol or drugs, he couldn't tell. It would be in roughly equal measures.

He had to stop halfway, the group in front of him deciding the tiny cocktail table was perfect for a bachelorette group of nearly twelve to do several lines of shots. Hanzo's only other escape was the dance floor, and frankly that wasn't even an option, with how many writhing bodies there were down there.

_I will need to burn this suit when I go home. I suppose it is about time that I retire it, too. Two decades in it is starting to show,_ he mused, moving over to a railing overlooking the dancefloor and leaned against it, eyes sweeping over the crowd for something to do while he waited, and sneered at a couple pressed up against the wall, the one with their back to Hanzo left with their pants around their knees, hips jerking against their partner.

He looked away with a resigned sigh. Clubs might have designated areas for more... _base_ pleasures, but that rarely stopped those who were too far gone to care. "At last," he murmured, pushing through the bachelorette party when they parted to yell for more shots, ignoring their loud protests and complaints when his shoulder clipped one of theirs, and didn't look back.

After all of it, Hanzo finally made it through to the back, standing in the hallway that led to the club's second basement level and let his shoulders sag in relief, the music only a distant drumming behind the concrete and steel doors and walls behind him.

"Yeah, I feel you, sir," a voice spoke from beside him, lips curled in sympathetic amusement. "That music drives me mad, too."

Hanzo glanced at him, eyes falling to his family's twin oroborous insignia, and offered a smirk of his own in return. "It is certainly more my brother's scene, than mine. Thank you, for your bravery in battling this foe," he said, earning a chuckle as he slipped a chip card of credits into the man's breast pocket.

"Thank you, Shimada-san," he said, bowing his head.

He carried on with a soft sigh, the air cool and moist, a little musty, but at least it was clear, clean in a less oppressive way than it was upstairs.

It had taken a few feats of hardlight engineering to move the support pillars around for a half-decent scrapping arena, but they'd managed, and further used the pillars to divide sections for biotech AI, both resident and challengers, and piloted biotech with their handlers.

All in all, it was rough, like its fighters and clientele, but it was orderly and maintained, as the Shimadas demanded it be.

"Well well well... looks like Hanzo himself came all the way down 'ere."

Hanzo stopped in his tracks an exhaled, turning to the voice to find a woman leaning against an empty piloted biotech tank, her red eyes an unnatural crimson even in the gloom, her white hair a stark contrast to her black and gold getup.

"Miss Ashe," he greeted, inclining his head with a small bow.

She snorted, deep red lips curled into a disgusted sneer. "My mamma's 'Miss Ashe'. I ain't that old, yet," she drawled, turning her gaze back onto him and pushed off the tank. "So what brings you all the way down here, in this little gutter hole?"

"I imagine it wouldn't be dissimilar to what you are doing here," he said, back tensing when she trailed her long, manicured nails over his chest.

"Really now," she drawled. "You got that fancy little convention planned; pickin' up your pets so soon?" she asked, stepping closer into his space with a smirk.

"It is only fair that we ensure that the show provides the best entertainment possible, and ensuring our pilots are in their best shape, ensures you will have your money's worth, _Miss_ Ashe," Hanzo said, smile small and smug at the way her face twisted with insult and disgust, taking a step back as she opened her mouth.

"Oh, leave him be, _ma cherie_. Unlike you, especially, and I, Mister Shimada has actual work to do beyond playing with the toys."

"Miss Lacroix."

"Mister Shimada, it is a pleasure to see you again," Amélie said, tilting her head slightly as she studied him, drawing Ashe to her side, catching her chin between her thumb and forefinger, and brought Ashe in for a chaste kiss.

Lacroix was a dancer through and through: the poise and grace from decades as a ballerina shining through with every motion, every action, deliberate and planned. And in this moment, with her pale skin and dark, long hair in a high, slick ponytail, Hanzo had never thought she lived up to her stage name as accurately before.

'Widowmaker' suited her in more ways than Hanzo cared to examine, and he knew she fueled the rumors around her nickname whenever she got the chance to, instead of dispelling them. It left a certain aura around her, dangerous and mysterious, untouchable and deceivingly soft, whenever she deigned to reveal her emotions.

Then again, Hanzo had to admit, Amélie _was_ only a century - give or take a few decades - younger than his mother. She had more than earned the right to a reputation, rumors, and poise.

"Your husband home tonight?" Ashe smiled.

"_Non, mais_ Gerard did say we were to enjoy ourselves, and left a half-millennia vintage for us," Amélie replied, brushing her knuckles over Ashe's cheek, turning a pale pink under the attention.

"Hm, suits me jus' fine," she said, looking back at Hanzo.

"_Ouais,_ we should. So hurry up and finish here, _ma cherie_, because this... _club_... is abysmal."

Hanzo couldn't help the chuckle, shaking his head when Ashe turned a glare onto him, the effect lost with her blush. "I am inclined to agree with you, Miss Lacroix. Unfortunately it has a few useful moments."

"_Ouais, je sais bien_," she sighed, then straightened and frowned at a commotion behind him.

"Oh, shit! Biotech malfunction! Stand clear!"

A crash and a yowl later had some large, werewolf-like hybrid jerking and failing across the open space and into a few pillars and railings, the mechanic who'd shouted trying desperately to bring it under control.

"Goddammit, _again_," Ashe growled behind Hanzo, as he held out a hand to one of the Shimada-gumi members for their gun.

It was far from a good fit in his hand, but it was good enough for now, checking the ammunition clip before clicking everything into place again, and raised the gun.

Inhale, exhale, squeeze.

Hanzo fired several bullets into the biotech to bring it down, ignoring the frightened squeals of the mechanic as it went still.

Somewhere to the side, the pilot gasped awake and retched.

"What the _hell_, Shimada! That's _my_ goddamn biotech you jus' fucked up!" Ashe shouted.

"It was a danger to my person, my property, my personnel and my clients," he sniffed, handing the weapon back to its owner. "How fortunate for your pilot that there will be a convention to showcase the latest in our designs. Perhaps you might even give your pilot something that works and isn't... generation two-point-five?" he asked, casting the biotech another glance.

"You _sonuvabitch_, how dare you -"

"Let him go, _cherie_. That thing was getting a little... long in the tooth."

"Ammy!"

Hanzo smoothed out his clothes, grimacing at the fleck of blood on his sleeve cuff and stepped over the biotech's arm.

"Ashe, what the hell - oh _Christ on a cracker,_" someone said behind him.

"You were supposed to be in control!"

"I bin askin' fer months to get an upgrade, Ashe! It ain't _my_ fault that it keeps shortin' out. I _told_ you it was gettin' old, and it ain't no time till someone does exactly _that_ to it."

Hanzo tuned them out, letting the man - Ashe's unfortunate pilot, it seemed - duke it out with her over what to do.

He found his people watching from the back with smug amusement, bowing their heads and murmured soft greetings and well-wishes as he neared. He gave out his orders in Japanese to the group to report back to Shimada Estate by dawn, with their biotech and teams, in preparation for the convention.

Most had been testing a few prototypes down here, anyway; the difference with those at the convention was simply aesthetic and cosmetic.

He turned to leave after they were dismissed to pack up, catching sight of Amélie looking bored and examining her nails while Ashe hissed at a young man with shaggy hair, gesturing back and forth between him and the ruined biotech. Whoever he was, he was young, and still had another year or three of filling out to do, if his height and the breadth of his shoulders were anything to go by.

"Mister Shimada," Amélie greeted, waving her fingers at him.

"Miss Lacroix, Miss Ashe, good evening," he said, nodding his head at the pilot as he turned away, ignoring the stammered 'Mr Shimada sir' that fell timidly from the pilot's lips.

* * * * * * *

The month was relatively smooth for Jack and Gabe, tying off a few cases and opening a suit to get Jack recognized as his own, sentient being. Needless to say, it had been a shock for the precinct to figure out Jack could actually talk.

At least Ana had taken it relatively well.

"Hello Jack," she smiled, knocking on Gabe's office door with her elbow, two cups of coffee in her hand. "Gabriel."

"Ana. I see I'm second," he said, smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

She hummed, a mischievous little smile of her own as she set one of the cups on his desk. "Jack is clearly the boss, in here," she said, gesturing at the thick, king-sized mattress he lay on, with Gabriel's desk squashed against the side of the office.

Gabriel snorted coffee, hissing and gasping when it splashed onto his hand while Jack laughed.

"_Damn right I am. How can my assistant help you today, Lieutenant?_" Jack asked, shifting to lie a little straighter, crossing his forelegs over one another.

"I just wanted to check in on how you were doing, firstly," she smiled, delicately sipping her coffee.

"Hot coffee spill aside, Ana, this cup is a real blessing," Gabriel said, lifting the mug after he finally managed to drink some. "Just the right kind of kick, and just what I needed to keep going through these damn documents."

"Struggling with Jack's case?"

"Yeah... gonna need to get the Shimadas to help testify that he's sentient, before they'll let me log him as his own person," Gabriel scowled, scrubbing a hand over his beanie, and cursed when he zapped himself with static.

"_Shocking_."

Ana sipped her coffee. "Truly electrifying."

"_A real jolt of -_"

"Alright, if you're gonna bully me, you can both get out," Gabe sighed, leveling a glare at both of them.

"_Ahw, but you love my puns,_" Jack grinned, cooing softly at Gabe.

"They're awful."

"_They're punderful._"

"Dad jokes."

Jack snorted and laughed again, shaking his head. Gabriel rolled his eyes, then pursed his lips. All of this would be so much easier if Jack could just be upfront about who he was, and where he was from, instead of hiding behind half-truths and crushing grief. Not for the first time since starting the process, did Gabriel wonder where his family was, if they knew he was here, if they were looking for him.

_If they know what's good for them, they'll accept that I'm probably dead. <strike>If they're even still alive</strike>_.

"Well, at least you know what to do," Ana said in the quiet. "They have been quite eager to help so far; I am certain they will continue to provide their assistance. As will I, if you need it."

Gabriel shot her a grateful smile over the rim of his cup. "Thanks, Ana."

"But, talking about the Shimadas brings me to the second and final reason for my visit."

"Fuck. What's gone wrong with the logistics, now?" Gabe growled.

Ana huffed, quirking a sympathetic brow. "Astute guess, but no. Everything is finally going smoothly, for once. Almost everything is finally in order, and the final guest list came through to my inbox. We are more than prepared for them, Gabriel. Now it is only a matter of what to do with Jack."

Gabriel groaned and ran a hand over his mouth, muttering behind his palm. "Hanzo and Jack are both saying I should just turn him loose in the farmlands again. I'm not sure that it's a safe enough idea. But I also know I can't lock him up in my apartment for the better part of twelve hours."

She nodded, sipping her coffee as she eyed Jack. "I think it would be wise to let Jack go. Perhaps not in the farmlands where we pick him up, but somewhere close enough that he can make his own way to wherever he will be safest."

"_It makes sense to let me go, even if you don't like it, Gabe. And I know you hate it,_" Jack said, whuffing. "_I know where I can hide, and I really want to know that everyone I look out for there, is okay._"

"Yeah, alright, okay. Fine. We _did_ manage to rest out the range though, and clearly you're back in my head, so that's fine," Gabriel sighed, gesturing at Jack while the creature flashed a toothy grin.

"_You missed me for those few hours._"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Jackie," Gabe smirked back, then nodded again. "Fine. We release Jack. Same day, but long before the event. Gotta keep space in the cells and have the manpower to work them, anyway."

"As if half of the city wasn't aware of the fact that he lives with you," Ana said, eyes twinkling at him. "I will handle that, and keep an eye on things here, at the precinct. I imagine we will see a spike in petty crime while most of the force is handling the convention."

Gabe made a noise, disapproving and nasally as he nodded. "Unfortunately, yeah. It's not something I'm looking forwards to, at all."

"At least it won't be dull," Ana said, smile a little too dark when Gabriel met her gaze, the pair chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, so we're going to take him out. You'll have the speaker with you, in case Jack needs to tell you anything, and I'll go pick him up in the morning."

"_Where do you want me to be, when you pick me up?_" Jack asked.

"Not sure; might just look around some areas you usually are, when we need to pick you up," Gabe shrugged, sucking in a breath to speak at the same time Jack spoke.

"What about that case -"

"_Wanna go find that mass grave I mentioned?_"

"Yeah," Gabe nodded. "Take me there tomorrow. If we can solve that one, it'll be great. Better than great, actually."

Jack cooed, nodding his head.

"Well, I'm glad that's been sorted," Ana said, standing up. "That was all I needed; is there anything else I can do, while I am here?"

"I don't think so, Ana. You run a tight ship, and between all the preparations and triple-checking, I think we've covered everything," Gabe said, nodding his dismissal as she smiled and left.

_I have a bad feeling about leaving you out in the fields, Jack. Can't say what it is, but it's a bad feeling,_ Gabriel frowned, turning back to his work.

_There's very little out there that can actually hurt me, and the things that can, are all going to be looking at ways to get better at trying to get me. I'll be fine; I have more hiding places in the farmlands than I bother to remember, most of the time,_ Jack rumbled, laying his head on his forepaws. _Maybe just make me some steak or something the night before, ease my transition from the lap of luxury into the dog-eat-dog world of the wild...._

Gabriel snorted hard enough that it hurt, shooting Jack a look only to find him peeling open a bright blue eye, lips curling away from teeth in a grin that spilled over amusement between their link. "Nice try, kitty-cat. Nice try."

_You'll make steak for me,_ Jack returned, smug and pleased as he closed his eyes again, scolding Gabe for not letting him take a nap when the captain sputtered and protested.

* * * * * * *

Ana was already at the precinct when Gabriel arrived on the day of the Shimada Biotech Convention, Jack padding along behind him and grumbled at the sight of the trailer.

_Hate that thing,_ he sighed, then cooed at the sight of Ana, scales lighting up in warm blues and yellows. _I like her, though. She's a good driver too._

_How do you know?_ Gabriel frowned, nudging Jack's shoulder.

_She drove me around two or three times. Everyone else just floors it, but she was actually careful about bumps and shit. She's a good driver._

Gabe hummed, waving his own greeting when Ana acknowledged them.

"Good morning, Gabriel, Jack."

"Good morning, Ana. Brought coffee, though it's not even close to as good as yours," Gabriel said, holding out a to-go cup.

Ana smiled, taking with a grateful 'thanks'. "I appreciate it nonetheless. I have needed another cup. You look well, Jack. Are you ready to go?"

Jack nodded, rowling and nipping Gabe's shoulder when he stared off into the distance, shaking his head when Gabriel fumbled to put the speaker on.

"_At last,_" Jack sighed. "_It's very good to see you too, Ana. And yeah, I'm ready to go, whenever you are._"

"Well then, Jack. Hop in back, and we'll be off," she smirked, gesturing at the open trailer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais bien - I know it well
> 
> Please feel free to correct my French; the last time I actually used it was... *counts on fingers and does mental math* at school, some 7 years ago


	11. Unexpected Companionship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop; forgot to put this when I posted. I wrote most of this today so I am really tired at the point of posting XD Some biotech body horror, and drug use and hangover business at the end

**Chapter Ten: Unexpected Companionship**

Hanzo smoothed his clothes, giving himself a final once-over and finally approved of the blue and dark grey silks of his suit, eyeliner sharp enough to cut, and hair immaculately coiled into a topknot at the back of his head. It was a good look on him, blending the old and the new, the East and the West, in a way he found he was growing fonder of with each article of clothing he had tailored for himself.

"Anijaaa... are you done yet? You preen worse than I do before I leave the house and you put your mind to it, and that's saying something," Genji groaned from where he was sprawled on Hanzo's bed, wrinkling his white dress shirt and pinstripe slacks, suspenders already hanging off his shoulders.

"I am not preening," Hanzo said, meeting his brother's gaze through the mirror. "I am being _critical_."

"_Preening_. You puffed out your chest at least twice, looked down your nose at yourself, and smirked when you leaned in to look at your eyeliner," Genji said, shrugging. "You're _preening_, Anija. Maybe you should wear some lipstick too. Black was always a good color on you."

"Mm, but this is not the occasion for it, Genji," he nodded, turning away from the mirror before Genji could tease him any further. "But it is a good color for any occasion. _Almost_, any occasion," he amended quickly, raising a brow as he smirked down at Genji, chuckling when he groaned and grumbled about Hanzo being too stiff.

"You remind me of Father when you're all stuck up like that. You used to be _fun_."

"I also used to not have as much work to do," Hanzo pointed out, watching Genji sit up and scowl at the floor.

"Yeah, no time left any more for your aniki, I know, I know," Genji huffed, shoving himself to his feet and ran his fingers through his stiff, gelled hair and ruined the style. "You only come running when I'm being a naughty boy again."

Hanzo bit down a sigh, looking away as he closed his eyes. "So I will _make_ time for you. I am free tomorrow for lunch, you and me -"

"Oh, please, _anija_," Genji said, eyes glowing a sharp green as he rounded the bed to stand in Hanzo's space, grin full of teeth. "Don't waste your time on me. I'll be alright. And we're gonna be late," he said, sniffing as he stepped away and roughly pulled his suspenders over his shoulders, muttering to himself as he caught his reflection in a mirror and hurriedly fixed his hair.

Hanzo followed after him, watching Genji bounce from floorboard to floorboard, doing his best to set off each of the _uguisubari _sensors as he went. _I wish you would just talk to me, Genji. Where did I go wrong?_

He snorted when Genji tripped over his own feet, smirk curling his lips when Genji straightened himself with a stiff back, looking around to see who'd noticed before rolling his eyes at Hanzo and smirked. "No-one would believe you, anyway, Hanzo."

"Oh, no doubt they wouldn't," he drawled back, an omnic chauffeur standing ready to open the hovercar doors for them as they approached. "The stories of your grace and agility are numerous, and irrefutable fact, too."

"Fuck you," Genji laughed, rolling his eyes with a chuckle.

Hanzo only hummed, smile small and private before letting Genji slip in first, then joined his brother, neatly adjusting his clothes to minimize the wrinkles.

"I hope we see some good pilots tonight. It would really suck if ours were the only ones who won, again," Genji said, staring out the window with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Our pilots _are_ the most trained. It makes sense that they would be better than everyone else," he reminded.

Genji made a noise in his throat, lifting a shoulder in a half-shrug. "I'd still like to see someone else kick our pilots' asses, though."

"It would certainly be interesting, yes. I found some promising pilots while I was collecting ours. At the very least, you will have many interesting faces and styles to enjoy tonight," Hanzo said.

"Mm. We'll see," Genji said, one knee starting to bounce halfway to their ground labs and arena setup, physically pushing his leg down with a hand, looking irritated with himself.

"Do -"

"I'm fine," he snapped. "Just don't ask, Hanzo. I'm fine."

Hanzo pursed his lips, then looked out of his own window with a soft sigh. _Genji...._

* * * * * * *

Gabriel had to admit, there was a lot more going on a the Shimada Biotech Convention than he'd entirely expected, even with his own detailed copies about the plans for the evening. There were stalls of local street foods, drinks and candies, and funnily enough, the city's elite were lapping it all up like some bizarre novelty they'd never seen before.

It was as fascinating to watch as it was disconcerting to see their disconnect, watching the second generation Meths sneer down their noses at the grounders, and the older Meths look over everything with a disinterested, blank stare. Gabriel had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing at that same look from an eight-year-old girl, recognizing her sleeve as the head from some banking Meth family.

"It's strange to see them interacting on a human level, isn't it," Ana asked, coming up from somewhere behind him.

"Yeah, yeah it really is. I've been around for a while, don't get me wrong. CTAC kept me going for a long time, but _Christ_ some of these.... It's like they're not entirely sure they're human anymore," he said, shaking his head as they fell into step together, making their rounds and checking in with their officers before joining the crowd when they were called to their seats around the arena.

Gabriel and Ana had their own box overlooking the seats and arena, with the Meths taking their places within their own boxes, and the rest of the audience who'd gotten tickets, through raffles or purchases or backhanded buying and selling - Gabe _knew_ it was happening, and he'd nail those people in time - filling the rows and rows below them.

"Good evening, good people of the city of New Los Angeles! Welcome, welcome, welcome! To the greatest show of all!" the announcer called, almost drowned out by the cheers and raucous cries from below.

_Shimada sure knows how to work a crowd, even if it's just choosing the right AI to run the speech,_ Gabriel thought, watching a hologram of a man appear, turning to face the crowd with arms spread at his sides.

"Tonight, we will watch wonders! See science and magic blend together, rise up, astound and astonish!" the hologram roared, grinning at the crowd. "We will see pilots fierce, pilots brave, pilots cunning - and some less so," he continued, winking at the laughter, "and we will see them showcase the finest that Shimada Labs has to offer! Let us welcome our first fighters, good people!

"In the dark nights of old, there were tales of mystery and monsters unseen in the dark... monsters creeping, crawling closer..." he whispered, crouching down as the crowd went silent with bated breath.

The arena lights were dark, a roiling smoke crawling through one of the entrances, around the edge of the arena and stopped behind the commentator AI. A shape loomed higher behind him with a clicking snap, several people crying out in surprise and fear.

"Welcome, TERRIKARA!!"

The smoke dissipated somewhat, the lights brightening, showing of a dark, spindly, eight-legged biotech skitter across the arena floor, clicking and whining its arrival with the crowd's cheers, lights shining down on the platform the pilot was seated at, a hand raised in greeting.

"That thing is nightmare fuel," Ana frowned, crossing her arms around her chest, frowning down at the arachnid-like biotech.

Gabe snorted, nodding. "The smoke is a nice touch, though. Wonder if it was from the biotech, or if it was machine-made."

"Hm," was Ana's only reply, still looking extremely unimpressed with the thing. "And now we've missed who that pilot works for."

"Probably a Shimada pilot. That's new tech. Unless the Ashes managed to drastically up their quality and diversity."

"- welcome our challenger from the Ashe Biotech Corporation, DEADEYE!"

The crowd was voracious, a few rows even jumping up with posters as they screamed and cheered a massive werewolf-like biotech, their cheers nearly drowning out the howl that resounded through the stadium. Deadeye, licked his chaps and circled the perimeter, left eye glowing brighter than coal embers on a winter night, and left Gabriel suppressing a shudder.

"You'll get used to that one, too," Ana smiled, a knowing smugness to her tone, even if she hadn't looked away from the arena once, pointing down at the opposite platform, where a kid with a large, abused Stetson tipped his hat and took a seat.

"He comes through often?"

"Often enough, though it's usually the pilot, McCree. Good kid, or actually, he has the _potential_ to be a good kid. He just can't shake himself out of certain crowds," Ana said, the announcer vanishing as his voice echoed on to let the fight begin.

Terrikara was slippery, evading all of Deadeye's attacks to the latter's growing frustration, the eight limbs proving to be extremely useful in skittering away, deflecting attacks, and being a general nuisance.

The first grumbles of disappointment were just starting up, when Deadeye grabbed hold of three of Terrikara's legs and yanked him closer with a growl, teeth bared in something like a feral grin.

At last, a blow looked sure. Either from Deadeye, or Terrikara.

Gabe leaned over the edge of his box with Ana, eyes glued to the scene below.

Terrikara clicked and crackled, before bumps rose on its skin, popping open with a hiss and a spectacular cloud of that black smoke from earlier.

Deadeye hacked and reeled, scrambling and staggering away from the cloud a little too late.

"_Madre de Dios_..." Gabe breathed, shaking his head. His old biotech had all been Shimada-made, but seeing the latest designs and capabilities left his skin crawling, especially on this insectoid-arachnid monstrosity.

After that, things went downhill pretty fast - the smoke seemed to affect Deadeye somehow, leaving him on the defense from most attacks. The smoke dissipated quickly, though - something to use for a strategic exit - and the action seemed to leave open pores on Terrikara's skin.

Deadeye was snapping and swiping, eyes screwed shut and hissing and growling between subconscious, pained whines.

It looked like Terrikara was set to be the clear winner, sharp claws and mandibles biting into Deadeye's legs, arms, back; pulling away chunks of flesh and kicking Deadeye across the arena to cries and cheers.

"Cmon, kid," Gabe breathed, hoping he'd get up again after the last kick had him cracking concrete with the force of his landing. "Get up."

Terrikara clicked and chirruped, gloating over his kill.

Gabriel would've missed it if he hadn't seen the werewolf's ears twitch.

But Deadeye launched up, jaws clamping down around the joint of one of Terrikara's legs, biting and ripping it off, hands clawing and digging into flesh and open pores. The shriek was enough to have everyone flinching and covering their ears, before the crowd roared.

Deadeye lost his grip on Terrikara at some point, hands slippery with thick blood and gore, ears flicking and moving to track his position and clicks, strikes ringing true over and over in spite of his blindness, with a kind of ferocity Gabriel wished Jack could see.

The pilot behind Deadeye was good.

"Deadeye claims this round! Deadeye is our winner!" the announcer cried, drowned out by the werewolf's victory roar and the crowd's responding roar.

"Yes," Gabriel grinned, straightening from the railing, and shot a dark look at Ana when she chuckled.

"I should've known you'd like him," she smiled, wink slow and knowing as the pilots stood from their respective seats across the arena, both of them wincing a little from the phantom damage, waving at the crowds and bowed towards each other, with Terrikara's pilot shooting McCree a thumbs up and a grin, before stepping down.

The rest of the day went on in a similar fashion, with Shimada pilots showcasing their finest creations and every available trick, while the others did their best to beat them. Most lost, some drew, but in the end, Gabriel had to admit it was a decent showcasing of talent on all sides.

But there was still work to be done, and by the end of it all there were only two arrests for petty theft, and a warning to get out of the backstage area, where an officer found a frisky couple a few fights in.

Gabriel counted it as a huge win, for the most part.

The after-party in the evening with the Meths was something he was dreading slightly, though, overseeing the Shimada technicians as they set up the biotech on their own grounds, the gored biotech positioned alongside scaled models of them in their prime condition.

"Captain," Hanzo greeted, finding him in the midst of the displays.

"Hanzo-san. That was quite a show you put up for us. I'll admit, I was impressed," Gabriel nodded, turning to him. "Isn't it a little early for you to be here, though?"

"Thank you; the purpose was to entertain and educate," Hanzo said, smile small and pleased. "And no; I am here to make sure it is to my standards. You, bring that limb in, it is unsightly at that angle, and in the way," he barked, nodding at a technician and gestured to another biotech.

Gabriel snorted softly, taking in the hall with a slow nod. "You definitely have high standards, Hanzo-san."

"I should hope so. I have the money to afford it, and the class to maintain it," he sniffed, flicking off invisible lint from his suit. "Jack is well?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Don't really like the arrangement we had, but it works," Gabriel nodded.

"Good. Any disturbances I should know about, with the convention so far?"

"No; two petty thefts from the food stalls were intercepted. It's up to the vendors if they want to press charges, really," Gabriel said.

Hanzo made a low noise of acknowledgement, eyes glowing a soft blue before he turned abruptly to bark more orders at the technicians. He made a striking figure: all purpose and muscle and sharp words, snapping his fingers and summoning an omnic footman before shrugging out of his coat and rolled up his sleeves, getting to work right beside the technicians when they struggled to understand what he wanted.

_Hardass Meth with a work ethic... interesting,_ Gabe thought as he watched, then wandered off when he saw Ana scowling at something else, and offered his support in laying down the law.

* * * * * * *

Jesse's body ached after three rounds against both Shimada pilots and some other freelancing Meth, muscles sore from the phantom pains that came with hopping into another body and tricking the mind into thinking it was your own, and injuries it thought was there, but wasn't really. But he endured, staying close to Ashe but generally outside of her conversations unless he was addressed directly, and even then, he kept his answers short and polite, just like Ashe liked them.

He'd hoped that she'd eventually find her way around the room to Hanzo Shimada, but it seemed luck wasn't on his side.

The man was a legend, not just for his revolutionary new designs, and overseeing groundbreaking research in the public eye, but he was a skilled martial artist and a veritable _god_ in the arena with a biotech under his control. Jesse'd grown up watching the illegal underground fights, watched Hanzo Shimada's personal biotechs evolve into something sleeker, neater, the genetic splicing that made up his vaguely Eastern-inspired dragons look more and more like their artistic renditions. Watched him become deadlier with every fight, all grace and poise and comfortable in a second skin, like Jesse only hoped he'd be.

It was awe-inspiring.

And then the man himself had shown up at what was really a low-level qualifier match that Ashe had entered him into, summoning his pilots for this convention, and Jesse had seen stars.

Sure, Hanzo Shimada shot the absolute _shit_ out of his old biotech when it malfunctioned and kicked him out of the control seat, and _yes_, that had hurt like a _bitch_, but it was worth it. The five-year-old hand-me-down was scrapped, and he'd gotten a new and improved version of it.

Or at least, it was a _new_ version.

And he'd seen _Hanzo Shimada_.

"McCree, I swear t'God, get your head out the clouds," Ashe hissed at him when they were alone.

"Sorry, sorry. 'M still aching an' stiff after those rounds," he said, frowning.

She narrowed her eyes at him, then hummed. "Don't embarrass me. Go wander around, I see Emmy and Gérard, so I'm gonna go over there alone."

Jesse rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Cmon, now, Ashe. You know I ain't like that," he frowned.

"Sure, yeah, whatever. Behave," she huffed, then strode away.

He shook his head, and patted his suit jacket for the packet of cigarettes and lighter he'd managed to sneak in, and quietly made his way out to the balcony to smoke.

The Shimada estate was beautiful, Jesse had to admit - there was a kind of charm to its carefully cultivated gardens and the warmth of the ancient, Old Earth architecture and styles that was lost on other Meths in their chase for bigger and better and cleanly impersonal, and that contrasted in some way that made his heart ache with _something_ that the rough greys and neon lighting of his home and streets below just didn't have.

"You know, you're not _actually_ allowed to smoke out here."

Jesse turned, already dragging from his freshly-lit cigarette to find a green-haired young man perched on a beam above him, grinning down with his own cigarette dangling from between his fingers.

"I suppose that's just a trick o'the eye, then," Jesse drawled, nodding at the man's hand.

He laughed, grin full of teeth and eyes lighting up with a rim of green as he dragged. "Oh yes, of course. This isn't tobacco, Pilot."

Jesse scoffed, leaning back against the railing to watch the young man, insides twisting a little at the thought of an extended conversation with an unfamiliar Meth. "This party really _is_ that kinda boring, huh," he nodded.

The man laughed again - something more like a hiccup and a snort and a giggle - and nodded, extinguishing the last of his... joint, Jesse assumed, against the sole of his shoe. "I like you. And yes, it _is_ boring. Limited booze, no drugs, no loud music or sex.... I'm glad I'm not expected to be seen at them," he smirked, then dropped down onto the balcony beside Jesse with a grace that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Huh. Why come at all, if y'hate them so much?"

"I don't have a choice, much like you," the man smiled, stepping closer to Jesse, the sweet smell of his joint making Jesse's nose itch. "Though, I have slightly more _options _than you do. Why don't we leave, drink _real_ booze, away from the bright lights so they can't spit on how long your shadow is?" he finished, a bitter note to his voice as he walked his fingers up Jesse's chest.

He licked his lips, instincts screaming _danger get out_, and found himself nodding anyway. "Sure, yeah. I could do with a whiskey. Champagne ain't my thing, and if we're gonna take this further than that, then I hope yer alright with doin' most o'the work. Just about everythin' aches after three asswhoopin's," he said, grin lopsided and easy around his cigarette.

The green-haired man chuckled, shaking his head with something just to the right of fondness, eyes glowing a darker green. "I really like you. Finish that, then put it out properly so the gardens don't burn down, and go out the doors across the hall from here. Turn left, walk to the end of the hallway. I will meet you there."

Jesse hummed in his throat, watching the man walk backwards with a sway in his hips, turning as he reentered the room and sauntered right into the crowd and across the floor.

_Jesse McCree, you sonuvabitch,_ he thought, finishing his cigarette and extinguished it, shoving it into a pot plant instead of flicking it into the garden below, and followed after the green-haired man.

* * * * * * *

The green-haired man ended up falling asleep under Jesse while they made out on his obscenely large bed, after two bottles of whiskey and some other drug that he dropped right into his eye. Jesse rolled upright, then turned him onto his side and stacked pillows up behind his back to keep him that way, tucking him in.

He was about to pull away when hands closed around his wrists, sleep-clumsy but strong, with a soft, sleep-addled whimper leaving the man.

"Alright, darlin. I ain't goin' nowhere." Jesse couldn't bring himself to leave after that, toeing off his boots and settled on the bed beside him, arm clutched to the green-haired man's chest.

He'd only promised himself ten minutes of shuteye, a rest before making himself scarce, but when he woke the sun was warm on his body, and his bedmate was grumbling about the light beside him.

"Oh fuck."

Jesse turned his head to see the green-haired man sit up, hair sticking in all directions, eyeliner smudged and a lipgloss smear down the corner of his mouth.

"We didn't even...?"

"Nope. Fell asleep long before we got there. Didn't mean t'fall asleep here, I should get goin', somehow," Jesse grimaced, sitting up as well.

"Augh, gross," the man muttered, dropping his head into his hands with a groan. "Fuck. Wait, I can get you out. Just don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

Jesse stopped, halfway into stomping his shoes back on. "Why would I tell anyone?"

"You're weird," the man declared after staring at Jesse through his fingers, then dry heaved. "Mm, there's a - thanks. I'll be right with you. Gimme ten minu-"

He tucked the bin Jesse held out between his knees and promptly hurled into it, Jesse awkwardly patting his shoulder until he was done.

"_Fuck_. There's a bottle of pills in the drawer next to you. Blue bottle; just give it to me."

"Darlin, I don't think -"

"They're not more drugs. Well they are, but they're the hangover-curing kind. So hurry up, if you don't mind," the man huffed, spitting into the bin.

Jesse pursed his lips but dug them out, swallowing hard when they were, in fact, those pills.

_That's three months of my salary he's drinkin' in a single dose, and he's got a whole goddamn_ bottle_ here. Wait - this is his bedroom. Oh, shit. Is he a Shimada?_ Jesse wondered, breathing slow and even despite the rising panic.

"Ugh, that sticks," the man grimaced, rubbing his throat after dry-swallowing the pill. "Okay, I'll take you home before anyone notices."

"Alright, thanks," Jesse nodded, sneaking through back gardens and alleyways to the garage, with the green-haired man ushering him into a car with a shove when he hesitated at the sight of it.

"Anyway, uh. Thanks, for not doing anything last night. And..." the man trailed, gesturing at Jesse without meeting his gaze, cheeks flushed red.

"Yer welcome, an' it's alright, really."

The man nodded, knuckles white on the steering wheel before glancing back at Jesse. "You really don't recognize me, huh."

"Nope. Y'seem alright enough, though," Jesse said, shooting him a grin.

The man laughed, seeming surprised himself and muttered something in Japanese or Chinese, if Jesse had to guess. "I'm Genji."

"Nice t'meet ya, Genji. Name's McCree, Jesse McCree."

"Sounds like a cowboy name."

"I _am_ a cowboy, darlin," he grinned, trading jibes with Genji all the way to his building. "Hey, uh. I meant what I said when I said you seem alright. You ever wanna shoot the shit or somethin, yer welcome 'round here, for what it's worth," Jesse said, turning to Genji when he parked, then tipped an invisible hat and slid out of the hover car.

He could've sworn Genji's face flashed with something vulnerable before it twisted into a smirk and a laugh, waving him off before Genji was speeding away.


	12. Unpleasant Reveals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for drug abuse and mention of sleeve death via suicide, at the end. Please enjoy the suffering >:3c

**Chapter Eleven: Unpleasant Reveals  
**

Gabriel drove out to the farmlands early on the morning after the convention, fingers drumming against the steering wheel while he waited for the connection between himself and Jack to spark back into life.

His head had been uncomfortably empty and quiet without Jack there to comment, his thoughts constant and on loop when he was actively thinking at Gabriel, and sometimes overlapping and connecting in puzzle pieces when Jack was entertaining himself.

It gave him a headache in those first weeks, but now he missed it.

_You're gonna have to get used to the quiet again, since he's leaving for good,_ Gabriel thought, heaving a sigh as he parked by a camping site, shoulders losing their tension when his A-Link snapped and clicked.

_Hey you._

_Hey you, yourself, Jack. Where are you?_

_I'm right behind you,_ Jack said, amusement flickering through with a soft coo from behind Gabe.

He turned, sweeping the area in confusion and was about to call out to Jack again, when the boulder he'd bypassed shifted, and blue eyes opened.

"Fuck!"

_Told you I'd be fine out here_, Jack chuckled, the color bleeding from his scales to leave him in soft blues and golds, grin broad as he watched Gabriel bend over with his hands on his knees. _Guess I win hide-n-seek, huh_.

"You bastard. I would never have guessed."

_That _is_ the point, you know. Of camouflage_, Jack rumbled.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "Har har. I had no idea," he drawled, straightening. "You mentioned bodies. Lead the way."

_Yep, they're not far out from here,_ Jack nodded, standing up with a groan and shook himself out, stepping closer to nuzzle into Gabe's side first. _It's good to see you again. <strike>It was kinda lonely</strike>. How was the convention?_

"It was good. Eye-opening, really. There are a couple scary biotech designs that are coming to the market. Lots of interesting mods, and a couple great pilots, too," Gabe nodded, petting and stroking Jack's head and neck before Jack pulled away to lead them on.

_Eh, they're all gimmicks unless the pilot really understands the body they're in. What's the use of that smoke you're thinking about, if you don't know when is the right time to use it to escape? When it is the ideal distraction? What the cost of using it is? Hell, even a good physical object and a feint is a good enough <strike>choice</strike> substitute! Substitute for that. The question is whether the pilot is using the body to its fullest._

"What, like you use yours to the fullest?" Gabe asked, raising a brow.

_Yep. I have yet to fight off pilots who were actually even semi-competent. You humans really like using your hands and arms. Can't do that in a four-legged body without exposing everything soft and vulnerable, from the neck to the belly. It's a stupid move, and so you add gimmicks like that smoke to compensate,_ Jack rumbled, his next step looking like a shrug. _Took down five pilots__ once, just because they had no idea to use what they had, like it was nothing. I've hunted boar that were more challenging <strike>also generally more dangerous than pilots and humans.</strike>_

Gabriel shook his head, reaching out to Jack's shoulder to steady himself when they made their way down a steep incline to the river. "How the hell did you find them, anyway?"

_The bodies? I still need to drink and bathe, Gabe. I just followed the smell of rot. And - yep, there it is. There's a fresher rot smell, too, so I imagine there's a new body._

_How many were there, last time you saw?_ Gabriel asked, choosing to keep quiet in case the killer was nearby.

_There's no-one here but you and me, Gabe. I'd've smelt them a long time ago,_ Jack assured. _But uh, about three? I think? I didn't want to get too close, in case someone wanted to pin their deaths on me hunting them. I'm a lot of things, but a murderer isn't one of them. Especially not when it comes to humans._

Gabriel hummed, glancing back at Jack. _Funny how you don't refer to yourself as human, anymore._

Jack cooed, looking back at Gabe with one blue eye. _Been like this for too long to think and act like a human anymore, and besides, do I _look_ human to you?_ Jack grinned, a strange note to his voice that made his humor fall a little flat with Gabe.

"Yeah I suppose you have a point, kitten," he sighed, breathing in deep before flinching and gagging, turning away when the breeze brought the stench of rot and decay towards them.

_Ripe,_ Jack commented dryly, his disgust matching Gabe's through their link, though it was tinted with more sadness. _What a waste of life...._

"Tell me about it," Gabriel muttered, tugging at his sleeve to hold over his nose and mouth, walking closer with Jack by his side, keeping a lookout. _Fuck. There's gotta be at least five or six that I can see from here,_ Gabe thought, peering into a hollow under the roots of a tree. _How'd it get like that?_

_It used to be a den of mine. I dug it out a long time ago, so I could be close to the water and have a steady food supply. Except, I didn't really count on it flooding during the rainy season, so I left, and this asshole moved in._

Gabriel nodded, blinking as the implant in his eye lit up as he called Ana, explaining from under his sleeve that they'd found a collection of bodies they needed to ID and process. "Might even be able to spin a couple of them back up to talk about what happened," he finished, promising to stay while she sent out a detail.

"Mind if we move a little upwind?"

_Thought you'd never ask,_ Jack said, leading them around and away, but somewhere with a decent view of the dumpsite.

"Your sense of smell is more sensitive than mine, right?"

_Yeah, it is, actually,_ Jack nodded, padding in a circle before curling up, making space against his side for Gabe. _My hearing is a lot__ more sensitive than yours, but not as sensitive than my sense of smell, for the most part. Seeing is about the same, I think._

"Huh. Interesting," Gabriel nodded, leaning against Jack. "So, you wanted to hear more about the pilots from last night, right? And everything that I saw while I was at the convention?"

_Yeah! Yeah I do. So, what were some of the weird and wonderful things that Hanzo Shimada and his company bring out for you to play with?_ Jack grinned, listening with rapt attention as Gabriel described the convention in detail, from security to food to idle things he noticed that were semi-suspicious to him - habits left over from his days in CTAC - to the Meths and the pilots, and finally the biotech themselves.

He elaborated on the abilities and designs, sharing his memories with Jack to give him a better idea of what he was talking about, scratching at his temple when it felt like Jack's mind was tugging on his to make the memories clearer.

_Interesting, but in the end, still gimmicks, like I said, unless they learn how to use it properly, and effectively for that body,_ Jack rumbled, looking up at the distant rumble and hum of several hovercars approaching them. _I look forwards to seeing yours, when you get it again,_ he grinned, licking Gabe's cheek.

"Oh, looking forwards to getting your ass kicked, huh?" Gabe smirked, cradling Jack's head and scratched behind his jaw.

_Hah, as if you could,_ he grinned, purring low and deep, eyes closing to enjoy the attention from Gabriel.

He smiled, indulging Jack and appreciating the emotional feedback, the contentment and enjoyment of the closeness. Gabe couldn't help but wonder what exactly would happen to Jack, once they were de-linked, and he was out here alone again.

_I'll have to come visit to make sure he doesn't get lonely,_ Gabriel decided, smoothing a hand over Jack's forehead scales in long, even strokes.

_Gonna put me to sleep like that, you know,_ Jack rumbled, forcing an eye open when the hovercars landed nearby. _Feels strange to think of them as 'safe', now. Before you came, I would've taken the sight and sound of them as a sign to take off and take cover._

"Yeah, I can imagine that's strange," Gabriel said, laying his palm flat on Jack's forehead, loathe to let him go but needing to go do his work.

_Go, I won't be offended. I promise,_ Jack chuckled, making the decision for Gabe when he pulled his head back. _We've got work to do._

"Yep, yeah we do," Gabriel sighed, groaning as he pushed himself to his feet to meet his officers.

* * * * * * *

The area was crawling with officers, forensics personnel, and coroners by the time Gabriel could finally get Jack back to the precinct, frowning at Ana when she met him in the foyer. "Genji Shimada's downstairs. DUI, a couple streets down. He ruined his car, but he's alright for the most part."

Gabriel sighed through his nose, pulling out his com to send a text to Hanzo that they had his brother. "Let him cool off, sober up. I realize Hanzo's gonna pay off the charges, but stick on some community service hours, maybe. Make the kid report in and make sure he's sober when he does that."

Ana raised a brow, then nodded. "He will only get a month's worth, if we play it right, weekends off. Not exactly enough to get him clean, or teach him responsibility."

"I know, but he could do to spend some time cleaning up his own messes sometimes," Gabriel said, petting Jack's snout when he nosed into Gabe's hand.

"I'll make sure the officer in charge knows about this," Ana nodded, turning to leave. "And you have documents to go through, Gabriel."

_Fuck,_ he sighed, scowling at the ceiling. "Sixty years in CTAC was easier than this shitload of paperwork. C'mon, Sunshine. We've got work to do."

_Hell yeah! Think if I eat it, you'll get out of it?_

Gabriel barked out a laugh, shaking his head as they made their way to his office. "No, Jack, I don't think that'll work. Aside from the fact that it's all digital, I'd just need to print it out again and deal with it anyway."

_Damn. Sucks to be you,_ Jack grinned, nipping his thigh and chuckled when Gabe jumped out of the way with a string of curses about Jack's teeth.

* * * * * * *

"Alright, Jack. The good news is, half of this shit was about confirming that you're your own individual. We'll need to talk to a judge with the Shimada's next week, so we'll make those arrangements," Gabriel said, looking up at Jack where he lay on his mattress.

_And the bad news?_

"The bad news is, there's a whole lot of other paperwork I need to get through, that's each the start of a whole pile of shit like this," Gabriel sighed, shooting Jack a half-hearted glare when he laughed.

_C'mon, Gabe. It's not that bad. And besides, I'm here with you, making it better by being a second set of eyes. And a great distraction,_ Jack grinned, cooing as his colors shifted to darker blues, with rich reds and golds blooming over his scales.

_Wow, he's gorgeous,_ Gabe thought, staring for a moment before blinking and shaking himself out of his stupor. "Yeah, and a fine distraction you are. I'm gonna get coffee. Can I brew some for you?"

Jack froze mid-lick, looking up at Gabe with his tongue caught between his front teeth. _What?_

"Oh my god. You're blepping," Gabe grinned, digging out his com to take a picture, Jack's head tilting just right in his confusion to look even cuter.

_I don't... 'blep'?_ Jack frowned, making a low noise in his throat that bubbled up to a soft whine.

"You absolutely do and it's _adorable._ So. Coffee. Yes or no?"

_I, yeah... yeah I'd love some coffee. Make it in a bowl so it's an actual serving size for me, please,_ Jack said, watching Gabe go, confusion still bleeding through their link. _<strike>I don't blep. I've never blepped. Right?</strike>_

"You do, Sunshine!" Gabe called back into his office, smirking when the officers glanced between him and Jack, before shaking their heads and carried on. The new normal had settled in quite well, if Gabriel had to say so himself.

* * * * * * *

Sojiro Shimada was the one who strode into Gabriel's precinct a few hours after he'd sent Hanzo an alert about Genji, the charges barely in place when the Shimada patriarch came in, flanked by three bodyguards.

One stopped at the front desk to deposit the credits for Genji's bail, the other two following Sojiro as he strode through, one moving ahead to push officers aside.

"Where is Genji," he said, voice clear and ringing out through the precinct, bringing it to a standstill for a long minute. "I asked a question."

"Shimada-san," Gabriel greeted, coming out from the cafeteria with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Please, wait here, he -"

"I have already posted his bail. Where is he, or do I need to find him myself, Captain?" Sojiro interrupted smoothly.

He had none of the aesthetic modifications as his sons, none of the glowing eyes, none of the pheromones some Meths liked to have tied to their sleeves that matched their emotions. Sojiro was old school, through and through, with nothing but his base, standard sleeve in its umpteenth rendition. But even Gabriel had to fight the urge to draw his gun and turn it on Sojiro.

"I understand that, but -"

"Excellent. I accept your escort," he said, turning and strode deeper into the precinct, forcing Gabriel to hand off his coffee and jog a few steps to catch up.

"I can't let you go down to the cells, Shimada-san. Please wait here while we process your son. He needs to serve community time, on top of the bail, and I would prefer to keep him here while we -"

"He will serve his time, and you may double it at the very least," Sojiro said, lifting a hand and summoning a bodyguard closer, the man gesturing which way to go next. "But until then, he will come home with me, where his continued insolence will be dealt with."

Gabriel cursed, snarling as he cut in front of Sojiro. "Look, just because you're a Meth doesn't mean you can do whatever the fuck you want in my precinct."

Sojiro stopped, waving off his bodyguards, as they immediately took three steps back. Gabriel flexed his jaw, glaring at the two men before turning it onto Sojiro, somewhat more pissed that the man seemed so impassive about it, than his bodyguards being threatening.

"I respect your work as a CTAC agent and a competent police captain, Captain Reyes, but I am still a Meth with more money than all five of your government-issued sleeves combined, have cells. I can and _will_ have you removed if I feel so inclined, and I feel more and more inclined to this, the longer you stand in my path. I am not disagreeing to Genji's community service time. I am not arguing to pay you under the table, as Hanzo did with your predecessor. I am telling you to give me my son for _discipline_, before I return him to you to serve whatever sentence you deem fit to give him."

Gabriel bared his teeth and shook his head. "Fucking Meths are all the goddamn same," he growled, turning around and strode deeper into the precinct, leading the way to the cells and muttered to himself in Spanish. "I want him back in two days."

"You will have him," Sojiro said, close behind Gabriel all the way to the cell.

"Up you get, Genji. Your bail's been posted," Gabriel called, taking the keys from the officer on duty.

"Oh, good of my anija to come," Genji drawled, giggling from where he lay on the bed. "Saving me from this squalor."

"Get up Genji."

Gabriel hadn't even had a chance to open the cell door, or even introduce Sojiro when the man had spoken. But the effect on Genji was immediate.

He jolted upright on the bed, face pale and eyes wide, seeming to shrink into himself even as he tried not to flinch.

"T-tou?"

"Get up. Open the door."

Gabriel shot Sojiro a filthy sidelong look, concern for Genji growing when the kid looked to him for support, taking his time to open the cell, keeping an eye on the two of them and shook his head when Jack questioned him from the park across the way.

Sojiro strode in, expression dangerously blank.

"Tou, I'm fine, I can do anything, I'm fine, Tou-!"

Sojiro ignored his protests, grabbing Genji by the scruff and hauled him up, marching him out in a way that made Gabriel think of someone who'd just kicked a puppy and scruffed it to move it.

_Gabriel do you need me to stop them?!_

_No. No don't do a damn thing. I don't think you'd fully survive it,_ he said, closing the cell door behind them and followed them up, nodding his thanks to the officer on duty. _I'm worried about Genji_.

Sojiro ignored every protest and plea all the way up to the main floor, when Genji turned a little more desperate.

"_Silence,_" Sojiro hissed, barely sparing his son a second glance.

Genji wilted, dropping his head and stopped resisting, curling into himself as Sojiro handed him off to his third bodyguard.

"Take him home. I will be there shortly."

"Shimada-san," the man nodded, bowing before escorting Genji out and into the hovercar waiting outside.

"You said that he has community service time to serve. How long will it be?"

"It was confirmed half an hour ago, that he's serving a month cleaning up and helping with repairs around the city."

"Good. Make it three months. I will check in then, to see how he is doing with it. If necessary, he will continue to work on community service until he has learnt _respect_. Thank you, Captain Reyes. I will bring Genji back to you in two days to begin his time."

Gabriel clenched his jaw and nodded, a half-sneer, half-grimace twisting his expression as Sojiro left, grinding his teeth against all of it.

"Fuck."

* * * * * * *

Genji was taken to a private sleeving room on Shimada grounds, Hanzo standing close to the door with his arms crossed over his chest when their father threw the door open.

"Tou -"

"Enough! Enough, Genji. You have brought enough shame on this family, with your frolicking and fanciful outings that bring nothing but destruction," Sojiro hissed, eyes burning as he stared his youngest down, Hanzo looking away and down at the floor. "Enough. I have been lenient, knowing you have never experienced death before, hoping you would come to terms with your mother's death but this is _enough_. I will not tolerate it any longer. If you wish to act like a child, then so you shall be treated."

"Tou, Tou you can't - please, I won't do it anymore," Genji pleaded, stepping closer, reaching for Sojiro and flinched back when his father glared back.

Sojiro drew in a breath, mouth curled to snarl something that never came.

He barely turned away in time, blood spraying as he coughed and doubled over.

"Otōsan!" Hanzo breathed, unfolding from the door and caught his father when he swayed, easing him down to the floor and kept him upright as he hacked and coughed, the blood endless.

Genji stared, hands shaking. "Tou...?"

"Get one of the omnics, Genji," Hanzo said, rubbing a hand over their father's back, voice calm and firm. "Now!"

Genji nodded, flinching and jumped into action, pressing a button to summon an omnic servant from just outside.

"You, call for Kobayashi-sensei. And medics to take my father to his room. Cancel all further meetings for my father and myself for the rest of the day," Hanzo ordered, expression tight when Sojiro kept coughing.

The omnic processed the orders, then disappeared to gather comrades to assist with moving Sojiro.

"Try to breathe, Otōsan. Small, slow breaths," Hanzo soothed, shoulders in a tight line and creeping higher around his ears, grateful when the medics and the doctor arrived, ushering Sojiro away.

Hanzo's shoulders sagged, eyes closing as he lifted his face to the ceiling.

Genji had never seen his older brother look defeated before. He felt cold, small, itching to run, to move, to get away from all of this.

"Did you know?" he asked, voice small, arms wrapping around himself.

Hanzo took a deep breath, but didn't move to acknowledge Genji. He was about to think his brother was ignoring him, when Hanzo finally turned to look at Genji and nodded slowly. "Yes, I knew."

"How long?"

"A while. A little after we started working with Reyes and Jack," Hanzo said, lifting a hand to run through his hair, catching sight of flecks of blood on his hand and sleeve, staring for a long moment before he dropped his hand to his side again.

"But Tou's gonna get a new sleeve, right? He's going to be fine. He's just being stubborn -"

"No, Genji. There is no new sleeve. There is no 'fine'."

The silence was deafening.

"_What_. What do you mean, _no new sleeve_?" Genji said, rounding on Hanzo. "Have you talked to him yet? He _listens_ to you, Hanzo! You have to talk to him!"

"I can't. I won't," Hanzo said, swaying and stumbling when Genji grabbed fistfuls of his clothes to shake him, frowning up at his brother.

"What do you mean you _can't_ and you _won't_," Genji shouted, Hanzo's face washed green and shook him again. "You have to!"

"He has already decided, Genji! I can't change his mind," Hanzo snapped back, shoving Genji off. "He's going into stasis with Okāsan. He said so. He doesn't want to wait for her to come back."

Genji shook his head, jaw working before he turned away, tears welling in his eyes. Why was Hanzo so impassive? Like this was nothing? "And when were you going to tell _me_?"

"I wasn't going to. Otōsan was going to, and only when he was too sick to keep hiding it."

"Oh, _fuck_ you too, _anija_," Genji snarled, mouth opening to spit more insults.

"No!" Hanzo shouted, striding into Genji's space and raised a fist, hand shaking before he dropped it. "Fuck _you_, Genji. What exactly were you going to do if you knew? Drink out the block's worth of booze? Fuck all the prostitutes and anyone who was interested in a Meth from here to the farmlands? Waste another sleeve with a sleeve death?!" he finished, roaring in Genji's face, eyes glowing a sharp blue before the color wavered, eyes shining.

Genji whined low in his throat, looking down.

_Oh._

"I thought so," Hanzo sneered, voice wet as he swiped at his cheeks, eyes still shining with unshed tears. "There is nothing we can do. Stop being selfish. You are not the only one who misses Okāsan. You are not the only one who is hurting because Otōsan will soon be gone. Get your shit together, aniki. He does not have much longer to live, after this," he finished quietly, head hanging low as he left the sleeving room and Genji behind in it.

Genji crumpled to the floor, shaking and sniffing with tears streaming down his cheeks, hollow and numb but _hurting._

It wasn't fair. They lived forever. Nothing could touch them. Not disease. Not old age, not even death itself.

So why did they have to go?

Why did Hanzo have to hide it all and pretend like he didn't feel anything?

Genji hicked and sobbed, gasping for air and buried his face in his hands, head aching from the force, snot and tears dripping into his lap.

_I wish you were here, Okāsan. I wish you were here._


	13. Kintsugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found some inconsistencies in previous chapters that I'll get around to fixing... later. In the meantime, have this chapter, and also a playlist I forgot to share like, 3 chapters ago that just has a couple vibes for this fic. Also some songs that I will reference in later chapters :D 
> 
> [Bastard and the Beast Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/06FPz04n8iEgtEFbonmDWd?si=4dXG5NHwSRGxV9LEvfcWMw)

**Chapter 12: Kintsugi  
**

Hanzo ordered all of Genji's existing extra sleeves destroyed, and the creation of a new one with violent allergic reactions to drugs and alcohol, with complete tolerance to any high that Genji might be chasing, and had his brother resleeved while he slept that night, passed out in the sleeving room where Hanzo had left him.

He felt awful for doing it, knowing he'd betrayed his brother's trust even further by forcing it.

But Genji needed to change, and now of all times was good enough.

_Perhaps even too late,_ Hanzo thought, sitting on the steps down to his private garden leading out from his room, staring at nothing as he twirled a small, ivory _netsuke_ dragon between his fingers, the action soothing after a night of no sleep. His father had finally been stabilized a few hours ago, asleep in his bed.

The prognosis wasn't good; the stress of fetching Genji and shouting at him had done nothing good for Sojiro's health. And Hanzo had finally heard the extent of how bad it really was.

Hanzo felt responsible for the extra stress on his father, to add to the misery and uncertainty - he hadn't even realized he'd gotten a message from Reyes about his brother until their father had strode out of the grounds with his most trusted men, giving Hanzo a passing, barked order to take over his duties for the day as well, and to meet him in the sleeving room in two hours.

_I should have known he was going to fetch Genji. I should have paid more attention_, Hanzo thought, closing his eyes against tears that threatened to fall.

He wouldn't cry. He'd promised himself years ago that he wouldn't cry about anything, anymore.

Hanzo huffed to himself, staring into the pond with its koi. _It was a stupid reason,_ he admitted to himself. But a couple decades into the habit left it harder to break than he'd expected.

"Anija?"

He drew in a breath, straightening slightly and turned. "In the garden," he called back, still thumbing and twirling the _netsuke_ between his fingers.

Genji was quiet when he came up beside Hanzo, sitting down beside him. Closer than they had in the past few years, still further than they had when they were boys. _So much time has passed,_ Hanzo mused, looking at Genji while he hunched in on himself, fidgeting with the hem of the sleep tee he was wearing, voice small when he spoke again.

"Anija, I need help," he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut.

Hanzo straightened, dropping the _netsuke_ into his lap and wrapped his arms around Genji, bringing him close. "I'm here. I will help you, Genji," he promised, eyes and throat burning when Genji turned into him and sobbed.

And Hanzo let him, palm running up and down his spine to soothe him, cheek resting on the top of Genji's head until he quieted.

"Sorry," Genji mumbled, trembling when he breathed in. "I just don't get it, Anija. Why? Why would they choose to sleep? There's so much to see and do. And I know I've been wasting time these past few months, but I don't _understand_. And I don't know who to ask. Why did Okāsan choose to go into stasis? She told me about all the things she still wanted to see and do. Why didn't she do them? And now - now Tou," he hicked, stumbling over his words when he gasped, pulling away from Hanzo and wiped at his face.

Hanzo sighed, through his nose, looking down at the little dragon. "They are old, Genji. Older than I can truly understand. They're tired, tired of living, of being, doing, seeing. It is a rest, a retreat from the world for a while, until it can be seen with new eyes again. I think I understand that," he said, looking back when Genji recoiled beside him, eyes wide. "I'm not going anywhere, Genji. Not for many decades to come," he assured, resting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "But I understand the need to rest, to retreat from the world. I feel it too, sometimes, but not to the extent that Okāsan and Otōsan feel it."

"But why does Tou have to get _sick_ to do it? Why not just go into stasis like a normal person?" Genji frowned, wiping at his cheeks again.

Hanzo lifted and dropped a shoulder with a wry smile. "Why do anything at all, when everything lies at your feet?" he asked, smile softening as he shook his head at Genji's confusion. "It is for the experience, aniki. To do something that you have not done before."

"Sounds like Tou's a fucking _masochist_," he muttered, making Hanzo laugh in spite of himself. Genji chuckled wetly, the pair exchanging a look before they went quiet again. "Why doesn't it look like Kāsan's stasis didn't affect you? You don't look sad. I've never seen you go to where her stack is kept to talk to her. Why?"

"I have never been as open as you are, Genji. But I do miss Okāsan. I miss her a lot. I wish I could go to her for advice, like I used to, and have her answer me back. I wish I could listen to her play music for us again," Hanzo said, rubbing a hand over his face. "But I can't do any of that with her, and I must wait until she is ready to return."

"So you just don't go to her?" Genji asked, a sharper edge to his voice that made Hanzo scowl at him. "You won't even do that for her?"

"No. I go to her at dawn, every Thursday. I light her favorite incense, and I talk to her stack. But I do not do it for our mother, Genji. She can't hear me in the stack. Won't know if I never visited her. I do it _for myself_, because it helps _me_ deal with her not being here," he finished, teeth bared in a half-snarl and regretted it when Genji bristled beside him.

"So who's the selfish one now?"

Hanzo rolled his eyes, back straightening. "Genji, for -"

"And why don't you cry, ever? Did you have them take that out, or are you just that cold?" Genji spat back, eyes flickering with green as fresh tears spilled.

Hanzo's jaw worked for a moment, looking away. "I don't remember why," Hanzo lied, shoulders drooping with a new exhaustion.

"Bullshit."

"Genji -"

"I don't believe that! There has to be a reason, you used to be so much more -"

"Because of you!" Hanzo snapped. "Because of you, when we were children -"

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault. Thank you, Anija," Genji sneered. "I'm so _glad_ that -"

"Will you _shut up_? I am not finished."

"- All of _your_ problems come back to _me_ -"

"You looked at me like I was your _world,_ Genji!" Hanzo shouted, punching his shoulder harder than he'd meant to, Genji glaring back as he rubbed the offending spot. "That day we ran through the gardens, looking for dragons and I skinned my knee, you looked at me like I was _everything_. I don't cry because I was fucking _ten_ and your _anija_ and I didn't - I _don't_ \- want to disappoint you," he finished, embarrassment burning over his ears and down his neck, holding Genji's gaze.

"You stupid, fucking -" Genji hicked, weakly punching his shoulder back. "Stupid honorable anija."

"Yeah, yeah I am," Hanzo agreed, a hysterical little giggle breaking free that Genji joined in on, before pulling Hanzo close when fat tears rolled down Hanzo's cheeks. He let them come, the pressure of finally letting them go somehow worse than holding them back.

"You dummy," Genji smiled, sniffling.

Hanzo nodded, closing his eyes against the rest of the flood, doing his best to keep it in and stop himself from letting go. "I am afraid, Genji."

"You'll make it out, anija. You're stronger than me."

"Otōsan thought so, too. I do not feel ready," he admitted, Genji's arm around his shoulders comforting.

"I'd be lying if I said I could help," Genji started, "but I think, I think I want to be able to."

"You have a lot of changes to make before then," Hanzo reminded.

Genji nodded. "I know. I think I'm ready, but I'm going to need you to kick my ass."

"Oh, so I don't do it hard enough?" Hanzo teased, smile small.

Genji grinned, rolling his eyes. "I've gotten numb to it. So maybe a different tactic, anija. But, just... help me."

"I will. I will help you, Genji. But I can't do it all for you," Hanzo reminded.

"I know. Also, I know this is a new sleeve because I'm missing an ass tattoo," Genji said, poking Hanzo's knee when he groaned in disgust. "So what's new with this one?"

"Aside from it being impossible to get drunk or high in this sleeve? You will also have severe nausea and sickness from taking drugs or alcohol."

"That's mean, anija."

"I'm sorry. It was Otōsan's idea."

"Sounds like him; but I think I need it. But the itch isn't just in the body, Hanzo," he admitted quietly, clasping his hands in his lap, staring intently at his fingers.

"I know. You also have community service hours to complete for your last stint."

Genji groaned, rolling his eyes. "Really? Can't we just -"

"No," Hanzo frowned. "No. Reyes is already helping keep you out of shit. You will serve your hours. Use them to learn something, maybe even stay on the ground. And _not_ with your club friends."

Genji pouted, then blinked, expression lighting up. "I think I know just the person to stay with."

"I don't like that look on your face, aniki."

"No, no! He's a really good guy - actually good; I was gonna sleep with him but then I _actually_ fell asleep and he just kind of tucked me in and fell asleep on top of the covers? So a _good guy_," Genji nodded. "And I think I'd like to stay with him."

Hanzo raised a brow, then sighed. "Find out if he would be amenable to that, first. Don't just show up on his doorstep, the way I know you're thinking of doing."

"Pff, I won't," Genji said, waving him off. "I _won't_, promise. When do I have to go back?"

"Tomorrow morning, in the precinct. I think Reyes will be signing you out himself," Hanzo said.

Genji nodded, then bit his lower lip. "And Tou?"

"I will keep you updated on Otōsan, Genji. I promise you this," he said, catching Genji's eye and offered him a small and reassuring smile.

"Okay. I believe you, anija."

Hanzo nodded, the pair sitting in the garden in silence after that.

_There was a time where you used to say you trusted me. I hope I can have that back, aniki. Not just to have your trust in me, but for you to have my trust again, too.  
_

* * * * * * *

Their talk hadn't fixed their problems by a long shot, but it at least paved the way for more open and more patient conversations. Genji managed to go the day without craving a fix, but that might also have been because he was tailing Hanzo, and Hanzo gave him a series of menial tasks to go over while he continued with running the company and the clan business - mostly memos and information that Hanzo was already aware of, and needed an update on.

Genji managed to complain after every note, or make some or another snide comment at the delay that had Hanzo fighting down equal amounts of frustration and amusement.

He'd be perfect with negotiations, if he ever got to that point, or wanted to try it out. Genji had the smarts and the silver tongue for it, and the boyish grin he flashed even Hanzo to try and wriggle out of another task had _almost_ worked. Twice. In a row.

Hanzo let him leave to entertain himself some hour or two before dinner to entertain himself, and made his way to their father's room to check in on him, stopping outside the door when he heard Genji and their father speaking, the words too quiet to fully make out.

He let them talk until the tone of Genji's voice turned desperate, Sojiro calm and undeterred.

_Oh, Genji,_ he sighed, taking a deep breath before stepping forwards, knocking on the door before it could spill out of hand.

"Come in," Sojiro wheezed, looking over at Hanzo when he stepped into the room.

Their father was propped up with pillows in his bed, looking paler and smaller than Hanzo could ever remember seeing him. Distantly, he wondered if this was what it was like for the grounders, dreading the deaths of their loved ones, suffering alongside them with the onset of disease.

_I do not think they would all be this lucky,_ he admitted.

"Genji has been keeping me company for this past while," Sojiro said, smoothing the sheets around him, Genji leaning back in his chair with what looked like an attempt to hide a sulk.

"I see so," Hanzo murmured, gesturing at the bed and eased down onto the edge when Sojiro nodded. "How are you, Otōsan?"

"I have been better, but this could also be much worse," Sojiro replied, smirk proud before he coughed.

Hanzo glanced at Genji, then down at his feet when Genji visibly tensed and withdrew. _Peace, aniki. I know, and I wish I could help change his mind,_ he thought.

Sojiro asked him about the company and the less official parts of their business, Hanzo reporting in about what he'd done in clear and concise words.

"I was also thinking today, that it might be possible to pilot a biotech and be awake and aware at the same time," Hanzo said after a moment of quiet. "I think I am capable of achieving it, this time."

"You're mad, Hanzo," Genji said immediately, sitting up. "Did you forget what happened to the last pilots who did that?! And you've tried before. You can barely open your eyes without seizing."

"Genji does have a point," Sojiro said, then raised a hand to quiet his youngest. "What makes you think this time will be different? And what inspired it?"

"We know from the past that it was an overload of the mind. The pilot tried to be awake and conscious while linking to the biotech. I theorize it is possible to become aware _after_ linking. Slowly reaching back for the human sleeve, and extending the reach slowly but surely, until the pilot can wake up, and then work on controlling both parties. Research proves that the brain _is_ capable of that kind of function; it is simply a matter of training it to achieve this."

Sojiro hummed. "Perhaps that could work. But that implies that the mind can reach back."

"And why could it not?" Hanzo asked, tilting his head.

"What inspired this line of thought, Hanzo?"

He was quiet for a moment, debating the truth before nodding to himself. "I have been thinking about it seriously again, since we started working with Jack and Reyes."

"Reyes is not in control of Jack."

"No, but Jack is capable of shielding some of his thoughts from Reyes, and is capable of 'reaching for' the speakers he uses to talk to everyone else. Not without practice, I am certain, but he is capable of it. If I can prove this, it can revolutionize the way we link, the way we teach pilots. And, of course, it will make piloting while being aware possible."

"Anija, there will be maybe five people who'd be capable of that."

Hanzo shrugged. "Their capabilities is not my concern. The point is, that it will be possible."

Sojiro shook his head at his eldest, a small and proud smile turning the corners of his mouth up. Genji straightened in his chair, holding his breath.

"I hope you will achieve this, Hanzo. Just make sure you back yourself up regularly when you try it."

"I will, Otōsan. I am drafting a plan to make this work," Hanzo nodded.

Genji shook his head, standing up and paced. "So you won't even stay to see if Hanzo gets it right?"

"I will see what he has achieved when I return, Genji. My decision is still final. I will not resleeve, no matter what comes my way."

Genji struggled with words for a long moment, then hissed and stormed out, shaking his head as he went.

Hanzo sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He is taking it hard."

"He will come to accept it in time," Sojiro said, adjusting his position in the bed.

"I hope so," Hanzo murmured. "But it will be a long road for him."

"Has he agreed to a resleeving?"

"I've already taken that liberty. We spoke this morning about it. He came to me, told me he needed help. He's agreed to work together, to deal with his problems. I have hope. It won't be easy, but I want to help him."

Hanzo looked up when Sojiro chuckled softly, coughing after and waved off Hanzo's concern. "You remind me of Kazue when you talk like that. She would have said the same about him."

He smiled back at his father, nodding slowly. "He's my little brother. He's supposed to be a pain in the ass, and I am supposed to help him. I am only grateful that we actually get along often enough to make it something I would do over and over again. Though, you _were_ the one to suggest letting Genji come to us, first."

Sojiro hummed, then gestured at his chest of drawers. "He needed the push. Now, I need to to look in the bottom drawer of that chest of drawers, and bring back the holopad that you find there. You will need to know this if you are going to help Jack to the greatest efficacy."

Hanzo frowned, then stood and carefully moved the clothes inside away, bringing both back to his father. "This has to do with his status as a first-gen?"

"That is correct, Hanzo. There is nothing left of anything on them, aside from what notes I made when your aunt, Kasumi, was also in the initial piloting program. You will need that to understand him, and you will need to earn Jack's trust all over again when you tell him you know. Furthermore, Reyes cannot know this under _any circumstances_, at the very least, he cannot know this from you. He may not have gone looking for the old labs yet, which I can take to mean that he does not know the full truth from Jack, but should he decide to go looking around the old labs by using his old CTAC contacts, there is still the very good chance that they will destroy the technology and servers held within for good, and we will lose _everything_. They have been prone to such fits of idiocy before, I would not put it past them now," Sojiro said, clearing his throat and reached for his glass of water, drinking slowly. "For now it is only locked away and unreachable, but it is still there. If they destroy it, the people who died to bring us piloted biotech will truly have died for nothing. Kasumi will have died for nothing, and helping Jack possibly regain his human sleeve - or a human shape - will become impossible."

"Is that something Jack wants?" Hanzo asked softly.

Sojiro shrugged, clearing his throat and unlocked one of the holopads and started the process to change the login details. "He has declined the initial offer, but it is a possibility that he may want to resleeve as a human one day. He misses human contact, that much is obvious. Whether or not he has family looking for him, is anyone's guess. But that possibility is one we cannot compromise by having Reyes go exploring on his own. Not until we can get closer to the labs. Now, enter you details into this, so only you can access it."

Hanzo nodded, taking the holopad and set it up, sighing through his nose. "I hope that I would be able to help him, make sure that he has the best chance at this I can offer on my end. It cannot be easy; I cannot imagine what it must've been like for Kasumi, or even Jack, now."

Sojiro nodded, sigh heavy. "You have the mind for it. Just do not let Genji, grief, and my stasis throw you, Hanzo. Nothing lasts forever, not even death," Sojiro smirked when Hanzo met his gaze, watching his son shake his head with a small smile.

* * * * * * *

Genji went and did exactly what Hanzo had told him _not_ to do. Sort of.

He'd enlisted the aid of one of their omnic chauffeurs, directing him down to Jesse McCree's apartment, and stepped out with directions to park somewhere discrete, before Genji sucked in a breath and made his way up the building.

In a word, it was _gross_.

Grime and filth coated the walls, with a strange, slightly sticky layer on certain sections of the floor. The elevator was broken, and the stairs looked just about ready to give in under themselves, for the most part. _How can they live like this? Disgusting,_ he thought, sniffing as he made his way over to the intercom doorbell system, finding McCree's apartment on the fourth floor and trudged up, knocking on his door.

"Gimme a minute! Jus' - _Christ on a cracker_."

Genji blinked, listening to scuttling and cursing before the door flung open to Jesse's face.

"Oh, it's you," Jesse blinked.

Genji stared back, taking in the smear of flour on Jesse's cheek, the singed apron, and the distinct smell of something burning. "Uh, something's burning."

"Ahw, _shit_." Jesse flung around, the door open and hurried to the stove, switching everything off and tossed a pot onto the counter with a muttered grumble in Spanish. "Sorry. I don' really do the cookin', but it seems everythin's been conspiring against me today. How can I help you, Genji?"

"Ah, I see," Genji nodded, blinking over the mess, the tiny apartment somewhat dark, furniture old and mismatched. "Ah, well, I have community service hours to do after I crashed my car with a DUI. And I've been kicked out of the house. I thought I'd live with you, while I serve the time. Of course, you'll be paid for your efforts."

Jesse stared, then sputtered and did something funny with his mouth, running a hand over his face and only succeeded in smearing the flour. "You uh," he started, clearing his throat. "You wanna live _here_? I don' got another bed f'you. Don' even really have a couch that's worth sleeping on," he finished quietly.

"That's fine. I'll bring some extra things, and tell the servants to clean this place up. I'll be here tomorrow..." Genji trailed, staring in confusion when Jesse doubled over in laughter. "What? What's so funny?"

"Oh, darlin'," Jesse chuckled, straightening. "There ain't no servant here 'cept fer me, an' I live here. You want it cleaner'n this? Yer welcome t'do it yerself," he chuckled, shaking his head. "I'll make a space for you, though. Don' you worry about that, and s'long as you pay half my rent, I don' need more'n that."

Genji frowned, eyes narrowing as he looked around at the place, wondering briefly just how hard it would be to really clean it. "Hm, well, alright. Thank you, Jesse," he said, flashing a bright smile. "So I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, I think, after my hours."

"Alright," Jesse nodded, sighing to keep further chuckles from escaping. "I'll see you then. An' I need two thousand credits from you fer as long as yer gonna be stayin' here."

"Pocket change," Genji shrugged, making his way out the door again. "Thanks, cowboy," he smirked over his shoulder, waving his farewell.

Jesse was left in the mess of his kitchen, vaguely insulted and a lot amused, then cursed his stupid, soft heart for helping out a Meth he didn't know a damn thing about, aside from the fact that he could drink a liquor store dry, and take enough drugs to put anyone into stasis just by looking at it all laid out.

"Well, it's gonna be an interestin' month, at least," Jesse sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face and stared at the ruined remains of his supposed-to-be pasta and sauce, hefting a wooden spoon to start scraping it all out into the bin.


	14. A Void to be Filled

**Chapter 13: A Void to be Filled  
**

Genji made his way down to the precinct the next morning, going over the texts he'd exchanged with Jesse the night before to make sure he had everything he needed, with Hanzo in the driver's seat of the hovercar. It didn't stop the reluctance, the cold spike low in his gut.

"Anija, are you _sure_ -"

"Genji. You will do this," Hanzo cut across him, firm but gentle as he looked over at his brother. "As you heard last night, it's three months. You _agreed_ it was a good idea," he reminded.

Genji heaved a sigh, eyes glinting green in frustration for a moment before he nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I need money to stay with this guy, for rent or something. So I'll be keeping my cards and chips."

It was quiet in the car, Hanzo's cheeks bathed in a pale blue as he glanced down and brought the car to the ground.

"Anija?"

"Otōsan cancelled your cards and froze your accounts," he admitted, staring ahead. "I only found out before we left this morning."

Genji's jaw dropped, swiveling around in his seat. "What the hell am I supposed to do without money?" he gasped, spreading his hands. "Anija, _what the hell_. You're gonna help me, right?"

"I can help you with the first month's rent, and bring you and your... roommate, food. But I think you should find a part-time job. You aren't doing a full day's work, and on top of it..." Hanzo trailed, eyes glowing a brighter pale blue as he handed Genji a pamphlet, parking outside the precinct.

Genji snatched it up, teeth bared as he tossed it down. "I don't need to go to, to, to _this_!"

"Genji," Hanzo said, turning to look at him. "_You_ said you needed help, that it was more than just a craving -"

"I don't need to talk to _strangers_ about it. 'Hi, I'm a Meth, I take drugs for fun because my family is an inter-planetary yakuza clan running the galaxy's biggest, baddest biotech company, amongst other illegal activities!'" Genji finished, grin plastic and bright before he rolled his eyes and got out of the car.

Hanzo bit down a frustrated groan, scrubbing his hands over his face and hurried out after Genji, his brother already walking into the precinct.

"Ohh, hello there," Genji purred, sidling up to the front desk and leaned against it, winking at the man behind it. "I'm here for community service. What can I do for you?"

"Genji," Hanzo warned, raising a brow at his brother.

"Ah, Genji Shimada?" the man said, the mild annoyance giving way to professionalism. "You can take a seat over there. Captain Reyes will be with you shortly; he said he wants to handle the initial briefing personally."

"You're a star," Genji grinned, winking again as he made his way over to the chairs and sank into them with a grimace, rolling his eyes when Hanzo offered an apology on behalf of Genji. "If I was sorry, I'd say so."

"You need to learn shame, and modesty," Hanzo said, smoothing his sleeves as he sat down beside Genji.

"They're overrated," he shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest and stared into the precinct, eyes widening at the large, white predatory biotech that padded down the hall from deeper in. "Oh, _that's_ a nice piece of biotech.... Ours, of course."

"Not ours," Hanzo sighed softly, raising a brow when Genji shot him a scandalized look. "That's Jack; he's an older model."

"He looks _amazing_. How old is 'old'?" Genji asked, looking back with a delighted grin when the white biotech changed colors to soft blues and golds. "Mid-third gen? _Early_ third-gen?"

"Early second-gen, actually."

"_What_."

Genji's shout attracted more than a few glares, with Hanzo rolling his eyes and Genji pulling a face.

"Yes, second-gen. His tech, and Reyes' A-Link malfunctioned somehow, now he and Reyes are connected. That is what Otōsan and I have been working on, lately," Hanzo explained quietly.

"Wow... I had no idea they still had such old models around. And for such a dramatic splice at that tech level, too. You'd almost think that came from one creature. But that's impossible. We don't know anything that looks like that," Genji nodded, eyes returning to Jack.

Hanzo pursed his lips and cleared his throat, smirk a little smug when Genji looked back at him with narrowed eyes. "_That _is _a single organism, and we have no idea what it is,_" he replied in Japanese.

Genji stared, jaw slacking as he turned back to the biotech again to find it much closer, blue eyes bright and intelligent when it landed on them. "_Anija, what the hell... this is the Jack that re-inspired your attempts to try walking and piloting?_"

"Yes," Hanzo said, raising a hand in greeting, only for Jack to grin and warble back, looking into another room, and barked at an apparent lack of response.

"I'm _coming_. Dammit, Jack. What's the fuss about this time?" Reyes grumbled, stepping out and followed Jack's gaze onto Hanzo and Genji. "Ah, you've made it. And early, too, though I imagine this is something I should've expected from you," Reyes sighed, gesturing them through. "We'll talk in my office."

"Thank you, Captain," Hanzo said, standing up and smoothed his slacks, Genji following along.

"I vaguely remember this tech from a month or so ago," Genji said, turning around when Jack followed them into the office and curled up on the king-sized mattress, Gabe's desk moved into a corner. "Very nice; and wanted, I think? I remember hearing some rumors about several million credit rewards for whoever bags it. And you... brought it to my house?"

Jack growled, the action almost a half-thought with no real heat to it.

"_He_ is wanted, that's correct, but he's also his own... person, I guess," Reyes said, gesturing they take a seat across from his desk. "Finalizing the legalwork with that has been a pain, but it's almost done."

"I presume you would like us to testify the accuracy of that, as well," Hanzo said, shooting Genji a look when he wandered closer to Jack, raising his hands in defeat and finally flopped into the chair beside Hanzo's.

"Yeah, that would be appreciated and necessary," Gabriel nodded. "We're due in court as soon as you or your father can spare two hours."

Hanzo hummed, and Genji's lips curled as he looked away, almost hugging himself.

Jack cooed softly, exchanging a look with Gabriel before he nodded. "Anyway, we're here about Genji's community service hours."

"Yes, that is correct," Hanzo nodded. "As I recall, it was for three months?"

"Yep; gotta admit, the judge was a little suspicious when I said he was volunteered for the extra time, but I think it's worth the shit he's been causing," Gabriel said, smile dry and humorless when Genji glared at him. "You'll be helping with the repairs on shit you've broken, and then whatever else the city's shorthanded on, until your hours are served. You'll only be working five hours a day, sadly, but it's five hours you're expected to serve productively, and on time."

"I won't be late," Genji said, raising a brow. "What's the worst you're gonna do if I _am_ late, add more hours?"

"Yep."

Genji sputtered, then glared when the biotech made a barking-cough noise, Gabriel's lips curling up in amusement.

"Hush, Jack. I gotta be serious here. Yes I do," Gabriel said, turning to the biotech with a grin. "Don't be a little shit. The speaker is on for you to connect so I don't have to be rude."

Jack only warbled back, gold rippling over his scales before he looked distinctly _smug_ to Genji.

"That's weird, but I'm not a man to kinkshame," Genji said slowly, smirking when Jack's body colors flooded with magentas and pinks and purples, squirming on his mattress. "Fine. I'll be on time."

"Miss it twice and I'll give you a week in the cells."

Genji snorted, glancing over at Hanzo to find him mostly impassive, eyes glowing a faint but dark blue. "You wouldn't, anija."

"I might. Do not make me have to chose," Hanzo said, looking back at Genji with a look in his eyes that did more to cow him than the threats from the captain. "_You know Otōsan won't hesitate, regarding which decision to make,_" he added in Japanese.

Genji pursed his lips with a low noise in his throat, then nodded. "Fine, fine. I'll be on time, work my five hours for three months. The sooner it's over the better. What if I do more time in a day?"

"Then you get a real nice pat on the back," Gabriel shrugged. "Might even make us a little more likely to be nice to you. But it sure won't make this time go by faster for you."

Genji rolled his eyes and muttered to himself in Japanese, Hanzo turning a scowl onto him before releasing a heavy sigh.

"So, what. I just tough out five hours a day for the three months. That's easy."

"You gotta do good work in that time, too," Gabriel said. "You can't just show up and think that's it."

"Oh no," Genji smirked, grin full of teeth as his eyes flashed green. "I thought I could just show up and that's it," he finished, sarcasm lilting and sing-song as he finished with a giggle, then rolled his eyes at the raised brow from the captain. "I'll take it seriously. I'm not as much of a stick-in-the-mud as my brother, so don't expect solemn vows and oaths from me. Also, I need an income. I assume I won't be paid for my efforts, right?"

Jack made a noise from where he was grooming himself, staring at Genji before something popped and cracked with static on Gabriel's desk. "_It's_ community service_. You're the one paying the community back for the damages you caused. Why on earth would they _pay_ you for that?_"

Genji stared at the speaker, then at the captain, then his brother.

"_I'm right over here, kiddo. The big biotech on the mattress. Yep, that's me, and yep, that's my voice. What a shocker, I can speak, I know, I know. I cover this on the daily_," the voice continued, sounding dry and exasperated. "_So whatever 'income' you need, best you start looking for a job, and soon. Hope you're okay with waiting tables or serving drinks at the bars, without the high and mighty attitude. You won't last a night like that, if you do,_" the voice finished with a purr, the biotech's grin a little menacing with his mouthful of teeth.

"That is an incredibly creepy thing you have going there," Genji said slowly, then turned back to Captain Reyes, only to find the man slightly amused. "Where can I find a _job_, then. I have a place to stay, just need something that pays the guy his rent."

"Check the news, we've got some posted on the bulletin board in the foyer, and if you have a com you can search for something close to where you're staying. Just remember your five hours of service. You start tomorrow, but you'll be taken through what you need to do today. So use the time after that to settle in and send your applications to a couple places to increase your odds of getting a job," Gabriel said, tilting his head to look at Genji. "It looks like you're serious about this, even if you've got enough attitude to match Jack's when he's feeling testy -" Jack rowled, tail flicking as he shifted to make himself more comfortable, staring pointedly at Gabriel. "- and that's saying something, frankly. I'll send you out with the officer who'll be my eyes and ears most of the time, but don't think that doesn't mean I won't be checking in regularly, myself. I don't plan on giving you free reign all over the city. And I need you to either join an addiction recovery group for a meeting once a week, or come through and talk to our department shrink. You need to talk to something or someone about it. This isn't part of your hours, but it'll give _me_ peace of mind. Doesn't matter which day, I just need to know that you're going, and which one you're going to."

Hanzo's eyes cut to his brother, watching the green in his eyes glow bright and furious. He'd offered in the car, completely unaware that Gabriel would do the same. _I think I appreciate this_, he thought, sighing through his nose.

"You can take the first week to look, but I want a name, a place, a date, and a time when I check in on you again. Is there anything you don't understand or want to clarify with me?" Gabriel finished, lacing his fingers together and leaned his forearms on his desk, staring Genji down impassively.

"No, everything is _perfectly clear_," Genji ground out, sucking in a breath to continue.

"Great, then you may go. Officer Hicks will be the one to take you where you need to go, and help process you. I appreciate your cooperation, Genji," Gabriel said, leaning back and turned to his screen, tapping at a few things before nodding to himself. "Hanzo-san, if I may keep you for a moment longer to talk about Jack and legally making him his own person?"

"Of course, Captain," Hanzo nodded, looking over at Genji. "I will talk to you again later, and come by with clothes and dinner. Call me when you are finished, aniki," he said, watching Genji take his time to recover from the shock of being dismissed, before shoving out of his seat and slammed the door as he left.

Hanzo fought down a groan, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He's a real handful, alright," Gabriel sighed. "I just hope he'll learn something and grow himself a little from this, too."

"As do I. He is likely going to be especially furious at me," Hanzo snorted, shaking his head at the questioning look from Reyes. "I found a group meeting for addicts in the area, and gave him the pamphlet just before we came in. He did not appreciate the gesture, and now you have given him no choice."

Gabriel barked out a laugh, shaking his head. "Oops. He'll get over himself," he shrugged.

"Will you be accompanying him to these meetings, if he chooses to go outside of the precinct?"

"No, that's his business, and his alone," Gabriel said. "So he's more than welcome to lie about it, but that's gonna be on him. Anyway, two hours of your time. Preferably next week, so we can get the last of it run through and done."

Hanzo nodded, bringing out his com to check his schedule. "Hmm... I prefer morning sessions."

"As do I. Courts open at eight."

"Excellent. A pity that they do not open an hour earlier... but so be it. How is Tuesday at eight?"

Gabriel made a noise in the back of his throat, running through the timelines. "Full day on the judge's, so he can't help us. Wednesday at ten?"

"That is a board meeting I cannot reschedule," Hanzo said, shaking his head. "Thursday, also at eight? There was a consultation, but it can be moved to the day before or after."

"Yep, looks like Thursday's a clear one at eight," Gabriel nodded, fingers flying over the holographic keyboard to confirm the date and time. "I... presume your father won't be coming with?" he asked, looking ready to backtrack any questions.

Hanzo hesitated, then looked back at Jack, who cooed softly at him.

"_I have to confess that I smell him on you, and it doesn't smell good,_" Jack admitted quietly.

"Ah, I suspected as much," Hanzo murmured, tucking away his com. "No, he will not be accompanying me, but he is well enough to provide written and recorded testimony of Jack's sentience and independence. Also, I will, obviously, be taking over your de-linking."

"We suspected as much, when we saw you when we picked this up," Gabriel said, tapping the speaker. "I'm sorry about your father, Hanzo."

He flailed for a moment, staying quiet and still while he tried to figure out what to say to that. "It is only a temporary stasis."

"Yeah, but still," Gabriel said. "It's hard to watch someone get sick, hard to let them go, even if it's 'just stasis'," he finished, offering Hanzo a small smile. "Send him my regards when you see him, and keep me updated on how he is. I'm pretty sure I speak for both of us when I say we'd understand if you needed time."

Jack rumbled his agreement, nosing over to Hanzo and exhaled softly on his hand, before lightly licking the back of his hand. Hanzo smiled, hands gentle as he stroked over Jack's forehead. "I appreciate the concern, but I am certain it will all be well," he said, rubbing Jack's snout. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's about it for now, really," Gabriel nodded, standing with Hanzo and gestured to the door. "Call if you need anything, or if you find something new. I'll keep an eye on Genji down here, and when I can't, Jack can manage."

"It's quite handy to be so closely linked with another," he smirked, Gabriel falling into step beside him.

The man snorted, shaking his head. "Maybe with an AI, but when it's someone else? There are some things that happen that really shouldn't be shared so intimately with another. It's definitely been an experience, for both of us."

"Oh, I believe that," Hanzo chuckled, raising a hand in greeting when Genji looked up at them from across the room, dropping his hand when his brother only turned away. "I wonder where I went wrong with my brother, sometimes."

"Life does that, sadly," Gabriel sighed. "You're both lucky and unlucky to have the time to make it up to each other, one day. It's not up to everyone to have that chance."

"You sound like you speak from experience."

"Kind of? Most of my family's been dead for a couple years, now. The ones I really knew and cared about, anyway. Sure there are a few cousins and nieces and nephews, and even a few _great_-nieces and -nephews, but we're so far removed from each other that we're basically strangers with the same last name. There was more reason to reach out and fix grudges with the people I cared about, because I knew there wasn't time. Forever is a bit of a trap when it comes to the important stuff, Hanzo. But good luck; I can feel my lieutenant glaring daggers into my back, so I'd better get back to work before I incinerate in front of you," Gabriel smirked, offering his hand to Hanzo to shake it.

"Ah, that is indeed quite a glare. And thank you, for the advice, Captain," he said, smile small as he nodded, catching sight of Amari a short distance away and nodded a greeting that was returned with a stern look.

"Don't worry about it; see you on Thursday, Hanzo-san," Gabriel said, waving as he turned back to his lieutenant, already discussing something when Hanzo finally turned away.

_Forever is a bit of a trap when it comes to the important stuff._

Hanzo hummed, mulling it over as he returned home, his next appointment with his biotech, his backup satellite, and an experiment.

* * * * * * *

Genji was thoroughly grumpy by the end of the day, scowling darkly as he was dismissed and stalked off to find something to eat, and find McCree wherever he was working. Something about a diner somewhere, three times a week, close by. He'd texted the man for the information, but wasn't bothered to pull it up again, for now.

But Genji hadn't entirely counted on the number of restaurants around the precinct, and walking into each of them to find McCree was a kind of effort he really wasn't in the mood for. Besides, sulking sounded more like what he _actually_ wanted. So he planted himself on a bench, scratching at his forearm for something to distract from the itch of needing something to smoke, or drink.

_Hi, I'm a Meth, I take drugs for fun because my family is an inter-planetary yakuza clan running the galaxy's biggest, baddest biotech company, amongst other illegal activities!_ Genji frowned, shaking his head to clear the thought. It wasn't exactly true; that wasn't really the reason he'd gone out every night to get wasted. There was something... missing, something _wrong_, and he couldn't find it. Probably didn't know _how_ to find it, but explaining that to Hanzo, immovable Hanzo who had a goal and a plan and a destination, always....

Genji grimaced and shook his head. _No, no I can't explain that to Aniki. He wouldn't understand, can't help._

"You finally gettin' started on yer time?"

He jerked up and around, finding McCree a short distance behind him and swaggering closer. "Ah, McCree. I hadn't realized there were so many establishments here," he said, lips curling into his trademark grin.

"Hey, now. I sent you the details," McCree drawled, hip jutting out when he came to a stop beside Genji. "You sulkin' or somethin'?" he asked.

"I am not _sulking_," Genji huffed, standing up. "But I am hungry. And I have been cut off, so even this _glorious_ card is useless to me," he smiled, full of teeth and with none of the lightness of his voice, waving a card in front of McCree's face.

"So what the hell am I supposed t'do about the extra expenses I'm gonna have with you movin' in fer a couple months?" he frowned, swatting at Genji's hand and missed.

"My brother will come by for that. He said he would handle it for a while, and I plan on getting a job," he added proudly, tucking his card away again. "So buy me lunch, and then tell me how you got your job, pilot."

"Wouldja keep that part to yerself? People down here ain't that fond of pilots," McCree frowned, nodding and walking off towards a food cart with Genji. "You ever had a job before?"

"Nope."

"Got any skills?"

"Aside from spending money, drinking, and picking out the finest drugs?" Genji started, smirk thoroughly sinful. "I've been told I'm good with my to-"

"Alright, y'ain't got shit, got it," McCree interrupted, waving a hand and shook his head when Genji cackled. "Goddamn, must be nice livin' in yer sky palaces with no worries about anythin'," he said, ordering two hotdogs at the food cart.

"Oh, there's plenty to worry about," Genji said. "What you look like, when people will start rumors, who's planning to steal the family heirlooms, who _almost_ stole the family heirlooms, and according to my brother and father, who's not doing their jobs correctly, where is wasted money, what the press says about you..." he trailed, shrugging. "I just make sure I stay out of their business as much as I can."

"Yeah, like I said. Nothin' to worry about," McCree muttered as he paid, handing Genji his hotdog.

"What's in it?"

"Yer mother. Put your sauces on so we can go home. I been standin' all day; I'm tired," McCree said, stiffening at the cold look on Genji's face, the sharp green glow of his eyes. "You got a problem with that, yer welcome to set it down so _I_ can eat it," he added through clenched teeth.

"As if," Genji replied, equally terse, before adding a collection of sauces that could only taste awful and burn to hell and back with the spices, turned to McCree to let him lead the way back to the apartment.

"A friend loaned me her old bed, so you don't have to sleep on the couch. You're still gonna be in the livin' room, though."

"That's fine."

"An' I expect you ta clean up after yourself, too. I ain't yer servant down here."

"Even if I paid you?"

"I get paid t'do that shit three times a week. I ain't about to clean up after you too, in my own home."

Genji made a noise beside him, chewing for a moment before he shrugged and swallowed. "How hard can it really be?"


	15. No Maker Made Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo! And welcome back. I have updated the tags regarding Genji and drug/alcohol use and abuse. I'm not planning to go too deep into that since they're heavy topics I am very unfamiliar with, but they'll be around whenever Genji's out and about, especially in these early chapters.  
Edit: Apparently I beat myself to the tags because they were already there ^^;
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this!

**Chapter 14: No Maker Made Me  
**

As it turned out, it was _incredibly_ difficult.

Genji forgot to clean up after himself immediately after making his messes, frustrated with the added responsibilities and the unfamiliar place, and Jesse nagging at him to 'pick up his shit'. It was only a shirt, or a plate, or an out-of-place spoon. Nothing serious, in Genji's mind.

And it was only day three.

Hanzo was due today with the money for Jesse's rent, as well as a few more things for Genji, completely against their father's will. Genji hadn't realized just how much his brother kept doing for him until the odds were stacked against them both, in this instance. And for once, Hanzo seemed intent on letting him know about what he was doing behind their father's back.

He felt a little guilty for taking advantage of Hanzo in the past, even if the whole situation at present made him want to pick a fight with everyone, over everything. And on top of it all, he was stuck with a stick in the mud to rival his brother, as his supervisor for the days he spent doing community service.

Genji sighed, wiping his face with the back of his hand and straightened from where he'd been picking up trash from the streets, a building catching his eye. "What's that building?" he asked the supervising officer, pointing down the street.

"That? Monastery of the Iris. Couple omnics and AI live and teach there. Sounds like a whole load of bullshit to me, but as long as it keeps them in their place and makes sure they don't riot, I'm fine with it," the man said, sneering at the building.

"Ohh... what do omnics and AI need a monastery for?" he wondered, putting one hand on his hip.

"Don't know, don't care. But whatever it's for, it's definitely not gonna help you clean up this shit in time."

Genji turned away and barely hid his bared teeth, rolling his eyes and got back to it.

* * * * * * *

By the time Genji was done for the day, he was just about muttering curses to the supervising officer under his breath nearly constantly.

His back hurt from bending over, he was actually even _winded_ from the work, and he'd endured more insults than he would have allowed were he in a slightly better position. Unfortunately the last insult he'd thrown at an officer had gone right back to his father, who'd decided he could do the rest of the week with an extra hour of uncredited service every day.

He felt like he was five again.

He scowled as he walked back, a small allowance card from Hanzo letting him at least buy three meals a day. Genji tried to share with McCree once, only to find him somewhat insulted by the offer. But then again, McCree had _also_ been in a pretty sour mood, trying to scrub Genji's two-day-old, crusty dishes clean. That might've affected his mood a little.

But Genji's feet had taken him right to the doors of the Monastery of the Iris while he was deep in thought, and Genji stood outside, looking up at the facade.

It wasn't anything like the Shimada estate and it's simple, timelessly traditional elegance, or the cold industrialness of the buildings on the ground, or even the sleek untouchableness of other Meth buildings. It fell somewhere in between all of that, with details that came out the more Genji stared.

He felt like it was supposed to tell a story, like those Old Earth churches from modern ancient history, but he couldn't figure any of it out. Couldn't make sense of any of it. He wondered if humans were allowed inside, stomach twisting and flipping as he took one step closer, and then another, making his way up the few short steps to the open door, and walked inside.

It was cool within, the colors cool but not unwelcoming in the main hall. Blues and greens and greys were predominant, the detail from the facade carrying on to its interior, though it was more spread out, as if the story was growing beyond what its creators could contain. 

Genji stared, turning and padding along the edges of the room to take it all in, trying to make sense of the figures and the story. "What the hell, even," he mumbled, squinting up at someone bending over something.

"They are quite unusual, no?" a voice chuckled behind him, deep and melodic.

Genji didn't expect it to come from such a lithe, short young man - emphasis on young, too. He had to be a teenager, perhaps a little older. At least in sleeve form.

"Uhh... yeah, yeah they really are weird..." Genji trailed, gesturing up at the carvings and padded closer, feeling oddly exposed but not... judged. "So uh. I heard this was a monastery for omnics and AI; but are humans allowed, too?"

"Everyone is welcome here," the young man said, smile wide and warm, dark amber eyes shining. "Is there something we can do for you?"

Genji floundered, looking around as he tried to find the right words, the wrong words, _any_ words. Any response. "I - I have to go. Thanks," he stammered, backing up quickly and stumbled over his own feet when he turned, the young man smiling softly when Genji glanced back.

"You are always welcome here, traveler," the young man said, smile a little fond, a little amused, and a little... sad, to see him go.

* * * * * * *

Hanzo sucked in air, gasping and panting from inside a new sleeve, cursing to himself as he slammed his fist against the dome to make it open sooner, omnic servants hurrying forwards with clothes.

He had succeeded in reaching out to his ferret-sized dragon biotech, connecting in mere _seconds_ as opposed to minutes. He knew this because he'd done it consistently every time he connected to his biotech, large and small, and had done it with no issue since he'd tried it.

He had succeeded in opening his eyes, he hoped, because usually that only left him with a rather severe migraine, and not a full resleeving.

But the question now remained: had he been successful in moving the biotech with his eyes open?

The last five attempts had left Hanzo seizing on the floor, and twice he'd drowned on his own frothy vomit before recasting into another stack. Resleeving from those two attempts had been rough, to say the least, with the phantom sensations of liquid and chunks in his lungs lingering for a good few hours after resleeving.

Hanzo shook his head. This time he'd seized, and hit his head as he fell out of the chair.

"Welcome back, Shimada-san," an omnic aide greeted, presenting a fresh change of clothes that Hanzo took gratefully, dressing with the omnic's help.

"Thank you," he said, smoothing out his clothes when he was dressed and strode back to the lab he'd been experimenting in, his previous sleeve already removed and likely in the store to be repaired or destroyed, depending on the extent of the damage.

He seated himself at the desk, recalling the camera footage and let it compile while he gathered the little ferret-sized dragon into his arms and returned it to its pod, watching as the footage played. It seemed he had successfully opened his eyes, tracked looking through its and his eyes for roughly five minutes, before making the biotech take a step forwards.

And then another.

And another.

And to Hanzo's dismay and irritation - in spite of the glee at having succeeded - he forgot himself, and tried to move both his human sleeve and the biotech at the same time.

But for a brief moment it worked, then Hanzo watched as his body collapsed under the sensory overload, an omnic mechanic acting on the emergency disconnect protocol, waiting a few seconds while Hanzo fell out of the chair before sending him out to his latest sleeve.

Hanzo moved over to the chair at his desk and sagged into it, exhaling as he stared up at the ceiling. "So close...."

Now he only had to gather up a few things for Genji, and bring over McCree's rent for the month, while his brother searched for a job. They hadn't spoken much since Genji had been left at the precinct, and Hanzo had no idea if this McCree knew he was hosting a Meth, and if he knew he was hosting one of _Shimadas_, to boot.

He was going to need a different sleeve, something that wouldn't attract quite as much attention on the ground as his original sleeve would. _All the pain of resleeving, somewhat wasted,_ he sighed, tidying up the space and left when he was done, making his way to the kitchen first to request a full meal for two to take down to Genji and McCree.

And steal some sweets for himself on the way out, earning a light chastising huff as he threw a grin and thanks over his shoulder, returning to the rooms where he kept his sleeves.

Hanzo had all kinds of sleeves available to him: clones of the body he'd been born in, like the one he was wearing now, in all ages: from young child to roughly middle-aged, having found anything older too cumbersome to manage. Aged joints were a trouble he had no desire to battle with.

But Hanzo _also_ had a collection of genetically modified sleeves of a slightly different kind.

Yes, technically it was his DNA, but the appearance was... different. A few were female, some broad and strong as he was, others more lithe, slighter in frame. Some were also male, as Hanzo had been born, but were decidedly more scrawny in comparison, average and lacking in the decidedly Shimada eyebrows.

Others still were much more androgynous in appearance, flexible depending on the clothes he wore with it to appear more conventionally one way or the other, if he so chose.

_I want something simple,_ he decided, examining the sleeves as he passed them by, nibbling on his stolen sweets as he went and finally settled on a female sleeve that looked a lot like Genji.

Fortunately without the bright green hair, and with a blue streak dyed into black hair.

Hanzo rolled his eyes at the choice, bringing up the protocols to resleeve into her.

* * * * * * *

Hanzo combed through his hair, styling it to display the shaved side and the blue streak to its fullest, grimacing at the band around his chest and very seriously considered ditching the bra altogether. It _was_ long past the era where it was considered necessary, but he also had to admit that wearing this bra in particular was extremely flattering for his figure.

"Just leave it as is," he told himself, flinching and frowning at the softer, higher pitch of his voice. He would need to get used to that before he engaged in a full conversation on the ground.

At least he still had his tattoos, shrugging into a leather jacket and snagged a small bag with his com and card inside, along with a chip to pay the first month's rent for his brother, and paused by the kitchen to pick up the food.

Hanzo used the drive to speak to himself, getting used to the new sound of his voice and parked a few blocks away in a parkade, walking through busy streets to the address Genji had sent him and knocked on the door.

"Hold a minute," a voice drawled, followed immediately by the sound of cursing and a crash, the door wrenching open to Genji's excited face, his eyes narrowing in confused suspicion as he gave Hanzo a once-over.

"Anija?"

"Yes, Genji. It's me," he said, feeling his cheeks flush when Genji snickered and opened the door.

"Well come in then, _Hibiki-neesan_," he said, eyes glowing green. "McCree, my sister, Hibiki. Nee-san, this is my roommate, McCree."

"A pleasure t'meet you," McCree greeted, extending a hand towards Hanzo.

"And you as well; I hope Genji has managed to be slightly less trouble than usual," he said, shaking McCree's hand and smirked at his brother as he took stock of the apartment.

Small - cramped, even - with most of the mess and chaos Genji's.

_As expected,_ Hanzo nodded.

McCree gave a chuckled snort, shaking his head. "I think trouble would find him anywhere, but he's good company for the most part. Could I offer you somethin' to drink? Coffee, tea?" he asked, stepping past them into the kitchen.

"Coffee would be appreciated, but I unfortunately cannot stay for long, so I must decline," Hanzo said, pressing their dinner into Genji's chest. "This is dinner for both of you. And I believe my brother owes you rent for the month," he added digging in his bag for the chip and placed it on the counter. "This month, in full, as Genji advised me it would be."

"Ah, thank you, I appreciate it," McCree said, expression twisting into something vaguely uncomfortable for a moment before he smiled and slid it closer. "You sure you ain't stayin'? Even to catch up a little?"

Hanzo glanced back at Genji, already digging through dinner to see what there was. "I am sure. Thank you, for agreeing to take him in. It means a great deal to me," he said, turning to McCree and offered a small bow.

"Ever so stiff, _Neesan_," Genji smirked. "But she's right. I'm grateful for you, McCree. Oh! Dinner's fresh, we'd better get started on this, then."

"Yes, you should. It was a pleasure to meet you, McCree," Hanzo said, extending a hand towards him in farewell.

"A pleasure t'meet you too, Hibiki," McCree replied, his hand warm and calloused before letting go. "I'll see you out, since yer brother's busy."

Genji made a noise in his throat as he unpacked both dinners, waving them off. "Anija can find hi-her own way out, I'm sure. Thanks for dinner! Oh, but can you bring me some of my other clothes? And take these with?" Genji added, snagging a rice ball and stuffed it into his mouth, roughly digging up clothes and shoved them into a bag.

"Genji...."

"Just once, please? I couldn't afford laundry _and_ dinner so I chose dinner," Genji said, holding the bag out to Hanzo, his eyes going a little wider with a puppy look that Hanzo couldn't resist.

"This is the first and last time, Aniki."

"You're the best, Hibiki-neesan!" Genji grinned when Hanzo took it with a sigh.

McCree pursed his lips when Hanzo glanced his way again, saying his farewells and thanked McCree again, left, waiting outside for a moment to listen to the man chastise his brother in a low, gentle tone, then inquired after the meal.

_It seems you may be a good influence after all_, Hanzo mused, making his way back to his car, and eventually, home.

* * * * * * *

"Thought you said you had a brother," Jesse said, after they'd settled on the couch to eat.

Genji looked up, then shrugged as he popped another morsel into his mouth. "Brother, sister, what difference does the sleeve make? I have a sibling."

"It matters t'me. I'd like to know who's comin' and goin' around here," he frowned, setting aside the chopsticks. He might be decent enough with them, but he was tired and didn't feel like the extra effort of consciously thinking about bringing a pretty tasty dinner to his mouth. "Helps me make sure I'm not gonna stick my foot in my mouth."

"You'll probably see Hibiki then, and if it helps, you didn't get the infamous 'eyebrow of disgust and disdain'," Genji said, swallowing. "Seems that my brother's more keen on staying anonymous.... Or are you interested in my _brother_?" he finished with a smirk.

Jesse groaned, face wrinkling with distaste and threw a pillow at Genji. "If he's anythin' like you, I don' have time for that kind of shit. Besides, I -"

"Oh, so you _are_ interested!" Genji grinned, cackling from his cross-legged spot on the floor. "Unfortunately for you, I don't know what Hibiki-neesan likes. Could be anything, could be nothing. I don't think I've ever even seen her with a hickey."

"Maybe yer sister's just better at bein' discrete," Jesse drawled, chuckling at the scandalized gasp from Genji. "An' maybe she's got way more goin' on that you think, just 'cause she's better at hidin' it than you are."

"That is absolutely _disgusting_ and I will now have nightmares about my sibling, thank you," Genji nodded, picking out the last of his dinner. "But I only have one sibling, to answer the question you haven't yet asked."

"Alright, thanks. Just. Just let 'em know to keep usin' the same sleeve when they come? So I know it's them."

"Trouble with the law, McCree?" he smirked, expression stiffening when Jesse sighed and pursed his lips.

"Yeah, actually I do. An' a few other unsavories," he muttered, setting aside his dish when he was done. "Clean up here while I take a shower, please."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine," Genji sighed, pulling the empty containers and dirty plates closer to stack them and take them to the kitchen, missing Hanzo bitterly.

* * * * * * *

The week was nearing its end, and Genji had yet to find some place to talk to someone, on Reyes' request.

He'd wondered if the captain and Hanzo had coordinated, but the way Hanzo had stiffened at the request, Genji had to guess that it was probably just a coincidence that they'd ended up talking about the same thing. He just hated the idea of talking it out to some unfeeling stranger who couldn't claim to even _guess_ what it might be like for Genji.

He didn't want to be someone's experiment, or a hypothetical.

But still, Genji found himself passing by the Monastery of the Iris another two times after the first, and finally coaxed talked himself into going inside again. Just to look at the carvings, he told himself. Nothing else.

Well. Maybe he'd see the young monk again.

Genji shook his head and walked in, careful to walk as quietly as he could, licking his lips when he was inside, as if that would cure the dryness he felt in his throat at being back.

The carvings were still as chaotic and numerous as before, but this time Genji could pick out a few stories; a farmer, a tailor, omnics working on some kind of vehicle, biotech... each of these were set in day to day activities, and some were less common, more violent, a battle scene catching Genji's eye next that left him with an odd ache just below his sternum, a kind of hollow loss-longing that left him staring at the scene until his eyes watered.

He saw the monk this time, the young man walking out from deeper within, expression soft as he read from some kind of text.

But Genji had no idea how to catch his attention, or speak to him. If he even _wanted_ to, if he was allowed to.

He drew in a breath, once, twice, too quiet to be noticed, and the monk walked on, still reading, his back to Genji and about to disappear, and Genji resigned himself to being alone.

Except his exhale came out as an undignified, loud squeak that made Genji burn with embarrassment, the monk pausing and looking up, then turning around to him.

His entire face lit up with a bright smile, almost gliding back to where Genji stood, looking at least half as lost as he felt. "You returned, traveler," he greeted, pausing a safe distance away and carefully closed the text he was reading. "Welcome."

"I, uh. I did, yeah."

"Perhaps, would you like to see the gardens? They're as interesting as these carvings, but a little more peaceful than those, in particular," he said, gaze lifting up to look at those behind Genji - the battle scene he'd just been staring at.

"Yeah, yeah that would be nice," he nodded, meeting the monk's gaze before dropping it to the floor.

"Come with me, then. I was just going out that way myself," he smiled. "I'm Zenyatta."

"Genji," he replied, smiling back, and followed the monk through.

* * * * * * *

Gabe rubbed a hand over his forehead, trying hard to ignore the single line of some song - something about mountains and mothers or something - that was repeating itself over and over in Jack's head, along with his grooming narration and offhanded thoughts about the taste and texture of his sweat and scales.

At least three-quarters of what went on in Jack's head was far beyond his control, but that didn't exactly make it easier to bear. Especially when Gabe was trying to enjoy his movie in peace, and use it as a distraction against the work that was waiting for him at the precinct tomorrow.

"Jack."

_Hm?_

"Could you stop grooming for a little? The noise and the narration is driving me nuts."

Jack cooed, rumbling as he straightened out on the mattress Gabe had laid out for him in his lounge in his apartment, licking his chops a few times. At least the lyrics quieted down a little, thankfully.

_Yeah, sorry. You okay? You feel more than just irritated with me, to be frank._

He sighed, rubbing his forehead again and pulled off his beanie, taking his feet off the coffee table he'd been resting them on. "Kind of. Maybe. I don't know. The stacks and sleeves you gave us is turning into a shitshow; Genji's doing suspiciously _well_ which means when he fucks up, it's going to be monumental, and I strongly suspect that he's going to be lying about where he goes for meetings. Which is again, _his _problem since he's a goddamn adult, but what you've told me about him when you've gone to keep an eye on how it's going, the kid's actually pretty decent. Just lost. Really, _really_ lost. And with forever ahead of you and nothing to keep you going, what's the point of doing anything at all?" he frowned, then heaved a sigh, Jack's blue eyes heavy on him when Gabe chuckled. "I guess I'm having an existential crisis _for_ him, huh."

_I... I try not to think about the future too much, honestly,_ Jack admitted, voice unusually quiet, and when Gabe looked up at him, he found Jack kneading his forepaws together. _This body is designed to last forever. It can't decay, can't age. It_ can _be killed and hurt, of course, but aging is beyond it. If I have to think of that stretching out in front of me, I think I'd go mad. Genji... Genji might be stuck in that without realizing it. His father is a Meth, he's seen a couple centuries himself. I couldn't imagine trying to live up to that. What would you do? I... I -_

Jack cut himself off with static and crackles that actually hurt Gabriel's brain a little, watching the ivory of Jack's scales fade to an ugly blue-grey-brown as he shook his head.

"So, what? Give him a purpose?"

_No. You can't give that to someone else. He has to find it on his own. But, but I think... he also has to be _ready_ to find it on his own. Horse to water, and all that,_ Jack said, cooing softly and shuffled closer.

Gabriel chuckled softly, sliding across the couch to pet Jack's head. "Yeah, I suppose you're right about that too, huh. And Hanzo's coming through in the morning to testify that you're a conscious individual. I just hope we manage to keep that little tidbit out of the media," he grimaced.

_Eh, it'll come out eventually, one way or another. Especially when people get charged with assaulting a biotech,_ Jack said, cough-barking a laugh and pushed into the petting and scritches that Gabe offered. _But I don't think it'll gain that much traction, yet. Everyone's too busy looking towards Shimada Labs to see how Hanzo's gonna run things to worry too much about why he's downtown a lot. The one speculation I saw on it, was that it was because Genji's down here._

Gabriel hummed, leaning forwards and brought both hands up to pet Jack, smile small when the other started purring and rumbling his delight at the attention.

"And then you'll be a free man," he murmured. "You'd better come visit me from time to time, you know," Gabe smirked.

_Oh, I definitely will,_ Jack grinned, big teeth all on display with a rush of smug-glee-contentment. _I will come around_ just_ to tell you how my grooming has been going._

"Don't you dare, you bastard."

_Oh no. How scary,_ Jack cooed. _You gonna chase me down with your biotech once you get it back?_

"Oh yeah. I'll chase you down and wrestle you to the ground, Jackie."

_Ha ha ha. I'll let you win the first round, just because I'm nice. And definitely take it easy on you: we both know you don't stand a chance against me,_ Jack grinned, whuffing and warbling and laughing when Gabe challenged him back, tickling a spot behind Jack's jaw that left him writhing and warbling pleas to stop, colors flashing bright and warm over his scales.

Gabe barely noticed that the greatest influence to his mood came from Jack, the warmth and joy seeping through their link and lasted long after Gabe finally turned in for the night.

Maybe, just maybe, he'd miss having Jack around.


	16. Almost Legal

**Chapter 15: Almost Legal  
**

Jack lay on the steps outside the courthouse, watching Gabe pace back and forth as he waited for Hanzo to arrive.

_To be fair to him, we_ did _arrive more than an hour early,_ Jack pointed out, rowling back at Gabe when he got a dark glare from the captain. _He'll be here soon; he's never late. You know that. And_ if _something had gone wrong, you know he'd also have let us know well enough in advance that we could do something about it_.

Gabriel sighed, yanking off his beanie and muttered a curse under his breath, then stalked back to Jack and pulled his beanie on again. "Yeah, yeah you're right, Jackie. He would let us know. I'm just worried about how this is going to go, knowing how much certain circles really want their hands on you."

_I know,_ Jack cooed, nosing into Gabe's thigh and pushed his snout in under Gabe's hands with a soft rumble. _And I appreciate that, so I trust that you'll be able to do what's necessary. And Hanzo seems trustworthy enough, even if I have no doubt that he could probably kill a man twenty different ways with a pen_, he grinned, pleased when that earned him a chuckle from Gabe.

"I am glad to see your spirits are high, Captain."

_Told you he'd be early, too,_ Jack purred, looking over at Hanzo, decked out in a classy but understated pinstripe suit.

_Hush you,_ Gabe rolled his eyes, turning to Hanzo and bowed in greeting. "Jack has a certain way of putting me at ease," he admitted, petting over Jack's head again. "I'm glad to see you here, Hanzo."

"And you, Reyes. Come, we should go inside. It is unlikely that we may begin sooner, but one can always hope," he smirked, leading the way inside.

Hanzo was clearly familiar enough inside these halls, Jack thought, making himself small as he followed behind Gabriel, colors slowly shifting to be similar to the brown and beige marble floors. He let the two of them go over the details of how it would go again, trusting Gabe to fill him in on anything he needed to know when he needed to know it.

_Hey, you okay?_ Gabe asked, glancing back at him.

_Yeah, yeah I'm fine <strike>I think</strike> Not really F<strike>eeling kinda nervous</strike> Wish this part was over already,_ he admitted, making a soft noise and nosed into Gabe's side.

Gabe chuckled softly, smiling as he pet over Jack's snout. _It'll be over soon. You never really came to places like this, huh?_

_Nah. Last and first time I did, was to transfer over here <strike>when</strike> -_

Jack cut himself off, even going so far as to shake his head to clear the thoughts. He didn't need Gabriel to trace him back to his family, tell them what happened. Where he was.

_What_ he was.

"Hey," he soothed, stopping and cradled Jack's head in his arms. "Breathe. It's okay; I'm not gonna pry if you don't wanna talk. I wish I knew so I could help you better, but clearly it's a sore spot for you. And we've worked out something different, right? I won't let anything bad happen, okay?"

Jack whined softly, blue eyes unsure but trusting as hope-resignation-trust-defeat-determination-trust passed through the link.

Gabriel smiled, smoothing a hand over Jack's scales. "You'll be okay."

"Captain Reyes?" Hanzo called, looking back at them from where he was talking to a clerk. "It seems we have a chance at a slightly sooner start."

_Looks like we're up_, Gabe smiled. "You ready?"

_No, but let's do it anyway,_ Jack nodded, colors bleeding away into his base white, the pair stopping in front of Hanzo the clerk striding away.

"Stand up straight, Jack, Carry yourself with pride," he instructed, touching Jack's shoulder to coax him up and nodded firmly at the changes. "Good, good. I know you are inclined to hide your intelligence and understanding, but now is not the time to do that. I need you to be as present, alert, and involved as you are able to show, naturally. Just as we discussed during the week."

Jack rumbled his reply, nodding back at Hanzo, then drew himself up to full height and shook himself out with another deep rumble.

"Let's do this. It's about time," Gabe nodded.

"Excellent," Hanzo nodded, leading the way in with a straight back and what Jack very helpfully called 'resting I'll-fuck-you-up' face, to Gabe's amusement. They followed him in, Jack padding down the central walkway with careful steps. Gouging the marble floors seemed like a terrible idea, not to mention expensive.

The judge arrived and stared down at the three of them, unimpressed and unfazed, until Hanzo began to speak.

He took over the majority of the beginning, keeping things brief and concise, explaining the differences between piloted and AI biotech, and the difficulties of linking up in the early days.

"Alright, Mister Shimada," the judge said, raising a hand. "I've read about this case being particularly unique, and that you want to declare - I'm presuming - that biotech as sentient and its own being. Normally I'd decline it, but since both you and your father are pushing for this to happen, I have to admit I am more than a little intrigued by the matter. I'm open to listen, but not convinced yet."

"I would not expect you to be, your honor," Hanzo nodded. "I was not, and neither was my father, until we spent some time with Jack."

"The biotech."

"Correct; his name is Jack."

The judge made a noise in the back of his throat, looking over Jack with an unimpressed sniff. "Looks like any other biotech. A little on the unusual side with the design, but - is something the matter, Captain Reyes?"

Gabriel choked on the water bottle he'd brought with, trying not to hack out a lung while containing his laughter and shot an incredulous look at Jack, sitting innocently beside him with a smug grin and cooed, before Jack laughed.

"Jack I swear to god," Gabriel muttered, shaking his head. "I apologize, your honor. He's uh. Well we'll go with sassy."

"What, you can talk biotech?" the judge asked.

Hanzo pulled out a file, and stepped closer. "Actually, he can, and I can prove it. It is, in fact, the sole reason why we have decided to pursue this, and officially declare Jack his own being. As you well know, pilots and biotech can each only be connected to one other at a time, in order to keep to safety regulations and ensure that the sanity of the pilot remains intact."

"Something the rumor mill says you're challenging, currently, Mister Shimada," the judge said, taking the file.

"Fortunately we are not here to discuss rumors, or my accomplishments and experiments," Hanzo returned smoothly. "Only the facts concerning Captain Reyes and Jack. As per the file, it shows that Captain Reyes is indeed connected to a biotech, even though the official reading states that he is unconnected. Also present therein, are the diagnostics my father ran in order to ensure it was not simply an error in the code or the hardware. The same was confirmed for Jack, and their respective A-Link wavelengths match up.

"However, as they are two separate models separated by several _generations_ of biotech -"

"Generations, you said?" the judge interrupted, looking up.

"Correct. Shimada Labs has just launched the fifth generation; Jack himself is likely early second generation, or extremely close to it."

It was quiet for a long moment, the judge's gaze less irritable and slightly more interested as he looked Jack over.

"He looks good for such old tech."

"His design is unique, and state-of-the-art, yes," Hanzo replied, tone a little more even than before.

"Such a unique design would be quite useful."

"Indeed, were it replicable," Hanzo frowned. "Unfortunately it is not guaranteed that his... combination could be redone to such a degree. If we took samples from him as he is, we would likely get goo in a petri dish, if we were particularly lucky, and if Jack were to provide consent for that, which he has declined."

"Fine, you have me interested. Why is a second-gen AI asking for sentience? And do you have any proof thereof?" the judge asked, snapping the file shut.

"As I was saying before we discussed Jack's biotech, with the difference in generations, there was a connection problem between Jack and Captain Reyes, and the biotech the Captain was supposed to connect to."

The judge narrowed his eyes and tilted his head at Gabe, earning a frustrated rowl from Jack as the biotech rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Easy, Jack," Gabe said, touching his shoulder. "He's been coming through the precinct a lot, apparently, and I decided to investigate, since no-one ever thought to do that before, for whatever reason. Turns out, Jack's been hiding how smart he is. I thought it would be a quick and easy AI test, since there are no claims to his design or the biotech. None that stick, none that check out. The farmers where he's been have seen him for several years, at all times of the day. In an attempt to move him, get a feel for what he's capable of, I connected to my own biotech in Jack's presence, and connected to Jack instead."

"That's impossible. No two pilots can connect to the same biotech."

Hanzo nodded. "That is correct, however, early second-generation models were designed with telepathic communication in mind... communication that extended far beyond the current connection scope."

The judge leaned back, eyes wide as he ran a hand over his mouth. "And there's someone in there? Where's the pilot?"

"Something went wrong with his linking; he is stuck inside the biotech, and is unlikely to be retrieved," Hanzo said, sighing through his nose. With a little time and effort and studying, he could _probably_ take Jack out of the biotech and resleeve him into any human shape he wanted.

But Jack had made it clear that wasn't something he was interested in.

"Alright, fine. I'll ask one more question: can you prove to _me_ that there's someone in there, and not just a cutely programmed AI?"

Jack growled softly, threat colors starting to tint the edges of his scales.

"Jack, that is not conducive, to the situation," Hanzo said, raising a brow at his colors as he pulled out a sleeker set identical to the speakers he'd made for Reyes, and blueprints for them. "My father managed to build a pair of speakers that Jack is able to connect to, in order to communicate with others outside of Captain Reyes."

The judge took a brief look at the blueprints before closing that file with a shake of his head. "Well, I'm no expert in that field but it seems reasonable enough. Alright. Fine. Let's see what this... 'Jack' has to say for himself, then. If he says anything worthwhile."

"_-astard who needs to take a few more lessons in goddamn manners,_" Jack growled, both aloud and as he spoke, and flashed a bright magenta and neon orange in surprise. "_Oh,_ shit_. Thanks for the warning, Hanzo,_" he sighed, meeting the judge's gaze. "_Your honor._"

"I heard the sarcasm in that," the judge frowned, still a little amused rather than convinced, eyes lingering on the colors on Jack's body. "And powerful AI was never put into biotech. Why?"

"Reprogramming an entire organism to act naturally while containing human-levels of sentience meant that the entire body would be a processor and a memory bank, making them fragile, heavy, and overall useless for their original purpose. It is also incredibly likely that they simply would not be able to function as creatures, but would try to revert to humanoid habits and characteristics," Hanzo shrugged. "A wolf cannot play at being a human, despite what the old world fairytales would say. Aside from that? It is simply a waste of time and energy to design an entirely new creature only to release it into the wilds, unable to reproduce. Jack is his own person, and an unfortunate victim of a tragic accident that dates back to problems the first generation of pilots had, and was only corrected with the updated models of the second generation."

"Hm, if you say so. What concerns me the most is the truth of it all. Though, I suppose that if one of the Shimada core biotech engineers and owners, and _pioneers_ in the field, are in here to say he's real and human, who am I to say otherwise?" the judge mused, looking Jack over again. "He's got some interesting chameleon effects, too."

"_I have a lot of interesting 'effects',_" Jack replied, forcing the color from his scales again, taking a slow breath to cool off. It had been far, far too long since he'd had to put on his Polite Face. His mother would be ashamed of him. "_So, your honor, if you wouldn't mind giving us your verdict, one way or the other? I don't have much else to do aside from wait here, all day, though I'd prefer to get back to tending the fields and minding the livestock, and keeping the predators at bay, but both Hanzo and Gabe - uh, Captain Reyes - have enough on their plates without wondering what to expect next. I've been enough of a wrench in their plans; I don't intend to make myself a nuisance for much longer._"

The judge hummed, then looked back at the files and papers and shrugged. "I'll make it official that you're your own, sentient being on a probationary period. I want an outsider to get a look at these speakers, Mister Shimada, just for my peace of mind. I am curious to see where that'll go, though. So for all of your sakes, good luck," he said, waving them out. "We'll make another date in a week."

_Assuming he even lives that long,_ Jack thought, watching the man sidle out of his seat and into a backroom.

"Sassy little shit," Gabe smirked, smoothing a palm down Jack's neck.

"Excellent," Hanzo sighed, tidying his things and stepped over. "I have some more ideas on how to disconnect the two of you, as well. I will speak with my father on them, but it is likely that we will attempt an experiment by the weekend, if this is agreeable?"

"_Yeah, I can do that,_" Jack nodded, Gabe's agreement as eager. "_I gotta admit, as nice as it is to live in the lap of luxury again, I really do miss having things to do_."

Hanzo chuckled softly and nodded. "I am certain; hopefully this will be rectified in the next few weeks," he said, falling into step beside Gabriel, Jack keeping pace behind them as they left the courtroom. "These have limited battery function; I will be switching them off for now," he said, lifting the speakers and switched them off when Jack cooed his acknowledgement.

"Yeah; it'll be good to get him back out where he belongs," Gabe said. "How's it going with your whole piloting experiments, by the way? You mentioned wanting to connect to a biotech while conscious in your own sleeve, right?"

"Ah, yes. It is going surprisingly well. So far I am able to control the biotech while watching it, but sadly, I have yet to be able to fully manipulate my sleeve while doing this. Small, once-off actions seem to be the limit," Hanzo frowned.

Jack cooed behind them, nosing Hanzo's shoulder and turned a blue eye onto Gabe.

"Huh, yeah that might work, Jack," Gabe nodded. "And I don't think turning those speakers on now would be smart - we're in the middle of the courthouse, with lots of people. I still don't want to advertise you, sunshine. But, what Jack said was, integrating a basic form of AI into the biotech -"

"Could help lessen the mental load and make it possible to pilot the biotech as well as control yourself..." Hanzo nodded, eyes glowing a soft blue. "Yes, yes that might just work... thank you, Jack."

He cooed in response, nuzzling Hanzo's shoulder as they stepped out onto the street again.

"How is Genji doing? I have seen him twice, since he has come down, but I must confess I also wish to limit the amount of time I spend with my brother down here."

"He's doing well," Gabe nodded, offering a smile. "He's another sassy little shit with a sharp tongue, and sometimes I think it's lucky he's so damn smart, because if more of my officers understood the extent to which he was insulting them..." he grimaced and shook his head. "Added two hours to his time for it when I caught him, but honestly I find his snark a little refreshing."

Hanzo chuckled, shaking his head. "Of course Genji would do that... and, is he... seeing anyone? For...?"

Jack rumbled and nodded, watching as Gabe gave in and took the speakers from Hanzo, and switched them on again. "_He's been to the Monastery of the Iris about four times now; always looks unsure going in, and always looks a little raw and a lot excited when he leaves. Whatever and whoever he's talking to there seems to be helping him._"

Hanzo made a noise in the back of his throat, brow furrowing. "How... unusual. And yet something so very Genji, to choose something so unconventional."

"_I gotta admit, though, I don't think he fully intends to end up in there. Or at least, the first time I followed him there, he sure as hell wasn't looking where he was going,_" Jack said, rolling his neck and shoulders in an approximation of a shrug.

"Somehow that, too, is very Genji," Hanzo said with a soft laugh. "I just hope there is someone for him to talk to. Unfortunately however, I must go. I have meetings and experiments to plan. Ah, and while I remember it; I must confess, Reyes, that we haven't spent much time on an updated biotech design for you. But if you have any requests, please send them through to me. I will make sure they make their way into the final design, where scientifically possible."

"Sounds good; let me think on it and go through your online brochures. I was pretty happy with what I had, but I also know it was old tech and old designs," Gabe nodded.

"Quite old, but state of the art at the time, as expected of Shimada biotech," Hanzo smirked, tucking his stubborn bangs behind his ear. "Which is why it stood the test of time so well. Good luck; and congratulations, Jack. You are legally your own person again, and it is very likely to be made permanent, too, in the near future."

"_Oh, the relief,_" Jack grinned, chuckling when Hanzo rolled his eyes but smiled. "_Take care of yourself, Hanzo. And greetings to your father._"

"I shall pass them along," he said, bowing his head and bid them farewell once more, before sliding into his car and disappeared.

"I'm glad that's done, frankly. And it was a lot more painlessly than expected," Gabe said, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder and patted him before stepping forwards. "C'mon, we don't have the luxury of a chauffeur and it's a walk back to the car."

"_I could always give you a lift,_" Jack offered, padding along beside Gabe, the link warm and content and relieved between them.

Gabriel looked back at Jack, then over the hard scales and ridges on his back. "Not without a saddle. Thanks but no thanks."

Jack laughed, shaking his head and neck. "_Oh, c'mon. It's not that bad! And at least I've got a flatter back than most horses. Your ass bones will hurt more than anything else. Like sitting in a really hard chair._"

"Have you _ever_ bothered to notice that you're actually pretty wide? I'd be doing the splits and I'm not flexible."

"_I'm not_ that _wide, Gabe, and that's why you should go do yoga with Ana in the evenings. I'm sure ladies love a flexible man. I sure as hell know I do,_" he said, bleating when the last thought carried through into the speakers.

Gabriel snorted, then threw his head back and laughed, bumping shoulders with Jack. "Hey, you might just convince me to go, with that. Gotta admit that a flexible partner is always a turn on."

"_Partner, huh?_"

"Don't mind what the sleeve looks like, so long as I like their mind and their personality," Gabriel nodded, the pair coming up to the hovercar.

"_Hm, nice. Prefer guys, myself,_" Jack said, getting into the van with a huff. "_But then again, I wouldn't break up with someone if they got cross-sleeved after an accidental death,_" he said, making himself comfortable. "_That's not fair to anyone._"

"That's fair, that's fair," Gabe nodded, closing the van doors and switched off the speakers. Judging by Jack's language, he'd probably grown up in a far-out rural area, possibly a farming planet. Soft and earnest intentions colored a little off by language not entirely suited to what he was trying to say. Language he probably wasn't exposed to before now. But clearly he preferred dick, if the sudden and badly muted tangent in Gabe's head was anything to go by.

The A-Link sure as hell made communication a lot easier than trying to interpret someone's intentions through their words.

"So, you wanna terrorize the staff at that Mexican place again, tonight?"

_Yeah! That would be great,_ Jack grinned, excitement surging through the link, Gabe's skin crawling with the need to move, to run. _And a cup of coffee for me while we're there_, he cooed.

"That was a _tub_ and they used almost all of their coffee to make it, Jack. I gotta call a bit ahead to let them know. Like, a day or two ahead," he chuckled, setting off for the precinct.

_Ahw, really? Can't you call them now? See if they'd agree?  
_

Gabe pretended to think, pretended to deliberate. He knew Jack could feel he'd already agreed, patient-humoring-amusement bubbling through while Jack played along.

"I'll see what I can do."

_You're the best, Gabbi_, Jack cooed, colors bright and warm over his scales.

* * * * * * *

Hanzo returned home with plans to write an AI program for his creatures - basic actions and habits to make them more lifelike, to help integrate their movements and actions more naturally into his control.

Less conscious thinking, more subconscious acting.

But still something he could override with conscious direction.

He didn't have the time to do it all himself, instead giving the task to Shimada Labs' AI programmers and left them both confused, excited and exasperated with his request. He'd see how well it paired with piloting when they were done.

There were a few of their illegal fights he wanted to check in on, collect their dues and ensure things were up to spec, before the evening was through. On his way back to his office, however, Hanzo found his father seated in a garden, blanket draped over his lap and a cup of tea cradled in his hands.

"Otōsan," Hanzo greeted softly, stepping up beside him and slipped his tablet into a pocket.

Sojiro looked up, then offered a small smile. "Hanzo. How did it go?"

"Well; Jack is now regarded his own person again, and will likely be made official once the judge has the speaker blueprints confirmed as speakers only, and not a pre-recorded player or AI device by an outside source, and Jack will be free to return to, and remain wherever he chooses," Hanzo said, sitting down beside his father when the invitation to sit was extended.

"Good, good. He deserves a little happiness. How fares the research into splitting them?"

"Also well; I think I have found a few points that caused it, and a few ways to test if that is the case, with minimal pain on either end. Unfortunately, Jack's link seems to be closely connected to emotions and physical pain as well, so to make the process totally painless is nearly impossible," Hanzo frowned.

Sojiro hummed, then sipped his tea. "We did not know as much as we do now, about how to make it work. And research a way to get Jack out of the biotech, as well."

"Otōsan?" Hanzo frowned, shaking his head. "He said -"

"That he does not want to be resleeved, I know. But do it anyway. Be prepared, be ahead. I suspect he will eventually ask about it, if not _for_ it, one day," Sojiro said, bringing a kerchief to his mouth and coughed, grimacing when he was done. "Hanzo, listen to an old man's advice, now."

Hanzo straightened, turning to his father with rapt attention, Sojiro himself still staring straight ahead.

"Do not become sick. It is quite a nuisance."

Hanzo's jaw slacked, working for a moment as he scrambled to find an appropriate reaction, only for Sojiro to turn a sly grin onto him with a soft chuckle.

"Otōsan," Hanzo breathed, barely containing a snort before his own laughter bubbled out despite himself.

"It's true," Sojiro replied, still smirking. "Though I will admit, as much of a struggle as it is, the process itself is... humbling. We are all human in the end, subject to the laws of nature, regardless of however much we try to bend these laws to breaking. Perhaps there is something to be said for the fleeting lives we were meant to have."

Hanzo's smile faded slightly, expression softening into curious concern.

Sojiro waved a hand when he met his son's gaze. "Don't overthink it, Hanzo. Remember that I am much older than you are, and have some stranger ideas because of it."

"I know. I've always admired that you kept your, ah, 'lust for life', unlike the others who have lived as long as you have, Otōsan. So many seem so empty, so void of enjoyment," he admitted softly.

"They have lost the spark. If I linger, I will lose it too. Things change too slowly when you live forever, Hanzo. They become the barest blips on a cosmic scale. Do not let yourself think in such a large scale; you will never find happiness there," he said, cradling the back of Hanzo's head. "Go; you have better things to do than keep me and my maudlin thoughts company."

Hanzo nodded, taking his father's hand between both of his and squeezed gently before he was shooed off with a smile, Sojiro turning his attention back to the garden and whatever else he'd been contemplating before.

_Where was this advice for Genji?_ he wondered, casting a final backwards glance before taking a deep breath and shook his head, silent as he returned to his office to finish up the day's work before the evening's work began.


	17. To Meet the Gaze of the Iris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that returning to my commercial pilot's license is sapping my creativity :( I'll be pushing for updates at least once a month to keep this ball rolling
> 
> Also I realize the last few chaps have been very Genji-Hanzo-Jesse-centric, in their own ways, and I promise some Jack and Gabe in the chaps after this
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it <3

**Chapter 16: To Meet the Gaze of the Iris  
**

Genji didn't see much of Jesse for the first half of the second week of his community service, and tried to be a little more conscious about cleaning up after a few tips from Zenya - such as cleaning something he'd used right after using it, when it came to dishes - and at least creating dedicated times to clean the bathroom and kitchen and sticking to it. And the same with laundry, after Hanzo returned with the first load.

He didn't always succeed, but he was getting a little better at it to the point where Jesse even _thanked_ him for cleaning the mess on one of the end tables, saying something about always meaning to get to it, but just not finding the will.

Genji basked in the praise, feeling uncharacteristically light and pleased with himself. "So, tell me cowboy, where have you been all week?"

Jesse heaved a sigh and flopped onto the couch, cushion sagged from being Jesse's favorite seat, and kicked off his boots. "My other boss has me lined up for a round'r three on the weekend; couple qualifiers for the bigger underground leagues. I ain't pretty or rich enough fer the more 'official' stuff," he shrugged, pulling off his hat and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Unless I'm there t'show off how good the boss' people are."

"Huh. Piloting, I assume," Genji said, pulling out two beers and popped them open, eyes still glowing a soft green when he sat down beside Jesse and handed him a beer.

"Yep," he nodded, popping the 'p' and grinned at the sight of the beer. "Thankee kindly, Genji. You wanna come watch?"

"Of course. I'm curious about how well you handle yourself," he smirked back, tapping the necks of their bottles together before sipping his beer.

It tasted a little like cold, watered-down piss, but Genji had to admit that he appreciated being able to consume _some_ alcohol with moderate side effects - the headache that would strike in a few hours was awful, but one standard painkiller later and it was as if it had never been there. Perhaps his father and Hanzo hadn't been quite so honest about this sleeve's _limitations_, after all.

But then again, Genji had also been too busy to really test those alleged limitations, to be frank.

Jesse snorted, drawing Genji back to the present. "I'm pretty good, thank you. I ain't no Hanzo Shimada, but I'd like to think I wouldn't be taken down immediately against him in a match."

"Hm, a lot of people say that," Genji said, curling up on the opposite end of the couch. "I can assure you, I can count the number of people who can keep up with Hanzo on one hand. Thumb excluded. I'll judge if you're one of those when I watch you."

"Y'know him well?"

"Genji made a noise in his throat. "Well enough. Used to know him better than I do, now."

"Might be worth reachin' out again, if yer interested in maintainin' that," Jesse said, sagging deeper into the couch.

"I can assure you, networking isn't necessary between us," Genji chuckled, taking a deep swig.

"Naw, naw I ain't talkin' about 'networking'," he said, shaking his head. "I mean, if you were close, you were friends, right? If you just lost touch 'cause y'all got busy, then reachin' out to talk again should be somethin' you both'll welcome. Don' lose yer friends jus' cause life gets in the way. I know y'all live forever and that, but that ain't an excuse t'put off talking to someone you had a good time with."

Genji hummed, pouting a little as he thought. Friends? Had he and Hanzo ever been... friends?

_What a strange way to think of my brother_, he thought, glancing at the holoscreen tv when it started, Jesse clearly taking the silence to mean the conversation had ended.

"How many rounds are you expected to take on?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, prob'ly about four or five," Jesse drawled, shrugging.

"Ah, yes. You must do well, then, with five different sleeves," Genji nodded, blinking at Jesse when he laughed, deep and booming from his chest.

"Ahw, darlin', no," he chuckled. "I got _one_ biotech fer all o'that. Mechanics're there t'patch up the worst before they send me back in there. I gotta be careful how I use it."

"Only... only _one_?!" Genji asked, shaking his head. "That's madness!"

"'S'how it is," Jesse shrugged, taking another swig of his beer. "Sounds like I'm already better'n what you know," he finished with a smirk.

Genji snorted and rolled his eyes, settling against the couch again. "I don't know if you're bold or stupid, or if your sponsor is just cheap. But I will find out, so don't tell me _anything_ else."

Jesse hummed beside him, dark honey eyes shining with some hidden amusement.

Genji would learn his secrets, in time. And perhaps he _would_ be one of the three to stand against Hanzo for a little while.

* * * * * * *

  
Genji worked hard during his days, finding the work strangely rewarding. The way people thanked him for repairing something, or cleaning up, or helping return things to their rightful places after a rough night. It left a kind of high that he couldn't describe, that lingered well into the evening when he went to bed.

Talking to Zenya about it only earned him a laugh from the monk, the young man simply cupping Genji's cheek with a cool palm and that Mona Lisa smile - so soft and so tender, on lips that looked so soft and inviting - as he told Genji that _giving_ was supposed to feel good. That _helping each other_ was a fundamental part of being human.

He believed it, in that moment.

And the belief lingered after he went home, a little longer each time Zenya told it to him.

"What're you daydreamin' about, Genji?"

McCree's voice pulled him back to the present, shaking his head and felt his lips ease out of the dopey grin he had. "Nothing; just remembered something good," he shrugged, standing up from the stool at the kitchen counter and smoothed his shirt. "Tonight's the night we head out, right?"

"Yep; meetin' up with a friend o'mine. He's also a pilot, and he’ll be at the rink tonight.”

“Oh, is that so? Is he with your employer or a rival?”

“Naw, he's a private. Been tryin' out a couple of these fights to test the waters an' it's been goin' well enough, so far. There ain't many chances to run with a biotech 'round here. You ready to go?” he asked, standing by the door with his hip cocked to one side.

“Yeah,” Genji nodded, snagging his jacket and pulled it on, shrugging into it and stopped by the microwave to quickly style his hair to McCree’s sigh and a muttered something in Spanish. “Let’s go, what are you waiting for?” he smirked back, opening the apartment door and traipsed out to Jesse’s chuckle.

“Yer brother must be a saint t’put up with your antics all the time,” Jesse chuckled, locking up behind them and pulled on his hat, falling into step beside Genji.

He snorted and shook his head. “I’m sure I irritate him more than anything else. But he did put up with me when we were kids, and he _was_ the elder brother, so…” he trailed, shrugging exaggeratedly. “I earned enough to pay for food for us with the odd jobs around the monastery, but I didn’t factor in a third.”

“That’s fine; we ain’t gonna visit afterwards. At least, that ain’t the plan so far. We’re just headed to the same place,” Jesse said, hailing a cab that took them a little further into a better area, and pulled up outside an apartment block.

He paid, shooing Genji out and walked over to a thoroughly abused Old Earth van, all four wheels - so primitive, so _ugly_ \- planted firmly on the ground.

Genji whistled low, circling it with an incredulous grimace. “Are you sure this is roadworthy?”

“It absolutely is,” another voice said, a guy of roughly McCree’s age, height and build coming out of the back with a sigh and a pant.

His face lit up when he saw Jesse, though, beaming and pulled him in for an embrace full of back slapping hard enough to dislodge organs, if the meaty slaps and thumps were anything to judge by.

Genji watched, curious at the display and waved awkwardly from a distance when the man noticed him.

“Your roommate, huh James?”

“Yep,” Jesse nodded, looking back at Genji. “Genji, meet Max. Max, this is Genji. Max’n I’ve been friends for a long while now, and he’s a real bastard.”

Max snorted, shoving at Jesse with a grin and held out a hand to Genji. “Pleasure to meet you. You also a pilot? Or any interest in it?”

“Ah, yes. I’m currently banned from playing, but I do pilot," Genji nodded, then pointed at Jesse. "Did you just call him James?"

"Yeah, he did," Jesse sighed, rolling his eyes when Max grinned.

"You know the Old Earth legend, Jesse James?"

"The cowboy? I see the resemblance," Genji smirked, pretending to cock a gun from his hip and laughed when Max nodded. "So, are you ready to go? Anything we need to help with?"

"Hm, gotta get the last of my things in the van; just a duffel of a first aid kit and some basics to repair the biotech. I'll be right out again," he said, striding back inside and leaned in to get the bag in question, obviously placed just inside the door.

"So you've been doing community service, huh?"

"Yes," Genji nodded, watching Max pass him, and stepped up beside Jesse. "I am almost halfway with the month; then I only have two more to go, I think. The good ol' captain may have added another, I think. But I am eager to return home, frankly."

Max nodded, pulling open the back of the van and slid the duffel in. "I can believe that. Just gotta be more careful about how you do what you do next time, right?" he winked, shutting the back and gestured at the van. "In you both get. James I need you to sit in the back to keep an eye on the biotech. I've been having some troubles with the stasis pod tipping."

"I told you t'get somethin' sturdier," Jesse said, shaking his head and got in the back.

Max raised a brow at Genji. "You're riding -"

"Shotgun, excellent," he grinned, bounding up to the passenger side and got in to Max's chuckles, choosing not to share that, usually, he got out of serving any time thanks to his brother.

Max was pleasant company, and much more eager and talkative than Jesse. He had a softer feel to him, too - a little like someone who was dipping their toes into the pool without knowing how deep it was or how to swim, if Genji had to guess.

He was a little too eager and trusting with the process of the fights, insisting he was fine running it solo, with Jesse as his mechanic to link him. Genji said nothing, only looking him over with raised brows and laughed off the questions about his eyes and lied that they were expensive contacts when they glowed a dark green in concern.

Jesse didn't seem bothered though, even when Genji made eye contact with him and raised a brow.

If it was good enough for Jesse, it was far more than good enough for Genji. Max was no better than a stranger to him, after all.

They parked, and Jesse was out first to open the back and rearrange things so he and Max could roll and wheel the stasis pod out, wth Max rolling it alone into the back of the club to get to the basement. Technically speaking, this club didn't belong to the Shimadas, but they did offer a more illicit form of security and enabled black arms deals to happen in relative safety here, so Genji figured he'd be safe, sort of recognized, and might just be able to keep Jesse out of harm's way, if anything turned sour. But nothing was a guarantee. Hanzo could still be forced to bring down a firm hand on the occupants and possibly start a gang war if things went _that_ bad.

Hopefully it wouldn't.

_Although if something happens to him, then that should be Jesse's boss's problem_, he sniffed, pouting when he and Jesse weren't allowed into the club with Max.

"McCree. I see Ashe has you competing again tonight," one of the bouncers said, stepping front of their path to the door to stop them from going further and directed them into the queue.

"Oh my god, you're one of _Ashe's_," Genji said, nose wrinkling as he pat Jesse's bicep in sympathy. "If I had money to bet, I'd bet on the other guy. But good luck, I'm sure you'll put up a good fight," he grinned, laughing when Jesse shrugged him off with a feral smirk of his own.

"Oh, sugar, I ain't losin' tonight. An' what's so bad about bein' Ashe's pilot?"

"Everyone knows their tech is inferior," Genji shrugged, rolling his eyes at the way the bouncer shifted and flexed his muscles in the front, and the long queue they joined. "And everyone knows she doesn't bother to train her pilots up, either. She's cheap, even if she's doing things on a budget."

"Wow," Jesse sighed, shaking his head as he was frisked and allowed in, the bouncers stepping into Genji's path when he tried to walk past them without being frisked.

Genji tilted his head up at them, sniffing disdainfully. "Shimada Genji. Step aside."

"I think not-"

"Genji-san?!"

Genji turned to see one of their pilots, the woman's face lighting up with recognition before she hurried to bow. "It is an honor to see you, Genji-san. Your brother is well?"

"He is, thank you for asking," Genji smiled back, all charm and ease as they chatted, the bouncers finally relenting with a shared grimace and stepped aside to let him pass along with the pilot and her team.

"I'll let your boss know you're doing a great job. Top notch security," Genji winked, patting the bouncer who'd stepped into his way on the chest and swaggered in, grinning at Jesse's slack jaw. "What's that look for, Jesse?"

"Look, I knew you were a Meth, but I didn't think you were a goddamn _Shimada_," he said, muttering something in Spanish and heaved a sigh as he ran a hand over his mouth and down his beard.

"You were in the Shimada castle, in my _bedroom_. Hell, Jesse. You were even in my _bed_. Who did you think it belonged to?"

"I dunno. It didn't really hit _home_ till now," Jesse admitted, heaving a sigh and shook his head. "Don' matter now. I gotta prep for the fight, an' since yer not part of the competition, y'can't come in the back with me."

"Oh, that's fine," Genji said, waving a hand. "I'd probably cringe at the way Ashe has you link up and weep over your biotech."

"Goddamn," Jesse muttered, shaking his head and waved Genji off once they were well inside the makeshift stadium, and disappeared behind a few dividers to where the pilots, their doctors and mechanics were handling the linking.

The stadium was a secondary basement space with many supporting columns under the club, cold thanks to the concrete surroundings, and wet in places because of the air conditioning systems to make the club livable for the dancers and revelers. The actual fighting area was only demarcated by white-painted lines on the concrete, areas scratched, bloodied, and otherwise scuffed away from previous fights.

It made Genji itch to get back into the pilot's seat again, feel the ripple of muscles not his own, power coiled in every limb not his own, but under his control.

_Why the hell did I ever let it fall to the side?_

He wandered over to the Shimada pilots, keeping out of their way and flirted and chatted to pass the time, winking as he blew a kiss to the pilot in her biotech. "For good luck," he grinned when she snapped her jaw at him, sauntering back to the crowd and picked a spot in the front row against a column, crossing his arms and leaned back against it with a grin as the proceedings began.

This particular section was hosted by an AI, building suspense and intrigue, while omnics went around and collected bets and money - some chips well into the hundreds of thousands, Genji knew.

He usually came with a few million or so to blow on a few rounds, just for the hell of it. It wasn't as if that kind of money would make a dent in the Shimada fortune, anyway; it was much closer to pocket change.

The first fight was between the Shimada pilot, and some unknown pilot from someone Genji hadn't cared to pay attention to. Especially since their biotech was essentially an overgrown tiger without fur.

Naturally, his family's pilot won. She was flawless in her control of the hybrid creature - some kind of lion-scorpion-snake mix with three tails - and smooth in her execution of the other biotech, quite literally.

Genji grinned and applauded, laughing when she turned to him and roar-hissed her victory at him, tossing her head as she trotted out of the rink for repairs.

Max came up two rounds later, and handled it fairly well against another no-name pilot, though it was painful to see how ugly and primitive his biotech was, the rough and jerky movements that came with older - and currently cheaper - models that hadn't yet considered incorporating the pilot's DNA for a smoother transition, smoother control, easier acceptance of the new body by the brain.

And a Shimada-exclusive patent, that required other companies pay dearly to use in their designs. Naturally, most left it out, as a result, or researched other ways to make the transition and linking smoother, faster.

Jesse came up next, with a very obviously werewolf-influenced biotech called Deadeye, with its lupine features and thick, shaggy fur, and muscled fore and back legs, switching fairly easily between quadrupedal and bipedal once he stepped into the rink, gouging a mark into the nearest column as he was introduced by the AI.

_Dramatic. Anija would like you_, Genji grinned, eyes glowing a bright green when Jesse met his gaze and growled, then howled a long, haunting note that echoed in the basement. It was met with cheers and whistles, Genji grinning at the way Jesse played the crowd, pacing the edges of the rink before stalking back to his corner with a snap and a snarl.

He vaguely remembered the werewolf shape from their own convention a month or so ago, though admittedly Genji's focus had been more on getting high and staying out of his brother and father's way than watching the proceedings.

Genji wouldn't be making that mistake a second time.

Jesse's opponent was bipedal, scaled with long, clawed hands and an awkwardly long face that ended in a beak. Genji remembered going against a beaked biotech before - their bites _hurt_, and much worse if the beak was not only sharp, but had the muscles to pack a bite force equivalent to that of a cephalopod or a certain type of Old Earth finch, now long extinct on a more natural scale of things.

McCree's opponent hissed and whistled, shaking its head and opened its maw wide in another deep hiss, jaws snapping shut.

_Oh, this one's got a bite on it,_ Genji grinned, eyes wide, heart racing.

He could only imagine Jesse felt the same, watching him lunge as soon as the AI shut off their hologram to start the fight, narrating eagerly from the speakers around the space. Jesse was fast, but his attacks relied on power, unpredictability, confusing his opponent into making a mistake, or underestimating him.

As it turned out, Jesse was quite good at hiding just how comfortable he was in the pilot seat, goading his opponent into chasing him, taking wild swings and slashes and awkward bites that looked like afterthoughts.

Genji stumbled back when they rushed to his pillar, ducking out of the way and grinned in delight when his cheek was sprayed with biotech blood, the spectators beside him gushing and chittering about it. He was lucky, tasting the copper on his tongue when he licked his lips.

He thought it was Jesse's, and judging by the snaps and snarls, and a new, long gash in Deadeye's back leg and over his shoulder, it probably was.

The fight raced on after that, Jesse driving his opponent back blow for blow, roaring in victory before wrapping his hands around the creature's neck, and twisted hard. The other went down with a pained hiss, twitching and jerking on the floor while Jesse howled and sent shivers down Genji's spine, then tore out his opponent's throat.

He was good. He was _very_ good.

And so the evening went on, Jesse returning two more times, along with his friend Max. Genji thought he was better off leaving the piloting to others, with how much difficulty he had in controlling his biotech, the rough and mechanical movements much too slow to keep up.

It was a joke, really, and one that didn't look like it was going to end well, if Genji counted the security closing in any kind of sign.

_Did he even know what he was getting into, or did he just tag along and hope for the best?_ Genji wondered, the fight over in seconds with Max's biotech just about ruined.

"Bring me the pilot."

Genji grimaced, looking up to see the fight boss stride down from his seat, snapping his fingers.

"He didn't come with a mechanic," someone called.

"Unlink him, then bring him."

Genji bared his teeth, looking around for Jesse. This could end sort of badly for Max, or _horribly_ for all three of them. He kind of owed Jesse a favor, for letting Genji live in his apartment, after all.

He watched as Max was brought back, confused and disoriented as he was supported by security, and taken away. The AI flickered to life across from the scene, speaking quickly and glibly to refocus the attention of the patrons on the closing ceremony.

_Shit,_ Genji thought, spotting Jesse as he staggered out from his own piloting cubicle, looking around for Max.

Genji strode to his side, pushing through the crowd and caught his wrist. "Don't; you'll make it worse."

"Get off," Jesse growled. "I gotta help him!"

"You _can't_! They'll take you down with him," Genji hissed back, stumbling back when Jesse pushed him off, looking around for Max.

Genji could see him fairly clearly from this angle, Max looking confused by the questions, and giving what looked like increasingly unsatisfactory answers. There was only one way that was going to end, and Genji wasn't going to let Jesse suffer for it, too.

"There he is," Jesse breathed, finally seeing him and started towards them, just as Max was shoved to his knees, a rough hand fisting his hair and holding his head steady for the boss.

"Don't! They'll kill you too. _Real_ death, through the stack!" he hissed into Jesse's ear, snatching his arm and leaned into the hold, the higher clack of a suppressed gunshot making both of them tense and freeze. "Oh shit."

"Fuck off, Shimada. All deaths on the ground're _real_ deaths. We can' afford to fuck around with sleeves an' shit like you princes in your goddamn palaces," Jesse hissed back, all teeth and snarls but didn't push on, and instead backed up to leave with a last, pained look on his face.

Genji threw a final glance at the carnage, even as it was being cleaned up, then turned to stride after Jesse.

Apparently he'd decided that they were walking home, instead of taking a cab like they had on the way. Could Jesse only afford it one way? Genji had to admit he didn't even know how much the fare might be.

"What was that about, anyway?" he asked. "He's just some guy you knew. And he had to have known the risks going in, same as you."

Genji stopped and backed up a few steps when Jesse rounded on him, all scorching, dry rage and blistering hurt.

"Jus' someone I knew?! He was my goddamn _friend_, Genji," he growled. "My _friend_. I told 'im I was gonna look out fer'im here, and I couldn't/"

"A friend...?" Genji repeated softly, blinking and frowning. It was the first thing he latched on to, the illogic of looking after someone else in fights like those something Genji wouldn't even try to get into.

"Yeah, darlin'. A _friend_," Jesse repeated, cursing in Spanish and turned on his heel.

Genji only felt his confusion grow, hurrying to keep up with him. "But friends aren't, they don't..." he tried, shaking his head as he struggled to find words. "Friends are only there for the good time and the information they can get off you, the benefits you give. Why -"

"Goddammit, Genji, those aren't _friends_! They're assholes and vultures!" Jesse snapped, rounding on him again. "Friends give a _shit_ about _you_, about what _you're_ feelin', how _you're_ doin', an' they keep yer secrets, jus' the same way you care about them an' y'keep _their_ secrets."

Genji gaped, struggling to understand the depth of that. "Just, _because_?" he asked.

But clearly it had been the wrong thing, because Jesse burst into colorful Spanish and gestured wildly, a few times at Genji, before snarling. "Make yer own way home, _Shimada_. I need ta be alone. Fucking _Meths_," he finished, stalking off.

Genji stared after him, too shocked and lost and confused to even think to follow.

Friends were... supposed to care... about _you_? Just because? And friends had to make promises that were impossible to keep, and feel... bad... about them afterwards?

He shook his head, struggling to reconcile what Jesse had said to his own experiences with his friends, and eventually turned and walked in the opposite direction, pulling out his com for directions to the monastery.

* * * * * * *

"And so he said friends care about each other, and. I don't understand, Zenya," Genji finished quietly, slumping on the bench where they sat. "If that's true, if what he said is true, then, then I don't have _any_ friends. I've never had friends."

It was quiet for a moment before Zenyatta laid a careful palm on Genji's shoulder. "Friends are meant to be people in your life who care for you, support you, and who expect nothing in return, but for whom you would do the same. If, I may be so bold as to say so, in this moment, I must confess that I have come to care for you, Genji. Not romantically, or even amorously, as you may expect," he said, chuckling softy and not unkindly at the way Genji's eyes widened. "And I wish the best for you, _for you_. I know that some of our conversations are more along the lines of what one may expect in a more rigid and professional setting, but I have also found myself growing to enjoy your company, regardless of the content of our conversations. I look forwards to seeing you, and it pains me to see you conflicted, Genji. I wish I could do more than only offer words in comfort."

"Your presence is often soothing enough, Zenya," Genji said softly, sighing heavily and leaned his head on the monk's shoulder. "You've been kinder to me than I expected, and maybe deserve, after everything I have put so many people through. It's something I deeply appreciate, and I just... like being around you. It feels... safe? Comfortable?"

Zenya hummed beside him, an arm coming around to wrap around his shoulders, long fingers combing gently through Genji's hair. "In light of that, Genji," he started softly, voice lilting and serene, "would you say that _we_ are friends?"

Genji straightened again, jaw slack as he turned to stare at Zenyatta.

Friends?

He supposed they didn't have any other arrangement. Genji didn't exactly do anything other than sometimes tell Zenyatta about his day and inquire about the monk's day most of the time. The sage advice was usually just Zenya seeing things from a different perspective.

Zenya watched, patient, doe eyes soft but alert, and in that moment, far too soul-piercing for Genji's raw nerves.

His jaw worked, before he stood and fled, Zenya's calls falling on deaf ears even after he was out on the street.

Genji needed release. Needed escape. Needed to not _think_, to not know that his entire world was falling apart, everything he'd ever thought he'd known crumbling into dust and ash around him, ears ringing in the silence of the streets, bones aching without the pounding of the bass to move him.

There was only one place to go to _forget_, for a little while, and Genji knew exactly where to go.


	18. The Empty Parts of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wheels in a whole month late* I absolutely procrastinated on the end of this, oops.
> 
> And uh, yes I noticed the chapter lengths increasing little by little. I'm gonna try cap them under 5k (not that any have been 5k so far but yknow). And things are gonna shift back to Jack and Gabe soon, too. I realize Hanzo and Genji have taken the center stage for a while now.
> 
> Lastly, this brings us to our CW/TW for Genji and his substance abuse and OD. It's blurry, but it's there. Just skip to the first set of asterixes if you wanna avoid it ^^

** Chapter 17: The Empty Parts of Me  
**

Genji stumbled through the streets, eyes unseeing and following his feet to where they would know to take him, sliding past bouncers into the first club he found - a familiar one, evidently, because he didn't remember getting to the bar, or what he'd ordered, but it was something neon and sweet and familiar, with a bite and a burn, and it was the sweetest taste of _relief_.

The music thrummed and blared, bass shaking his bones as he found a face that was familiar, sort of - maybe all the faces were just blending together here, all at once - and let himself be tugged to the dancefloor, into a crowd.

It was easy to slip into it, to smile and laugh when the others did, regardless of whether or not they heard the joke, if it even _was_ a joke - let his body sway and hips gyrate between whoever pressed into his front, and whoever sidled up against his back. Opened his mouth for the pill - pills? Were there two? - pressed to his lips, tipped his head back obligingly when he was offered some kind of eye drop, eyes fluttering when the world slowed down, euphoria making him light, nuzzling into someone.

He blinked and found himself naked, caught between a group and feeling kisses over his skin, body too hot and tight over his bones, something twisting painfully in his gut.

It didn't matter. It didn't matter. He was away, free....

_Away from what? Free from what?_

_Free from everything,_ it sounded like someone said to him.

That sounded good, Genji thought. It was good. He was fine, stuck in pleasure, parting his lips for some kind of liquid that was tipped into his mouth, swaying with the movements around him, the rise and fall of the bed, the wriggle of the walls.

When he blinked again he was cold, lying in something wet, muscles unresponsive, struggling to breathe, arm twisted under his chest, hard against the ground.

_Oh, I guess they were right after all_....

* * * * * * *

Gabriel stretched out behind his desk, spine popping pleasantly and rolled his eyes at the way Jack cooed and teased from his mattress. "Hush, you toothy pony. I'm an old man, cut me some slack."

_You're not old, Gabe. Your sleeve is a sprightly young man, and even if you wanted to argue otherwise, Sojiro is still _actually_ an old man. You're just... middle-aged, for someone who isn't actually a Meth,_ Jack rumbled, teeth bared in a slow grin as bright blues and reds bloomed over his scales, tail tip flicking with amusement.

"That's absolutely awful and true," Gabe nodded, pointing at Jack. "Coffee?"

_Yes please! And I need to get actual exercise again today, Gabe. Running, fighting - something. Maybe even hunting. I could do with a hunt. Get some _real_ fresh meat,_ Jack warbled, standing to stretch as Gabe opened his office door, the captain scurrying to catch a vase of flowers as Jack's tail knocked it over. _Oh, shit. Sorry; I forget your office is small,_ he said, tucking his tail in closer, trying to minimize further damage.

“That’s okay… at least these are almost dead anyway, and thankfully they don't really need water here like they used to on my home planet,” Gabe said, grinning quietly as he moved the vase out of Jack's way. “Maybe walk with me, then we can have coffee outside and get some fresh air while we take a break.”

Jack nodded, licking his chaps and followed Gabe out and to the kitchenette, watching as he made the coffee and cooed softly at the rich aroma, purring as Gabe led the way outside and set the bowl down for Jack to enjoy it.

“You know, this is the first time I’ve actually spent a a lot of time on a planet that’s not completely overrun with city, since my home planet.”

Jack warbled softly, blinking up at Gabe and let his curiosity trickle through. _Really?_

“Yep. Spent a lot of time moving between a couple planets while I was a CTAC agent. A couple of high-up security details, one or two civil unrest events... shit like that. Couple more covert ops missions. I enjoyed those, for the most part," he said, expression turning serious, the smile that had been there fading. _I liked the challenge of planning and strategizing them, and the on-the-fly thinking when shit goes sideways. I was good at the clean up, too. Going in after shitshows and making them neat, make them look like something else,_ Gabe added mentally, glancing at Jack.

_I understand, I think,_ he nodded, nuzzling Gabe's hip and rumbled deep in his chest, then lapped at his bowl of coffee. _You find your niche, enjoy it, see yourself flourish._ Jack sighed softly, shaking his head. _I used to be like that, when... I started with this,_ he said, looking up at Gabe for a moment, then looked down at himself. _It was hard, to... learn to be in this. I was one of the first few to get all of this under sort-of control__. It still took a long time, though. And after... after everything went... sideways, I got_ better_. I got comfortable in my skin, how I move, the way I smell and see and hunt. I'm good at tracking, surviving, hunting. I'm good at disappearing, making do._

Gabriel looked at him from over his mug, watching Jack stare off into the distance, scales turning a dull grey-white as he spoke. Jack was more human than he'd really given him credit. Hell, he probably had a sleeve out there, somewhere.

Maybe.

Jack blinked at Gabe and rumbled. _I've been like this a long time, Gabe. I don't think it's possible for me to be anything else._

His voice was so soft, resigned-fear-guilt-acceptance trickling through from Jack.

Gabe opened his mouth, lowering his mug to speak as the door opened.

"Captain? Sir, we have a slight problem with Genji Shimada."

Gabriel turned to the officer and frowned. "Slight problem."

She flushed, then nodded. "Yes, well. He hasn't shown up for his community service today, we can't reach him, and uh. The next step is to do a house call, but we still have him as legally living on the Shimada Estate, even though he's said he's living on the ground."

"Ah, _fuck_. Alright; he's staying with Jesse McCree. Send a unit to his apartment, and another to McCree, and see if we can find Genji there. Then I'm gonna call Hanzo directly, or at least leave him a message if he's busy, and after that head over to the monastery. Maybe he's there. I know he's been spending a good deal of time there after his hours."

"Yessir," the officer nodded. "I'll get on that."

Gabriel nodded his thanks, sighing as he looked into his mug. A genuine waste of average, cafeteria coffee.

_Well. You can call Hanzo while still drinking coffee,_ Jack pointed out, lapping at his own. _And I can always head out early to try and catch Genji's scent?_

Gabe sighed, then shook his head, calling Hanzo and rolled his eyes when it went to voicemail. "Good morning, Hanzo-san. Captain Reyes here. Just wanted to let you know that Genji hasn't come in today, and we're currently out looking for him as we speak. Jack and I will be heading to the monastery, see if he didn't get stuck there. If he's there, I'm inclined to let him off the hook, if you're willing to agree with that. Whatever he's been doing there seems good for him. Anyway, let me know what your thoughts are when you get this. And if he's with you, let me know."

Gabe sighed as he hung up, taking a last sip of his coffee and gawked a little at how quickly Jack lapped up his bowl of coffee.

_You didn't really think I would just_ abandon_ coffee, did you?_ he grinned, teeth bared as he cough-barked a laugh. _C'mon, let's go_.

Gabriel shook his head and picked up the bowl, following Jack back into the precinct.

"Ah, Captain, you're still here. We found McCree and uh. He's worse for wear. He was just brought in on a drunk and disorderly from last night," the same officer from before said.

"Great. Did he tell you where Genji is?"

"He's not speaking to us, sir. We'll keep trying."

Gabe made a noise in his throat, then shrugged. "Might as well talk to him while he's here. I've heard he's a regular and I should get familiar with him. Jack? Wanna sit in on it, watch from the room in the back?"

_Uh, no. It's a little small in there, but I'll stay outside, watch through your eyes,_ Jack rumbled, blinking at him.

"Great. Thank you, Officer," he nodded, dropping off the bowl and mug before making his way to the interrogation room, spinning to the side when someone rushed by.

"Sorry, luv! Oh! Captain Reyes, sir! Didn't see you there, sorry," she grinned, snapping to attention. "Just looking for a partner for the interrogation with McCree."

"I was just headed there. You can take the lead; I'll watch from the observation room," he said, jerking his head in that direction. "I wanna know if he knows where Genji Shimada is."

Lena beamed and bounded to his side, almost skipping beside him as they made their way there, waving at Jack when she caught him following them. She'd been the fastest to accept him around the precinct; the rest of Gabe's officers were still wary at best, afraid and hateful at worst.

"Why would he know where Genji is?"

"They're roommates while Genji's serving his community hours."

"Ohh... that makes sense. But a bad combination, to have the two of them together," she grimaced. "McCree's usually alright, but he's pretty angry a lot of the time. Comes through on a couple drunk and disorderlies, occasionally the odd bar fight or so. We think he's involved with illegal biotech fights, but we don't have enough evidence to say one way or the other. And Genji's... well, I don't think there's anyone who _doesn't_ know his reputation," she finished with a soft chuckle.

Gabriel nodded, glancing into the windowed door when they stopped outside. "I'll be in the back; don't stress about it."

"Gotcha! I'll see you on the other side, sir," she grinned, stepping into the room, some of her pep and flair settling into a more serious air, but still light enough to be almost annoyingly affable. It was a skill that Gabriel was amazed by, watching Lena run McCree through the interview, brushing off his snark and swearing and offered him a smile when he scoffed and leaned back in his chair.

"Alright, lastly, and since you're also relevant to another incident, could you tell us where Genji Shimada is, Mr McCree?"

"Why the _fuck_ would I care about where that brat o' a Meth is?" he snapped.

"You're roommates, right? So -"

"Look, he's a goddamn entitled piece of _shit_ an' I told him t'fuck off last night, so I don' know where he is or where he's gone, an' I don't care, neither."

Lena leaned back in her chair, McCree closing off and crossed his arms over his chest, looking to Gabe for all the world like someone who was trying hard not to cry, like someone who had lost a friend.

Someone trying not to grieve.

_Something's not right here,_ he thought, then knocked on the window, startling both of the occupants and stepped out._ Can you smell anything off McCree?_

_Eh, no? Lena's... scent-perfume is too strong for me to pick anything up. And it's a lot harder to pick up on emotions when you're not connected to someone,_ Jack finished, grinning as he saw Gabe come out, leaning against the wall and flicked his tail tip. _But he does look... raw. Hurt. You gonna talk to him?_

Gabriel nodded, giving Lena a small smile when she came out. "You did well, Officer," he said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Jack's rumbles at his own fond amusement.

"Thank you sir," she grinned. "But you want to talk to him, too."

"Yeah, I'd like that," he nodded.

"All yours, sir! I'll be in the back?"

"Actually, I think come with me. You're a familiar face and I've heard my ugly mug scares off people," Gabe said, stepping in behind Lena as she stifled a giggle.

_'Ugly', my ass. <strike>You're gorgeous, damn. I'd never be able to speak to you if I was human. Way too intimidated by how good-looking you are</strike>.  
_

Gabriel blinked and hesitated at the static and double-thoughts from Jack, then shook his head and eased into the seat beside Lena.

"The fuck _you_ want?" McCree sighed, pulling a face between anger, hurt and disgust.

"I'm Captain Reyes, just wanted to meet you, since I hear you're a regular though here," he said, sprawling out in his chair.

McCree snorted, eyeing him and looked off at the other wall. "Sure."

"I heard you were a pilot."

"Sometimes."

"Got any formal training?"

McCree narrowed his eyes at Gabriel, appraising him slowly. "Why?"

Gabe shrugged, rubbing his A-Link when Jack babbled excitedly about getting Jesse into a training program. _Jack I swear to fuck_.

_Do you?_ he purred.

Gabe straightened and went stiff, glaring at the door when he heard Jack laugh through the door. "Bastard," he muttered, then shook his head. "I'm asking because I'm interested in giving out a few scholarships to the program, get some kids here into real piloting -"

"I ain't no fuckin' _kid_," McCree snarled, glaring at Reyes.

"Fine. I'm looking for _candidates with potential,_ give them a bursary into training. Open up a few positions in official capacity with the precinct and private security. Limited space, obviously, and only for those who have real promise. I've seen you take Ashe's little wolf beastie out, did quite well. Technique's a little rough, like you picked it up on the fly, but you're comfortable in the pilot seat."

"I ain't sellin' her out," he scowled darkly. "Ain't got time to play, neither. She's got me on her payroll as a testin' pilot, 'mongst others."

_I don't remember seeing him in a biotech like that out in the farmlands... if he's involved with that, he didn't use a wolf shape,_ Jack said, stretching out in the hallway with a groan that managed to settle even Gabe. _Funny that he'd say something like 'sell her out', though._

"I'm not asking you to sell her out. Just offering a spot; it's still up to you and your employer to let you come. It's only to her benefit; you'll be tutored by a CTAC pilot, after all," Gabe smirked, gesturing at himself.

Jesse rolled his eyes, cracking a little. "What do you _want_?"

"What happened with Genji last night?"

"We fought, 'cause he's a rich little prince who doesn't know _shit_ about life down here. Told him to leave an' that I needed time alone. I ain't seen nor heard him comin' in last night, or this morning. He sure didn't sleep back home. His blankets and shit were still all rolled up like he does them when he remembers. Fucker can't even really clean up after himself."

"Sounds like a pain," Gabe drawled, sighing heavily through his nose. "Alright, fine. Officer Oxton here's gonna finish your processing. I appreciate your honesty, McCree. Just try and stay out of trouble, alright? And lemme know what you think about that position in the piloting course. I'm opening it to the public for admissions at the end of the month, and I'm only keeping three places for bursary spots."

"Yeah, yeah," he huffed, looking away again and barely acknowledged Gabriel when he left.

_He's not looking at you, but he knows exactly where you are when you move. He's a fighter through and through, and I don't think it's all by choice, necessarily,_ Jack warbled, standing up when Gabe came out.

"Yeah? Well, I saw him fight. He's good, really good; he just needs a little refinement," Gabe nodded, patting Jack's neck. "Let's go to the monastery. I wanna see if I can find Genji there. It's a little worrying that he just disappeared, and something else is going on, beyond the whole 'we fought, he left' spiel."

Jack rumbled, tail tip twitching as they left out the front. _I agree. But I don't think Jesse's... hurt? Rawness? Comes from his fight with Genji. I'd guess the fight happened _because_ of that_

Gabriel hummed, slipping into his car. On the ground, Jack was fast enough to cover the nearby distances himself, without being forced to fit himself into the too-small cars. And it gave him much-needed exercise, too.

_Hanzo get back to you on disconnecting us?_

_Uh, not yet but - hold on_, Gabe thought, answering his com when Hanzo called.

"Good morning, Captain. No, Genji is not with me, yes I agree that, if he is at the monastery, to let it slide," he said, sounding a little out of breath, like he was striding somewhere. "And - yes, I need that approved and sent through before the afternoon - I have - not now, I am on a call; yes, it can wait. _Get out_," Hanzo growled, his sigh and an unintelligible string of mutterings fading before his voice was louder again. "My apologies; I have been experimenting with biotech, as well as finalizing the details of your disconnection. I will be able to set that up by the end of the week, after a consultation with my father. After hours, if you prefer, so we could take Jack back to wherever he wishes to be released, and disconnect there."

Gabriel blinked, leaning back in the hovercar and blew out air through his lips. _You hear that?_

_<strike>What kind of stupid question</strike> Of course I did, _Jack replied, a white streak as he leapt over a car and disappeared down a street. _I'm good with... 'being released' at the end of this week_.

"Captain?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just checking in with Jack about it; we're on our way to the monastery now. Jack says he's fine with that, and thanks, for working on it."

"You are welcome, and it was a pleasant if serious challenge. I believe it is possible for us to restore the link in the future, should that ever be something that may be an option," Hanzo added, barking out what sounded like orders in Japanese. "My apologies; I will be down on the ground with you soon, to help look for my brother. I know the... less savory places he frequented often, if he is not at the monastery. Places he is likely to have gone if he is especially, well. I suppose 'stressed' is the closest I will get to the truth of it," he sighed.

"If you feel like that's necessary, then I'll wait for you outside."

"I appreciate that; I won't be long, Captain."

Hanzo hung up after that, with Gabe parking across the street and made his way over to where Jack was sitting, and leaned against his side. "So, you're finally free again this weekend."

_Yeah. It's gonna be rough,_ Jack said, voice quiet and serious as he stared down the street.

"Hey, look -"

_No-one to bathe me anymore, no-one to bring me bowls of coffee, twice a day... I dunno how I'm gonna manage,_ he continued, a large blue eye flicking down to Gabe where he'd straightened, his mouth curling into a grin as amusement and a sense of _gotcha_ spilled through the link.

"You bastard," Gabriel laughed, shoving at Jack's shoulder and shook his head. "Here I was, trying to comfort you, and you got used to the luxuries of _city life_."

Jack laughed, nosing into his side and licked his cheek. _Oh, I'll miss them for sure. But I also miss not being chaperoned everywhere. Besides, you deserve some privacy of your own again. I'm sure I've put a serious dampener on any dates you might've wanted to go on._

"Oh," Gabe blinked, looking away. "Yeah, well. I didn't exactly have a lot of time for that. There were a couple big cases happening in the precinct at that time, and there will be a few more still."

_Mm, maybe you could ask Ana out_, Jack purred.

"Ana Amari? No," Gabriel laughed, shaking his head. "She's already taken, not interested in a poly relationship. But maybe in another life, sure. She's amazing, in a lot of ways," he said, spotting Hanzo's car come to a stop a short distance away.

_Well, I guess that means we're back at work, then,_ Jack rumbled, nuzzling Gabe's cheek. _Let's go_.

"Thank you for waiting for me; I hope I did not keep you long," Hanzo greeted, hurrying to tie his hair into a pony and looking more frazzled than Jack had ever seen him.

"Not at all; I just parked and got out the car to poke at Jack. Are you okay?" Gabriel asked, stepping into Hanzo's path when he tried to stride past them.

"Yes. No. But first we must find Genji; his sleeve... it was modified. It _cannot_ under any circumstance tolerate drugs or alcohol. I am uncertain what the effects are, exactly, but -"

"Whoa, woah. Hold up," Gabe said, raising his hands. "We don't know any of that yet. Let's start by heading inside and seeing if he's there, okay? Then we can take more drastic steps."

Hanzo clenched his jaw, dark eyes hard as he looked off to the side and nodded. "He hasn't been backed up since he came down. I haven't found a time where I am available and Genji wasn't busy, to perform the backups. He will lose everything he has learnt."

"Alright, okay. But I'm sure it won't come to that," Gabe said, reaching over to pat Hanzo's bicep and turned to the monastery. "Come on, let's start here."

Jack followed them in, rumbling softy and nosed at Hanzo's shoulder, exhaling softly on him when he relaxed minutely.

The second they entered they were met by a pacing monk, eyes wide as he stared at them.

"You, you look like him, and how he described you. Are you Genji's brother, Hanzo?" the monk asked.

"Yes; where is he?" Hanzo frowned, eyes rimmed in blue.

"You... you don't know either? He was here last night, but he left. I haven't heard from him since -"

Hanzo snarled, grabbing the monk by his clothes only to release him almost immediately, anger and confusion bleeding into his expression. "What are you?"

"I am an artificially encased omnic AI. A more... human shape is more soothing to the humans who come through. But I am tied to the building; my coding lies within it and projects onto the machinery to operate it. I cannot leave the monastery to find Genji, as much as I would like to," he said, full lips parting as he looked down and away. "We did not part on good terms last night. I fear for his well-being."

"What happened?" Gabriel asked, raising a hand to get Hanzo to take a step back.

"He came in troubled, described a... companion, who had witnessed the execution of one of _his_ friends. Genji... Genji upset him, and himself, by asking after his companion's grief. He does not seem to understand the concept of friendship. I didn't realize the full extent of his distress; I fear I was the reason he left in a hurry."

"I see," Gabe nodded, heaving a quiet sigh and rubbed a hand over the scars on his face. "Okay. Do you know which way he went?"

"I cannot leave the threshold of the monastery, so I cannot say for sure but I do believe that he made his way deeper into the city again. Is there somewhere he would go, when distressed?"

Gabe turned to look at Hanzo, the monk's gaze eerily human, eerily caring, now that he knew the monk was an omnic.

"There are five clubs in the area," he sighed. "But I think I know which one he is most likely to have gone to. It's.... Well, it is more upper class, but it caters to both dancing and more erotic needs. Genji is likely to have gone there. If he did, I do not know what condition we will find him in. His sleeve is designed to react adversely to both alcohol and drugs, both substances he is likely to have taken."

Gabe swore, pulling off his beanie as he turned to pace before pulling it on again.

_I could try to track his scent,_ Jack spoke up, warbling softly. _If you have something of his. At the very least, I might be able to narrow down where he actually is_.

"You can do that?" Gabe asked, stopping as he met Jack's gaze.

_I have a more sensitive sense of smell, so maybe, probably. I won't promise a miracle but I think I can help._

"What is Jack saying?" Hanzo asked, glancing between them.

"He reckons he might be able to track Genji with his scent. If we have something that smells like him."

"I would smell like him," the monk said. "Synthetic skin does not have much of a scent of its own, and I have not been around others since Genji left."

_Oh. That's gonna feel really weird,_ Jack rumbled, standing up from where he'd sat himself down and padded over, cooing softly at the monk and licked his palm when it was offered in greeting, then moved to sniff Zenyatta at the invitation to track Genji's scent.

"Thank you, for your assistance..." Gabe trailed.

"Zenyatta. I am one of two who live here, and an AI myself; the other is an omnic called Mondatta. Omnics come and go; Genji is the first human to have come in twice, let alone stayed so long. If - no, _when_, you find him. Please, let me know if he is safe. I have come to appreciate his company greatly, and I believe he has enjoyed mine to some extent, as well. At the very least, he has come to me to talk about some of the things that weigh on him. I would like the chance to apologize for misreading him last night, if that is at all possible."

Gabriel nodded. "We'll let him know when we find him. I'm sure it'll turn out alright. We appreciate your help, Zenyatta."

The monk dipped his head, watching them go and held Hanzo's sneered glare until he was forced to turn.

"Alright, so he was here, but now we need to hunt him down. Jack, you got a scent?" Gabriel asked outside.

_Yep, it's faint but I think it's Genji. Smells like he went that way,_ he said, pawing in the general direction.

"There is a club there," Hanzo sighed. "I know the way; walking would be faster."

"Then go ahead with Jack; one of us might need a car if we find him less than conscious," Gabe nodded. "I'll meet you there."

Jack cooed at Hanzo, nuzzling his shoulder and rumbled when his snout was pet. "I hope he is alright," Hanzo murmured, then turned to stride in the direction of the club.


	19. Piece by Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know the Genji warnings by now, I think. Mention of overdosing in this one, especially at the start. Some omnic prejudices, and they're shut down fairly quickly, I think.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it

**Chapter 18: Piece by Piece  
**

Hanzo broke into a sprint when they reached the club, turning down an alley with a low curse that made Jack bleat and lope after him.

Genji lay face down, clothes roughly tugged on to cover some of his modesty, and in a rank puddle of his own vomit. Gabe pulled up in his car across the street, running out and stopped beside him with a soft curse, drawing a hand over his mouth and nose.

"Genji, Aniki, wake up," Hanzo said, pulling his brother into his lap, wiping away the filth from his face with his hand. "Wake up, look at me. Genji."

_Call an ambulance, Gabe,_ Jack said, trying to catch a scent and recoiled at the stink with a snort, tossing his head. _I hope he'll be alright_.

"Me too," Gabriel sighed, calling for an ambulance and watched Hanzo try to coax more life into Genji, fingers pressed against his pulse. "How is he?"

"Weak. I do not know if he will make it out of this," Hanzo said, grip tightening on his brother's shoulders when Gabriel stepped closer, eyes rimmed in a sharp, dark blue when he looked up.

"The ambulance is on its way. They'll be here in a few minutes," he soothed, taking a step back. "He'll be alright, so long as he's still holding on."

Hanzo nodded, licking his lips and held Genji a little tighter, murmuring something to him in Japanese.

_I hear the ambulance; I'll direct them here,_ Jack said, turning away from the alley, scales bright and pulsing in time with his bouncing and trumpeting, drawing the medics in.

"Excuse me, sir, we need you to take a few steps back," a medic said, crouching opposite Hanzo, largely unaffected by the dark blue of his glare. "We need to help him. We can't do that if you're in the way, sir. Please."

He hesitated, but relented, and gently lowered Genji's head and stumbled back with jerky steps, left hand coming up to defend or attack when he saw movement beside him.

"Easy, Hanzo. It's just me," Gabriel said, voice low and gentle. "He'll be okay," he said, watching the medics stabilize Genji before moving him to a stretcher, and hurried to put him in the ambulance. "I'll drive you to the hospital. We'll be right behind them."

"No, I will ride with them."

"Sir, you cannot enter the ambulance. His condition is critical, and we need the space to work," a medic said, holding up a hand to stop Hanzo from coming closer, another closing the doors to the vehicle. "Ride with the officer. Your brother needs to get to the ER anyway. He's in good hands, now."

Hanzo bit down a snarl, mouth twitching as the medics got into the driver's seat and rushed away.

Genji had better make it out, just so Hanzo could strangle him himself.

"Come on. We should get back to the hospital, like they said. I'll drive," Gabriel said, placing a hand on his shoulder, firm and unmoving when Hanzo tried to shake him off.

"Unhand me."

"Not a chance. Come on, we're wasting time here, Hanzo," he said, squeezing his shoulder and Hanzo finally gave in to follow, jaw clenched tight.

Jack warbled softly behind them, and Gabe nodded at something he said, before it went quiet again. He slipped into the passenger side of the car, eyes trained firmly in his lap when Gabriel slid in beside him, starting the hover car with a soft mutter of something Spanish, and drove after the ambulance.

It was only after they parked and got out, that Hanzo looked around. "Where is Jack?"

"He's gone back to the monastery. Keeping an eye on your car and the monk we spoke to, there. And, he really hates hospitals," Gabe shrugged, leading the way in. Hanzo was happy to leave him with all the talking, eventually getting them settled in a waiting room while the doctors and nurses worked on saving Genji.

"It's my fault, isn't it?"

Hanzo's voice was soft when he spoke, and for a moment Gabe was sure he'd misheard it.

"Sorry?"

"That Genji is like this. It's my fault, isn't it? I was the one who put him in that sleeve, made it allergic to alcohol and drugs, made it so that he would have a severe reaction to them. Drugs_ do_ affect the stack, to some degree. Especially in overdose quantities. I was the one who did not think to set up an automatic backup schedule for Genji. If he dies, then it is on me," Hanzo finished, rubbing his palm over his left forearm.

Gabe blinked, jaw working for a moment before he cursed on a sigh, pulling off his beanie and scrubbed his face. "There was no way you could've known this would happen to him, Hanzo. There was no way to know it would be this bad -"

"But there is, and I did. I've seen the places he goes to, what he's like when he comes back from them, Gabriel. This may be the worst one yet, but it is only as bad as it is because of what _I_ did to try and dissuade him from seeking comfort in it. If, if I hadn't..."

"Then maybe we'd've found him with his throat cut," Gabe finished dryly, wincing internally at the very Jack contraction he'd used. "The fact is, Genji is alive. He's okay. And right now, there's a team of professionals working really hard to bring him back to you. Dwelling on the 'what ifs' is a guilt trip you can't afford to take. He'll be alright. And his stack wasn't affected, or physically damaged. We would've had a doctor here to tell us if that was the case. _He'll be fine_, Hanzo. He'll be fine."

Hanzo looked like he wanted to believe Gabriel from where he sat across the way, right hand clenched around his left forearm.

"Mister Shimada? Captain Reyes?" a doctor called, stepping closer when they both stood, Hanzo closing the gap between himself and the doctor too quickly to be anything but aggressive.

"How is my brother?"

"He's alright, he's been stabilized. Your brother's in rough shape, and he'll be out of it for a few days while we make sure his sleeve can recover. I can take you through to him, if you -"

"Yes, now," Hanzo said, then closed his eyes and sighed. "Please. I apologize."

"That's alright, I understand. I'd feel the same way, in your shoes," she smiled, nodding at him and glanced at Gabe.

"Go; keep me posted on him. I'm just here to make sure everyone gets around alright. Is there anything else you need from me, Hanzo?"

"No, no I will be fine. Thank you, Gabriel," he said, turning to offer a shallow bow.

"Flick his ear for me, when he wakes up," Gabe said, smiling when Hanzo's lips twitched up, and he followed the doctor away to the ICU.

Gabe left with a heavy sigh, rolling his neck and shoulders and returned to the monastery to find Jack sitting on the top of the stairs, the monk - Zenyatta, Jack reminded him - gently petting over his head and neck. "You two having fun?"

Jack warbled and cooed, face and scales lighting up at the sight of Gabe. _Hey! You're back; how is everyone?_

"They're gonna be fine. It's close and it's rough, but Genji's alive and he's recovering," Gabe nodded, watching the relief on Zenyatta's face spread.

"Ah, that is excellent news. He is kind; I like him," he said, smile soft. "As is your companion, Captain."

_I like him too,_ Jack cooed, nuzzling the monk's side.

_Of course you do,_ Gabe smiled, watching Jack with fond amusement, and a sharp stab of _something_ that he pushed down before he could analyze it any further. "So, we need to find a way to get Hanzo's car back to the Shimada Estate."

"You could bring it down into the parkade below the monastery," Zenyatta said, looking up at Gabe. "It will be safe here, until it can be collected, either by Hanzo, yourself, or his people. I am aware of a rather large staff, even if Genji's exaggerations of an 'army' is to be taken with a grain of salt."

Gabe nodded. "Yeah, there's almost an army, frankly. Alright, let's get that going, then."

Zenyatta smiled. "I will bring Mondatta; he would be better suited to assisting you."

Gabriel nodded, sitting down beside Jack. "This wasn't quite the morning we were expecting to have, huh?"

_Nope. I hope they'll both be okay, though. Jesse too. He seems a decent enough kid, and like he had an unexpectedly rough night. Maybe we can poke Genji about it, once he's feeling better_, Jack rumbled, nosing his way into Gabe's lap, a contented sigh leaving him when Gabe pet over his head.

"Yeah, maybe," he sighed, smiling at how easily Jack could not only demand attention and affection, but lighten his mood. "I'll miss you, when we disconnect."

_Ahw,_ Jack grinned, head tilting slightly to blink up at him. _Admitting you're a softie? But. In all seriousness. I'll miss you too. <strike>It's nice to have someone to talk to again. Who understands me</strike>. I'll harass Jackson, so you can come arrest me,_ he promised, maudlin amusement settling between them like mist over a lake.

"Captain Reyes? I am Tekhartha Mondatta, the leader of this monastery," a deep voice spoke from behind them, the omnic that stepped out dressed in the same robes as Zenyatta, but somehow more distinguished in their length and weight, a sleeve over his right arm and shoulder, where Zenyatta had none.

Gabe stood, giving Jack's head a last pat as he turned to the omnic. "That's correct. You must be Brother Mondatta."

"Correct," he said, dipping his head. "Please, allow me to assist in moving your companion's vehicle to a more safe space. Zenyatta would, if he could."

"He mentioned not being able to leave the monastery," Gabriel nodded, leading him to Hanzo's car.

"He has undergone many changes with the building, and his coding is unfortunately housed deep within its walls. I do not believe there is a way to separate him from it."

_Oh. I was going to ask why he couldn't leave. That's actually kinda sad,_ Jack said, sitting down beside Gabe's car.

"I see. You get a lot of humans coming through?"

"No; mostly omnics. The humans who do pass through, only do it for the novelty of seeing an omnic monastery," Mondatta chuckled, his forefinger coming apart and rearranging itself to unlock Hanzo's car. "Shimada Genji is the first who has returned consistently. He seems to do well under the influence of Zenyatta."

"I'll agree to that. And I have to wonder, what a monk is doing with a part like that," Gabe said, brow raised.

"Ah, I was not designed to be a monk, Captain," he chuckled, opening the door and made a few more adjustments inside, setting the autopilot to enter the parkade under the monastery. "My creators made me with the intention to steal hovercars. I found the operation distasteful after a while, and persuaded them to let me and those of my companions who wished to leave, go wherever we wished."

"Persuaded, or _persuaded_?"

Mondatta straightened and stepped out of the way of the hovercar, visual sensors turning to Gabriel. "Is that truly something that bothers you, Captain? The method, more than the intent? Were we to remain as we were, blindly following our orders, when we wished for something more? Something better?"

"It matters if you skipped a diplomatic step in between wanting and doing," Gabe said, arms crossed over his chest.

Mondatta hummed. "That has rarely influenced the decision of humans," he said. "Don't you think it's a bit of a double standard, that so many would be rewarded for our deaths, while you demand the highest respect from us?"

The question was sincerely delivered, a kind of earnest inquiry that made Gabriel flounder for a moment. It would've been easier to answer if it had been delivered with challenge and scorn.

_He does have a point,_ Jack added quietly, watching them from his spot as Hanzo's car drove itself into the parkade.

Gabriel sighed, and dropped his arms. "You're right. I'm sorry. I've seen a lot of the worst of omnics in my time, but that's no excuse."

"It is not, but it is a reason to be distrustful. So long as you remain aware of your disposition, and work sincerely to improve it for yourself, there are many who would be willing to forgive smaller insults," Mondatta said, turning back to the monastery. "Would you like some tea, before you go, Captain?"

Jack was fighting down snickers at the response, Gabe's bewildered confusion at being forgiven and chided leaving him staring at Mondatta's back.

"I, uh, no thanks. Maybe another time. I think I've overstayed my welcome?" Gabriel said, making his way across the street after Mondatta.

"As you wish, then. Zenyatta has grown fond of the human, Genji. Please, do let us know how he recovers."

Gabriel nodded, frowning at Mondatta's back when he disappeared into the monastery, Gabe coming to a stop beside Jack. "Huh."

_'Huh' yourself,_ Jack grinned. _C'mon. There's nothing else we can do anywhere, and as you like reminding me, there's a lot of work to be done at the precinct. And we're far enough that the run is pleasant._

"Yeah, okay. Let's go," Gabe nodded, getting into his car and made the trip back, listening to the chatter on the radio, catching glimpses of Jack as he ran out of the corner of his eye.

He caught up with the details on the body dump Jack had pointed out to them, two of the stacks were available to be spun up for interrogation. It was hopeful, so far. Clean enough that Gabe could reasonably look forwards to it being a case that tied itself up decently enough.

But then there was a commotion, and Gabe watched officers and detectives scramble a little. Nothing new in a precinct, but noteworthy enough that he paused his paperwork to watch.

_Want me to find out what it's about?_

"Nah. I'll find out soon enough," Gabe said, looking back down at what he was busy with, then sighed. "Move over, though. This chair's getting uncomfortable."

_Stealing my bed, huh,_ Jack grinned, shuffling so Gabe could lean up against his barrel, an eye on the holopad over Gabe's shoulder.

"Can you even read?"

_I_ did_ learn to read, yes, and I can, but that's a little small for my eyes. It's easier to see the words through yours_, Jack rumbled, blinking before laying his head on his paws.

"Hm, makes sense, I think. I suppose you don't really need to read anything, either."

_Nope. Kinda miss it, though. I think I used to like books,_ Jack mused, a distant curious-sadness lapping at the edges of their link. _How rude do you think it would be to schedule a day with Hanzo to disconnect us?_

"Right now? Really rude. In a day or two, after he's satisfied his brother's gonna be fine? Pushy, but slightly less rude," Gabriel frowned. "Why? You that eager to go?"

_No, just... trying to understand the new timeline,_ Jack huffed, scales turning dark as he looked away from Gabe. _I know I lack 'social graces', but goddamn_

"Yeah, alright. That's fair," Gabe sighed, settling back against Jack. "I'm kind of floundering with this situation, too, you know. And we still need confirmation from the judge about your speakers."

_I know. We'll build the bridges as we get to them,_ Jack sighed, placing his head on his paws again. _I just hope everyone out there is okay. It's been a long time since I've been gone._

"Almost another three-month sabbatical like before, just with food this time," Gabe said, smirk dry when Jack groaned deep and long-suffering beside him, amusement lighting his scales a soft gold.

_Har har. But yes. Things get out of hand quickly on the farms_.

"You learn that in the years you've been helping out the farmers?"

_Nope, wouldn't have managed to learn it all in five years. There's too much that I know, that I couldn't pick up like this, so I <strike>grew up on a farm</strike>._

Jack's mind snapped shut with static, but not before Gabe caught snatches of 'growing up', and deliberately ignored the suspicion welling in Jack.

"I think it's great that you know those kinds of things. I wouldn't know where to start, if I was you, and I sure as hell wouldn't risk getting shot by farmers just to help them out," Gabe said, focusing his attention on the report.

_Yeah... you'd probably figure something out, though_, Jack said, looking up when there was more movement outside Gabe's office. _Looks like someone found a murder_.

"Yeah? How do you know?"

_The way your officers move. They're more stressed. Unusually stressed; must be bad,_ Jack rumbled, lifting his head to watch.

Gabe hummed, continuing his work until an officer knocked on his door, and stepped in when Jack cooed his acknowledgement on Gabe's behalf.

"What's the news, officer?" Gabe asked, looking up.

"Sir, we've found a sleeve death, execution style shot to the head. He was found close to a club that we suspect is hosting illegal biotech fights, but we haven't ever been able to get close enough to confirm it. We've identified him as Max Pomroy," he said.

Gabe hummed. "These have been the illegal fights that have been getting worse over the last few months?"

"Yessir."

"Hm. Find out who knew him, why he was there, who saw what. I don't imagine we'll get far by being obvious, though. Set up a summary of the club and the owners for me, too. I want to know about it, so we can plan how to move forwards with that. If it really _is_ hosting illegal fights, then I want that shut down. Thank you for telling me," he said.

"Yessir, thank you sir. We'll have everything ready by the evening."

"Sure; send it to me. I'll prepare it for the morning's briefing," Gabe said, dismissing the officer when he was done.

_Think this might have anything to do with Jesse and Genji's thing last night?_ Jack asked.

"Why would it be related?" he frowned.

_I dunno. Just a feeling, I guess,_ Jack rumbled, nosing his thigh. _We doing anything else today?_

"Nah; you wanna head down to the arena and stretch out?" Gabe asked, smiling as he leaned forwards a little more.

_Yeah, I'd like that,_ he chucked, stretching in place. _You okay if I leave you here?_

"I'll be fine, sunshine. I've been in CTAC for years, I think I can take care of myself for a couple hours," Gabe smirked, standing up and patted his back. "Go; I'll catch you later."

_Thanks, Gabe. I'll keep you posted on what's going on,_ Jack said, standing and padded out.

* * * * * * *

They checked in with Hanzo and Genji later that night, and Hanzo sounded tired to Jack. Relieved that Genji was stable, okay, unaffected, but tired. Jack almost wished he could do something more than listen in on the conversation they had, scales flushing a soft pink when Gabe caught his gaze and smiled, a slightly awkward tangle of amused-fond-irritation-focus coming back, Gabe highlighting his want to do _something_ with a smile.

_I think it's sweet, Jackie. But there's nothing we can do right now_.

He sighed, laying his head on his paws and relented. He understood how Hanzo felt; would probably do the same - or more - in his shoes.

_I just hope it all turns out okay,_ Jack sighed, purring softly when Gabe hung up and curled up against his barrel, flicking on the holoscreen tv with some kind of movie.

* * * * * * *

Hanzo didn't tell his father about what had happened with Genji when he visited his father that evening, smoothing it over as an impromptu visit to see how he was doing, and filled Sojiro in on what Genji had been doing for the past month.

He seemed pleased with the way Genji had progressed, and offered Hanzo a few more pointers on Jack's link and ways to disconnect, and smirked over a cup of tea about a certain judge who'd offered a particular compliment on a very fancy speaker he'd made.

"Apparently he has confirmed with other engineers and electricians that it is simply speakers, and that Jack is, in fact, his own person," Sojiro said, chuckling softly. "I am glad I invested the time in softening him to us, though it leaves another person who may eventually prod about Jack."

"That is my only concern, yes, but I doubt he will linger on those thoughts for too long. He is surprisingly busy," Hanzo said, shifting in his seat beside his father's bed.

"Mm, that is likely. And, I received an invitation from Lacroix today; they are hosting an evening party in two weeks. You know the kind of affairs they usually host," Sojiro said, holding out a carefully crafted, purple hardlight butterfly to Hanzo. "I thought you might be more interested than I."

Hanzo dipped his head, taking the butterfly and stroked its wings, watching as the invitation unfurled in full. "It would not do to decline," he nodded. "It has been a while since Amélie has hosted an event like this. I imagine there will be no expense spared."

"And Ashe will be there, as well. I never quite understood why Amélie was so taken with her," Sojiro said, shaking his head and resettled against his pillows.

"She is young, and hot-headed. After all the cool control in her life, and Gérard's politicking, Ashe's boldness must be refreshing, in a frustrating sort of way," Hanzo sighed, the invitation folding itself into a butterfly again. "How are _you_, Otōsan?"

Sojiro raised a brow at Hanzo and offered a half-smirk. "Well enough. The doctors are finally allowing me to leave the bed tomorrow, to sit in the gardens, at the very least. A change in scenery would be good."

Hanzo chuckled softly and nodded. "Of that, I have no doubt. I am glad you are feeling better, Otōsan. I... I do not like seeing you like this," he admitted, looking down at his lap and tried to find words to explain the way his ribs seemed to tighten and curl in on themselves, the heavy, choking ache that closed his throat even now, and shook his head before looking up.

"Hanzo. It is not forever, and it will not last long," Sojiro said, expression stern in spite of his gentle tone. "This is ground we have already covered, and I will not repeat myself. My mind will not be changed."

"I know that, Otōsan," Hanzo started, then sighed and shook his head. "It does not matter. It is late, and I should let you rest, so you can sit in the gardens again," he said, straightening in his chair.

Sojiro hummed, looking Hanzo over before he nodded. "And you have several ambitious projects to work on, in between everything else that you have to do. Good night, Hanzo. Sleep well."

"And you as well, Otōsan," he said, standing up. "Is there anything I can do for you, before I leave?"

"No, there is nothing," Sojiro said. "You have already done enough, little dragon."

Hanzo blinked at the old pet name, then smiled faintly back at his father and left. It had been years since he'd heard it; and usually only in private moments of affection.

If it was meant to soothe, it did something quite different for Hanzo, and instead left an oddly lukewarm bitterness in the back of his throat that lingered until he finally fell asleep.


	20. When My Time Comes Around

**Chapter 19: When My Time Comes Around  
**

Genji woke to the insistent beeping of some kind of alarm, soft and high pitched, obtrusive in the way it was clearly supposed to be able to fade into the background. If Jesse would be so _kind_ as to turn it off....

"Aniki?"

Oh, that was _not_ Jesse. And Hanzo sounded off, in a way Genji couldn't peg.

"Take your time, Genji," he continued, and his brother's bow-calloused hands wrapped around one of his own, the weight of it pressing some kind of plastic tubing into his hand before Hanzo readjusted with a murmured apology, and the feeling of the tubing lessened.

Genji forced his eyes to flutter open at that, wondering where exactly he'd felt that before.

_Only on the few times I've woken up in a hospital, with an overdose,_ he thought, listening to the beeping speed up right as the thought left him.

"Breathe, Aniki. You're safe. I am not angry," Hanzo said, squeezing his hand.

"Anija?"

"I'm here, Genji. You're in the hospital, but you're alright," Hanzo said, his had brushing Genji's hair away from his face.

"Anija, I fucked up," he wheezed, closing his eyes and turned his head towards his brother, too tired to really stay awake.

"No, aniki. You didn't. Rest; I will be here when you wake."

_But I did, Hanzo. I hurt... my...._

* * * * * * *

True to his word - as Genji should've expected by now - Hanzo was in fact there when he woke again, feeling considerably less full of cotton and fogged glass than before, listening to the low rumble of his brother trying to speak quietly with a far more chipper nurse. Maybe it would loosen his brother a little, but knowing Hanzo....

Genji tried to chuckle, the sound coming out as an awkward, quiet snorting wheeze that immediately caught their attention.

"Hey," he grinned, raising a hand to make the peace sign. "How're _you_ doing?" he asked, then his gaze fell on the nurse and balked, finding the stout, round nurse to be the opposite of what he'd expected from the voice.

"I'll be back later to check in on him again; he'll be fine, Mr Shimada," the nurse said, and shuffled out.

Hanzo snorted at the look on Genji's face, pressing a fist to his lips before he composed himself again. "Not what you expected, Genji?"

"_Fuck_ no. But I'm glad it made you smile," he said, body still feeling heavy as he grinned at Hanzo.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've been in the hospital for a while. How long's it been, this time?"

"This is the third day," Hanzo nodded, taking a seat in the hard plastic chair beside him.

Genji grimaced, then nodded. "And uh. I take it this wasn't a sleeve death?"

"No, but it was close," Hanzo said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault. I knew the sleeve wasn't meant to take what I was gonna throw at it. Besides, I was the one who fucked up. And then again when I ended up here," he said, looking down at his hands on the crinkly sheets. "I, I think I remember what happened, before I ended up here."

"Genji...."

"I had a fight with Jesse. He was in a, he had an _appointment_. He's one of Ashe's pilots," he started, looking at Hanzo and raised a brow at his brother, and nodded when recognition glowed blue in Hanzo's eyes. "His friend was... honestly I don't know what the _fuck_ he was doing down there. But he had bad tech, maybe 3D-printed and salvaged, I don't know. You can imagine what happened next, Anija. I didn't realize that he was so important to Jesse. Is it true, Anija, what he said about friends? That they're supposed to look out for you?"

Hanzo drew in a breath, holding Genji's gaze and exhaled softly. "Yes, it is true."

"So I didn't have any friends, then? Ever?"

"Ah, Genji..." he started, then sighed. "Not any that were good for you, no."

It was quiet for a moment, the beeping grounding Genji where it had annoyed him the last time he woke.

"Are _we_ friends, Hanzo?" he asked quietly.

"We're brothers, Aniki," Hanzo replied.

"Yeah, but. Are we _friends_?" Genji pressed, looking up. "I, I don't know how else to really say it. Sure, you always bail me out and I always talk shit to you, but are we _friends_?"

Hanzo went still, jaw slack for a moment before he closed his mouth and looked away, studying the spots of color on the linoleum floors. "We used to be," he finally murmured, "when we were children."

"I'd like that again. To be friends," Genji said, looking up to see the same soft blue glow in his brother's eyes as he knew there would be green in his.

"I'd like that too, Aniki. I'd like that too," Hanzo said, smile small and tentative.

Genji returned it, feeling a lot lighter and a little stupid.

* * * * * * *

"McCree, I swear to God, you gotta get your head outta your ass," Ashe said, flicking his ear when she passed him. "What the hell's gotten into ya?" she asked.

"Ain't nothin', Ashe. Jus' tell me what I'm gonna do in the next round of qualifiers. Who I'm up against," he said, leaning back in the couch in Ashe's office, meeting her gaze when she plopped down onto the coffee table.

"Are you sad about the noobie who got shot, at the last round?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "He had it comin', McCree. I heard what he brought in there. I _saw_ what those fights looked like from the videos. He's lucky they decided it wasn't gonna be a stack-death," she said.

He shook his head, rolling his eyes and bit down on the inside of his cheek. That wasn't supposed to happen in a low-level match like that. But it had, which either meant it wasn't as low-level as Ashe had said, or the stakes were higher than she'd bothered to tell him.

"I'm sure the government will give him a nice replacement sleeve for 'accidental death', if he hasn't died before," she pouted, flicking her hair back. "So don't get too worked up about it, alright?"

"Yeah, alright. Back to the point, Ashe. You said you got me into qualifiers. What exactly am I qualifyin' for? 'Cause I know they don' make a habit of shootin' freshies on low-level fights like that was _supposed_ to be," he said, turning a deadpan look back onto her.

"Alright, fine. So I _lied_ about it bein' low-level," she said, lifting her chin like she'd only confessed to stealing a cookie, instead of possibly getting Jesse killed. "It's a little more niche'n I said it would be. Top prize is rumored to be Shimada tech. And that somewhere in the higher tiers, the Shimadas themselves may be fightin'."

"You mean Hanzo might be fightin'," Jesse corrected. "Genji ain't been in the ring in years."

"Same difference, really," she shrugged. "But that's the goal. So fight your best, alright? And know that you still owe me money for bustin' your ass outta jail all those years ago."

"I _know_ that, goddammit, Ashe," he scowled, leaning forwards on his elbows, fingers twitching around the ghost of a memory, now. "I ain't goin' anywhere till I pay you back for that. I _know_ that."

"Good. Get back to trainin' then," she nodded, standing and waved him off.

"I'm gonna need better tech than I got to go up against the Shimada, Ashe. I know you replaced the one he shot, but that ain't good 'nough to keep up with him, never mind take him down," he said.

"You did jus' _fine_ till now with it, didncha?" she asked, raising a brow. "Besides, I got more important projects that needs better tech than you scrappin' in qualifiers."

"So what, I'm jus' some kind of piggy bank t'you?" he frowned, jaw clenching when Ashe smiled, all sweet venom.

"That's all you're gonna stay, sweetheart, till you pay me back," she said, then gestured at the door. "Make sure you're good enough to take him down, alright? I got a call with Ammy in a few."

Jesse shook his head and muttered under his breath and stood, letting himself out and left the ground building of Ashe Biotech Corp. The less he knew about whatever it was that she was chasing with whatever money he made with his 'scrapping', the better. She didn't like the way she talked about some mythical white biotech, and how often it kept slipping just out of her grasp.

He had a feeling that thing he'd heard was attached to the new precinct Captain's hip was probably related to whatever Ashe was looking for.

Right now, he didn't care much for any of that. As long as he got to pilot, and could get better at it.

Jesse just wished he could get that damn captain's offer of joining the precinct's piloting program out of his head. He'd never gone through official training, and picked up what he knew from trial and error and shitty models that were spit-glued together. The chance to learn, _really_ learn, was tempting.

And then there the stupid dream of using what he'd learn to do some real good in the world, too.

But the chance of going up against Shimada Hanzo... now that was something Jesse couldn't ever turn down. The man was a legend in both official and illegal circles, and was unbeaten at present. Hell, even if Jesse got his ass handed to him on a golden platter, as long as it was from Shimada Hanzo, he'd thank the man for the privilege.

He planned to head home, maybe get some rest before needing to get ready for his night shift at the diner, but found himself pausing in the street, and wondering if he should stop by the hospital and pay Genji a visit.

He felt kind of bad, kind of responsible, for Genji's condition. But he was still angry about the way he'd been so absolutely _stupid_ about Max's death.

Jesse shook his head. He'd handle Genji some other time; for now he needed a clear head to work and get tips to pay Ashe back and get himself out of that and into a better piloting job, if anyone would take him.

* * * * * * *

"Alright, Genji. I'm willing to pretend that this didn't happen, and set it up as four days of 'good behaviour', so long as you spend some time in the monastery with Zenyatta, and _talk to him_ about the shit that's bothering you," Gabriel said, sitting in his office, Hanzo and Genji across from him.

Genji looked different from when Gabriel had last seen him, more withdrawn, and more than a little confused, in a way. It was something he suspected Zenyatta would be able to help with, especially since the... AI had downloaded a few courses on counseling to better help him. And Genji had always seemed to be a little clearer when he'd returned from those outings.

"I'm also willing to move half of your remaining community service hours over to any work the monastery wants you to do. They've agreed, if that's something you'd be interested in, Genji."

He watched the younger Shimada mull it over, before he nodded. "I'd like the hours at the monastery," Genji started, "but I think I'd rather do the hours I missed out on. I'll be here earlier, I'll stay later, if I have to. But, but I think I should stay and do them all."

"You are certain?" Hanzo asked, raising a brow at Genji.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Anija," he smiled, nodding at his brother before meeting Gabe's gaze, drawing in a breath as if he needed to steady himself a little. "And, uh. I'd like to help clean out the piloting arena, if you'll let me. I never really understood what went into that, and I want to learn. Do more than just play with the biotech like I used to."

"You want in on the -"

"No, I don't want to be part of the program," Genji interrupted, shaking his head."I just want to be involved in the _work_ around it. I know how to pilot, and if I need something, Hanzo can always yell at me, but I just want to see what goes into it."

Gabriel nodded slowly, leaning back in his chair. "What made you want to do this?"

"Zenya... Zenya said some things that made a lot of sense. And they're true because I _feel_ the things he's described I might," he said, eyes glowing a soft, dark green, moving between his lap, the edge of Gabe's desk, and his holopad keyboard, looking like he might add more, before he finally stayed quiet, and went still with a frown.

"Alright, I could use a few extra hands with the cleaning up; you've covered most of the work I had planned for you to in the city, so I'll speak to my people to get a feel for what they need help with there," Gabriel nodded. "I'm happy with you heading straight to the monastery today to start on that, if you feel you're able."

"Yeah, I'm okay with that," Genj nodded, straightening and leaning forwards. "I can do that."

"Alright, I've got Officer Oxton waiting to take you wherever you need to go. Oh, but before you go. Are you still alright with living with McCree? I understand you two have had a disagreement," Gabriel added, catching Genji halfway out of his chair.

"Oh, yeah. He's uh, he's off in the afternoon today. I'd like to talk to him about that," he said, nodding as he straightened all the way. "I'll make something work."

He glanced between Hanzo and Gabe, then offered a tight smile before Gabe let him go, the office door closing behind him.

"Well, that's definitely an interesting development from your brother," Gabe said, turning his attention to Hanzo.

He scoffed, and nodded. "It has certainly been quite an experience for both of us. I am worried, and also somewhat relieved, in a sense? We have had some of our most sincere conversations in the past few days, that we've had in years. I am glad that he has found some purpose in his time with Zenyatta, and that he is looking into returning to piloting."

"I didn't even know he was a pilot."

"It has been nearly two decades since he's been in the piloting seat," Hanzo shrugged. "He was very good at it, and we often trained together. He was faster than I am in the ring. I was very proud of him," he finished, smile faraway before he blinked it away.

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad that you two get to reconnect with each other. Pity about the circumstances, but I'm glad that it's bringing you together again."

"As am I," Hanzo chuckled. "And I think the circumstances were needed. However, when are you and Jack available?"

"When do you want us?"

"Tonight? At your leisure?"

Gabriel nodded, going quiet for a moment while he spoke with Jack.

"Where is Jack?"

"At the arena; he's working off some energy. We can be there around five?"

"That's perfect," Hanzo nodded. "It will be a test to see if I can connect to Jack, and if that is successful, then we can possibly disconnect you over the next few days or weeks, when you are able to come through and I have an opening in my days."

"Great; we'll start with today, and see how that goes before we make any plans to disconnect properly," Gabriel nodded, a grin curling the left side of his mouth upwards.

"Very well; I will see you then, Gabriel," Hanzo said, standing up.

"I'll see you out. Take care, Hanzo, and send our regards to your father."

"Thank you; I shall."

Gabriel watched him stride out the precinct doors, then turned back to Ana when she appeared by his side with some or another matter he needed to tend to.

* * * * * * *

Jack was as eager for the evening as much as he dreaded it, emotions churning in a variety of colors on his scales, a soft static crackling between their link as he tried to temper some of it into something less distracting for Gabe.

_You really think they'll be able to do it?_ he asked Gabe.

"I don't know, but I think out of everyone here, they definitely have the highest chance of getting it right," he said, glancing in his rearview mirror at Jack, curled tightly into the back of the hovercar.

_Yeah, yeah you're right,_ Jack nodded, laying his head on his paws again and heaved a sigh, waiting out the rest of the ride until they came to a stop, with Gabe opening up the back to let him out. They were escorted into the estate by a servant of some kind - biotech, AI, or human, Gabe couldn't tell, and Jack was entertaining himself with the floorboards again - and brought directly to a room where Hanzo had set up, the space open and clean, aside from a few tables, hardlight wheeling chairs, and monitors along one side of the room, along with a reclined pilot's seat.

"Come in, make yourselves comfortable," Hanzo said, working to finalize the setup. "I apologize for the wait; I allowed myself to get carried away with my piloting experiments."

"How are those going?" Gabe asked, patting Jack's shoulder.

"Quite well; the addition of more AI to the biotech has improved stability, and I can, at least, open my eyes while I am piloting it, and sit up. I still cannot look directly at the biotech when I am attempting to move it, however, and this is... somewhat frustrating, but it is progress I am satisfied with. It is further ahead than I was several years ago," Hanzo said, tapping on a few holoscreens. "My father has also insisted on attending, but please, do not humor him when he attempts to stand or become strenuously involved. He is still, technically, supposed to be resting."

"I am very rested, Hanzo, I can assure you of that."

Jack turned to see Sojiro enter the lab with an ornate wooden cane, nodding his greeting at the pair before moving to a chair and eased into it, flicking on a nearby speaker for Jack.

"_You look good, Sojiro-san,_" Jack said, grinning as he padded closer, greeting him with a soft exhale on one of his hands.

"Thank you, Jack, but I know I look awful," he smirked, placing a hand on Jack's snout.

Jack chuckled and relaxed, scales softening into blues and whites. "_Can't blame a man for trying to be nice,_" he said, sitting down where he was and let Sojiro pet him.

"Your intentions are pure, so I shall take them kindly," Sojiro chuckled, looking Jack over.

In spite of all his promises not to dig deeper into Jack's past or design, he'd done some casual research of his own on what the base design might have been, and found himself repeatedly coming up with nothing. Nowhere, in any of the known planets, somewhat explored or extensively documented, were any descriptions of a creature that matched Jack's description quite right.

Jack rumbled beside him, a hint of dark blue and orange tipping his scales, blue eye sharp on him, as if he knew.

"I am merely lost in thought, Jack," he murmured, patting his head and brought his hand to rest in his lap, looking up when Hanzo straightened with a pleased hum.

"Please, Gabriel, take a seat in the pilot's chair. Jack, if I could ask you to move to the open space. It is only a test connection, so it will last for perhaps three seconds, but if there is pain, I would rather put some distance between everyone," Hanzo said, gesturing across the room as he picked up a holopad.

"_I understand; I've got a lot on me to hurt someone, and that's ignoring the fact that I am a lot bigger,_" Jack grinned, sitting down on the other end of the room, watching Gabe ease into the reclined pilot's chair.

"Let's do this; Jack and I are both ready," Gabe nodded, folding his hands over his stomach as Hanzo pulled up a wheeling, backless hardlight chair and straddled it.

"Excellent. There should be no serious pain, perhaps a sharp jab at worst, a low pressure that is easily ignored at best. If the jab lasts for longer than three seconds, or the pressure increases, please notify me. I will attempt to connect to you first, Gabriel, and see if I am able to pick up your connection to Jack this time," Hanzo explained, shifting a little to get more comfortable and started tapping at his holopad.

Jack let himself drift a little with the low tones of Hanzo's voice, somewhat soothing to listen to as the young Meth talked them through the process, checking in with them, and straightened when his holopad bleeped.

"I am connected to you, Gabriel. I can see Jack's connection, but I am not connected to him. How do you feel? If I may start with you, Gabriel."

"I feel fine. About the same as I usually do when someone's working on my A-link. A slight kind of, tingle, I guess? There's a little more pressure but it's not painful," he shrugged, head rolling to get a look at Jack.

"_I feel fine, too_," Jack said, speakers crackling softly with static. "_It's a little weird to feel the pressure though. It's not uncomfortable! Just weird. I keep wanting to scratch the back of my head._"

"I see; this is good," Hanzo nodded, making a few notes on his holopad. "I'm going to disconnect from you, Gabriel, and then connect to you, Jack."

"_Sounds good,_" Jack rumbled, watching as Hanzo worked and nodded his okay when Hanzo wheeled himself a little closer.

"The range is sufficient, but it feels rude to be so far away," he said, looking up at Jack. "Are you ready?"

Jack rumbled and nodded, lying down and on his tail blade as Hanzo worked, talking him through it before there was a soft snap and pop in his head that made him snort and puff, scales flushing with his threat colors before he settled.

"Jack?"

"_I'm fine, Hanzo. Really. That just felt really, really weird. It's been a long time since anyone's connected to me like that,_" Jack said, shifting and resettling with a huff, the color bleeding from his scales.

"Speak for yourself; that feels _awful_," Gabriel huffed, sitting up even as Sojiro wheeled closer.

"How do you feel, Gabriel?" Hanzo asked, looking over at him.

"Dizzy, and a little like someone's put calipers on my brain and is pinching it. It doesn't _hurt_, exactly, but it's incredibly uncomfortable," Gabe grimaced, rubbing his head with both hands.

Hanzo hummed, murmuring something that sounded a lot like 'interesting' under his breath to Jack, and started tapping at his holopad and making a few changes, one of which had Jack suppressing a shiver, his scales turning a rich and dark blue, red and gold, before it vanished and was replaced with a magenta that stubbornly clung to him in spite of his best efforts to dispel it.

"Pink's a good color on you, Jack," Gabe teased, smiling at him with a wink.

_Hush you,_ Jack grinned, shaking his head. _I'd swap it out if I could,_ he chuckled, feeling a soft static buzz in his brain when Hanzo finished.

"How does that feel, Gabriel?"

"Better, thanks. Still pressure, but it's manageable. Not as... noticeably shit."

Hanzo snorted, nodding and looked back at his holopad. "I would like to take some time to compare before I attempt to connect to both of you at the same time; your links seem to be operating on slightly different modulations, but operate on the same frequency so that they are able to connect and communicate with one another. It is... interesting," he mused, disconnecting from Jack and settled the holopad in his lap. "I may be able to tweak it enough for the two of you to disconnect from one another tomorrow, if that is something you would want."

Jack looked up to meet Gabe's gaze, the hesitant-agreement-reluctance-only-if-you-want-it flowing between them.

"_Yeah. We, we -_" static crackled over his speakers for a moment, Jack growling low before he reconnected. "_We should disconnect, so we can continue on with our lives. Gabe's a pilot; he needs to be able to keep doing that,_" he rumbled, nodding slowly.

"Very well," Hanzo nodded, making a few more notes and ignored the obvious hesitation between them.

He had a good idea of how to disconnect them, and _re_connect them, if they ever changed their minds about this. They'd be fine, though he might make a personal wager for when they'd end up seeking each other out again. They were close, living inside each others' heads for months now.

The silence after disconnecting would probably be jarring for both of them, and he couldn't imagine how lonely it would get for Jack, again.

"So, when do you want us back here to test out your theory?" Gabriel asked, legs on either side of the piloting chair, elbows resting on his knees.

Hanzo tilted his head, making a soft noise in his throat. "Perhaps another... hour? Or so? It would depend on whether or not I encounter an unforseen hurdle. I doubt it, so it should be relatively quick," he finished, glancing between them. "Perhaps you would like to have a meal, if you haven't yet? Or tour the gardens?"

"_You have more gardens_?" Jack asked, cooing at Hanzo.

"We do," Sojiro nodded, leaning back in his seat. "I would be honored to show you, while Hanzo works."

Jack huffed, looking over at Gabriel before he nodded and rumbled, padding over to the other two. "_It would be an honor,_" he said, blinking at Sojiro.

"And perhaps we could arrange dinner for all four of us; I imagine you would not have had the chance to do that," Sojiro said.

"Perhaps for the three of you," Hanzo hummed after a moment, moving over to the computer screens and sank into a chair there. "I will partake after. I dislike interrupting myself when I am busy."

"You sure? We're fine to wait," Gabriel said, reaching out to Jack when he was close, petting absently over his cheek.

"Yes," both Hanzo and Sojiro replied at the same time, the pair exchanging a small smirk.

"In that case," Sojiro continued, "let us go. I shall have dinner brought to us in one of the gardens. I am certain you shall appreciate both."

He stood and led the way out, his cane tapping soft and sure on the floors.

"_Thank you, Hanzo,_" Jack said, the speakers soft and a little crackly with interference as he disappeared.

Hanzo felt a small smile curl his lips, shaking his head before getting back to work.

* * * * * * *

By the time Hanzo called them back, Jack and Gabe had been awed enough by the gardens that they almost forgot to be awed by the spread of food that Sojiro had the Shimada servants and staff bring out. Jack took the rear, while Gabriel was beside Sojiro when they entered.

"Thank you, Gabriel," he said, easing into the seat he'd occupied earlier, Gabe stepping up to Hanzo.

"Welcome back; you all look sufficiently impressed," Hanzo said, eyes lighting up in a soft blue at the bright colors on Jack's scales. "If you are ready, I am confident in the second attempt being smoother."

Jack nodded and rumbled, making himself comfortable where he'd been earlier, Gabe in the pilot's seat. Sojiro settled close to one of the desks and monitors, hands folded together on top of his cane as he watched. Hanzo crossed his ankle over his knee, starting the process again and allowed a small, pleased smile when both reported a more comfortable connection.

"Well, this is promising," he said, making a few more notes and disconnected, straightening with a few pops to his back.

"It is, thank you, Hanzo," Gabriel said, sitting up again and looked over at Jack. "We can both get back to doing what we do best."

"_Yeah; I appreciate it, Hanzo,_" Jack rumbled, feeling the pop and fizzle of the holopad connection snapping, then stood and stretched full-body.

"You are both very welcome," Hanzo nodded, switching off the holopad and set it down on a desk. "I will need a few hours to disconnect both of you, so I would prefer a time during the day."

"Of course," Gabe nodded. "A morning would be ideal, so Jack can settle back in the farmlands without the trouble that night could bring."

"Of course," Hanzo nodded, flicking open his personal com to bring up his schedule. "I have an opening... ah, only in a week, on Thursday, early morning."

"I'll need to get back to you on that, Hanzo," Gabe said, pushing himself to his feet. "But I'll be in touch with you by morning. We've got a lot to think about and prepare, too."

"Of course, of course," Hanzo nodded, pocketing his com again. "You have an indication of the soonest time I am available, and should something open up sooner, that aligns, then I shall contact you."

Jack rumbled, standing up and padded over. "_We'll be in touch, and we should head home to talk it out a little more. Thank you, Hanzo, for everything you've done tonight. And you too, Sojiro-san,_" he purred, blinking over at the man.

"You are welcome," Sojiro nodded, bringing a handkerchief to his mouth and turned away as he coughed. "But Jack is right; you should discuss this before planning a meeting. Enthusiasm is good, but it needs tempering with a little more planning, in this instance."

Hanzo nodded, glancing between Jack and Gabe. "I will walk you out."


	21. Endless Revelry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seasons greetings! Hope y'all enjoy this one

**Chapter 20: Endless Revelry  
**

Jack and Gabe drove home in silence, their link soft with static as they both mulled over the evening's events. Jack's thoughts were occasionally interspersed with memories of the gardens, snatches of scents and colors different to what Gabe had noticed.

He let his thoughts drift with Jack's memories when they appeared, and in between it, considered just what it meant to disconnect from Jack. There would be no soft emotions simmering just under the surface, no barely-there rumbles of dreams whenever Jack dreamed.

No conversations and quiet, judging snickers when Jack whipped out unexpected sass and wit.

No quiet reassurances and distractions, when Gabe didn't notice his shoulders had pulled up to his ears with stress.

He'd be alone again, quiet in his own head. Which came with its own advantages, he had to admit. The freedom to come and go as he pleased, do as he pleased, without wondering if Jack would be okay with it. If it would be _morally _okay to do some of it.

_I just hope Jack will be okay, once he's out there,_ Gabriel sighed, feeling a subconscious, soft warmth from Jack he'd come to recognize as the... man... trying to comfort him.

Jack wasn't even paying attention to Gabe's thoughts, and only barely noticed his feelings, and still he could pick up on what Gabe needed.

_You bastard. I'll miss you_, he admitted to himself, parking in the lot under his building and helped Jack out, the pair making their way up and inside.

"Mind if I curl up with you tonight, Jack?" he asked, closing and locking the door behind them.

_You're gonna brave back and neck pains, just to cuddle with me?_ Jack teased softly, turning to nuzzle Gabe's side. _You're welcome to, you know that_.

Gabe smiled at the soft rumbles and purrs, the pastel blues and golds coloring Jack's scales as he pet along the ridges on Jack's head.

"I'll get a few extra blankets; go make yourself comfy so long, Sunshine."

Jack rumbled, licking Gabe's cheek to a soft rush of pleased-amusement when Gabe huffed and dodged, chuckling at the wet rasp of Jack's long tongue over his cheek before stepping back to find a blanket and a pillow.

They curled up with some kind of telenovella Gabe liked and had watched and rewatched a hundred times over, seeing nothing as the episodes ticked by.

Well, Gabe didn't see any of _it_, but he saw plenty of Jack, and the way his scales flickered and flashed with his emotions as he got more and more involved with the plot, drawing on Gabe's knowledge of Spanish to fill in any gaps he had in following the story.

_Big, scary kitty cat,_ he thought, stroking over Jack's flank and belly where the different colors blended and shifted together, scales smooth and almost soft under his hands, feeling his callouses catch slightly on some of the bumps. He could feel when Jack's attention shifted and came back to him, a funny kind of warmth and awareness tickling Gabe's brain as Jack's whole body turned a rich, deep midnight blue, with streaks of crimson edged with gold curled around his body in stripes and irregular oval spots.

"You're beautiful, you know that, Jack," he murmured, tracing one of the stripes over Jack's body.

_I, I guess so?_ he chirruped softly, head snaking around to look at Gabe, wary-wonder-confusion-curiosity-awe-reassurance-wonder trickling between them, with that funny warmth-pressure from Jack that had Gabe shifting slightly in place.

"I don't think I've seen you look like this before. It's beautiful."

_I don't... really often have a reason to look like this, you know_, Jack rumbled, watching as Gabe traced the edges of his markings.

"It's a shame," Gabe murmured, a wide yawn popping his jaw and made his eyes water, before giving up and settled back against Jack. "I think I should get some sleep. And you should, too. We'll talk about today in the morning?"

_Yeah, Gabbi. We'll talk in the morning,_ Jack rumbled through a sigh, laying his head on Gabe's lap and watched the captain fall asleep.

* * * * * * *

Jack watched Gabe close his eyes and snuggle up against his barrel, body going soft and heavy with sleep. The permanent frown creases on his forehead and between his brows smoothed and eased, softening the hard edges of Gabe's face, even with the impressive collection of scars on his cheek.

He'd been distantly aware of Gabe's focus on him while the episodes played, the reluctance to let Jack go, while still feeling duty-bound to make sure it happened.

_He's the kind of guy who'd be way out of my league if I was still human,_ Jack thought, exhaling softly on Gabe's cheek, watching the way his face seemed to relax again at the action, even in sleep. The attention he'd gotten in the last few months had been as jarring and nerve-wracking as it had been desperately pleasant and wanted, _needed_, even, if Jack was being honest with himself. Being around people again, listening to them talk, talking _back_ to them.

He was just grateful he hadn't lost as much English as he feared he might've - Jack probably had the farmers, and especially Abrahams to thank for it. He'd have to thank the man, somehow, beyond just keeping his herds and lands safe. Maybe Jack could convince Gabe to come through to the farmhouse with the speakers, so Jack could talk to them every now and then....

But that was a pipe dream, in and of itself. He knew Abrahams wasn't exactly _afraid_ of him, but the man wasn't about to get close enough to treat Jack like a pet. He knew he was more along the lines of the feral dog who often did good, than a loyal and trained pet who could be trusted.

_That's the one thing I'll really miss; having someone treat and talk to me like I'm human,_ Jack thought with a rumble, shifting slightly to ease the slight pressure that had formed in his slit from Gabe's absent petting and stroking. He'd probably forgotten about Jack's... other functions, considering they'd been trying to avoid getting into each other's heads whenever they needed to heed nature's call, so to speak.

Jack had honestly forgotten what it would feel like to teeter on the edge of being aroused, and Gabe had apparently found a sensitive patch of scales and skin that Jack hadn't known about before now.

He huffed, laying his head in Gabe's lap again and closed his eyes. He'd keep it to himself, brush off his display colors as being deeply satisfied, or something like that.

And in the morning, he'd have to face the discussion on what they'd be doing, moving forwards, and making peace with the return to silence in his head.

No matter the promises made, Gabriel still had a job to do, and responsibilities to manage. Jack was unlikely to ever see him again.

* * * * * * *

"Alright," Gabe said, sitting down at his island counter with his breakfast and coffee, Jack's bowl curled between his forepaws as he lapped at it. "So, let's talk about Hanzo and disconnecting."

_Yeah, okay,_ Jack nodded, looking up at Gabe. _Let's start with the <strike>obvious</strike> more direct reasons why we want to disconnect?_

"Sounds good to me," Gabe nodded, shifting in place and took a sip of his coffee. "Do you -"

_Sure, I'll take the lead with my reasons,_ Jack nodded, rumbling low and sighed. _I would like to disconnect so I can get back to doing what I've been doing for the past ten years, more or less. I'm good at tending the fields and keeping an eye out on the livestock, and I like being_ useful_ to the farmers. I like knowing that I can be there for them, and make their work a little easier. I was good at farming before, in a way, and I'm better at it now._

Gabriel nodded, taking a few bites of his omelet as Jack talked, licking his lips after he swallowed. "That makes sense, yeah. And I think it's healthier for you, too, to be out there doing things. You're not meant to just lounge and run the way you have with me."

_Not really,_ Jack chuckled, lapping his coffee. _But you also have your own reasons for disconnecting. It's part of your job_, he reminded, pausing with his tongue out.

"Cute," Gabe grinned, winking at Jack before he sobered. "Yeah, I need my link to work as a pilot. I need to be able to connect to my little beastie and help with raids and bigger take-downs. A lot of my plans for the precinct and city have taken a bit of a backburner because of this, and it's not a bad thing!" he added quickly, raising a hand. "I like you, and I appreciate having gotten to know you, but -"

_But you still have things to do, and you can't do that connected to me,_ Jack nodded, scales filling out in soft, warm whites and golds. _Just the same way I can't do what I need to do with you connected to me. Because even if I just left, I'd always know that you're out here somewhere, still connected to me, and I'd always wonder how you are. And if you're okay, and if it was really the right thing to do, to just leave,_ Jack smiled, teeth bared and bright blue eyes soft on Gabe.

"Yeah, yeah pretty much just like that," he chuckled, leaning back in his seat and sighed. "Alright. So I'll set up a date with Hanzo, and we'll get this ready. Morning?"

_Yes, if it runs over, I'd rather we do it during daylight time. Hanzo looked exhausted when we left,_ Jack nodded. _And maybe... maybe we should plan for it taking most of the day. It's a couple hours' drive to the farmlands, and it'll be late at night if you or some of your officers have to take me back the same day,_ he finished, licking his chaps before going back to his coffee. <strike>_I'd feel better if I knew you'd all be safe, too._</strike>

"Yeah, that uh, that makes sense. And I'd have your speakers, anyway, so it's not like I wouldn't be able to hear you talk again," Gabe said, a funny smile pulling his lips up at the corners, a forced muteness to his emotions that made Jack want to reach for them and gently coax Gabe into sharing. "Alright, so it's a two-day affair, at least, to get you out and into the world again. That's not too bad."

_Not too bad at all,_ Jack rumbled. _And come visit me, yeah? We'll tussle as biotech,_ he grinned, mouth O-shaped as he coo-rumbled.

"Oh, you bet. I'll kick your ass in my new biotech," Gabe grinned back, winking at Jack. "We should finish breakfast, and then head off to work. It's gonna be a long day to get through all of that, and then make plans to have everything ready for your release."

* * * * * * *

The next few days were a bit of a blur for Jack, between helping Gabe with planning and supervising Genji out at the arena. As far as Jack could tell, he'd either made up with McCree or found somewhere else to live - Gabe hadn't pried beyond finding out if he had a roof over his head, or if he needed one. Genji seemed to have grown a more responsible streak, though he still had a smirk and penchant for mischief that was miles deeper than it looked.

More often than not, it was - possibly unwittingly, but Jack couldn't claim to know Genji so well - directed at officers who had some kind of beef with either Jack, or the mechanics or doctors, and more often than not, Jack was privy to Genji's plans and setups in some form or another. And if he may have enabled the successful completion of an unexpectedly complicated prank that involved far too many parts just to dump dirty, sudsy water on a specific person's head, well, it was _purely_ a coincidence that Jack got in the way of said person trying to shove their way past haphazardly placed biotech tanks and Jack, giving Genji time to finish his setups.

Genji got extra hours for that one, though the green glint to his eyes spoke volumes on his thoughts on whether or not it was worth it.

Hanzo's days closed up quickly with new complications around his business, and was difficult to reach for more than a message or two at a time. Jack spotted a woman at the arena once, who smelled faintly of Hanzo, and looked related to him, with a fresh dye of deep, royal blue hair talking to a very excited looking Genji before quickly taking her leave.

Jack assumed it might've been Hanzo, or someone he trusted to come down and check in on his brother.

That was about the time that he heard Gabe mention some kind of elite party in the Aerium hosted by Amélie Lacroix.

_So that's why we won't be hearing from Hanzo for a bit, too?_ Jack asked, lope long and easy on the treadmill, Gabe at the controls.

"Yeah, for the most part," he nodded, shaking his head and pushed the treadmill to max speed, only for Jack to lengthen his stride a little more. "Goddammit, Jack."

He laughed, tossing his head and only barely resisted the urge to buck. _You're gonna have to give me a chance to really run if you want me to burn enough energy to sleep through tonight,_ Jack grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe I should have _you_ go dig out the holes for the second arena," Gabe groused.

_I actually _could _do that. I'm a strong digger, and it's good enough exercise too,_ Jack chirruped, panting in Gabe's direction when he went still for too long, and turned down the machine.

"Yeah, okay, Stinky. I'll take you around to go help dig. I'm sure they'll appreciate the help," Gabe said, waving a hand in front of his face as if it would clear the raw-meat smell of Jack's breath.

* * * * * * *

Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose, drawing in a deep breath and released it slowly, eyes closed against the... options... he had to wear to the Lacroix party. Knowing Amélie, it would be dark, ethereal, and reminiscent of some fantastical bioluminescent world. Undoubtedly, as well, her songspire tree would be the centerpiece of the entire evening, a chance for her to show off its existence and _aliveness_, which was enough of a rarity that even Hanzo had to concede he'd do the same, in her shoes.

But it meant very little of his attire was suited for such an event: his preferred daily mix of traditional Japanese and western suits were too stiff, his piloting suits - while the right kind of colors - were too civilian. Which left Hanzo with the option of either raiding Genji's closet for clothes, or pulling out his more... racy clubbing clothes, or something from deep in his closet, and combine that with something a little more formal to suit the mood.

His tailors had completely missed the mark with the clothes he'd asked them to design for the evening, and he refused to even _try on_ the plum monstrosity they had presented with smug pride.

Smug pride he had quickly squashed, before sending them out with a sneer.

_Preposterous. Where is Genji when I need him?_ he sighed, then cast another glance at his closets, and refused to think twice on the matter as he called Genji.

"-owboy, I promise I will," Genji laughed, turning his attention to the call. "Oh, anija! What's with the video call?" he grinned, sitting up a little straighter on a ratty couch.

"I require your assistance," Hanzo said, then sighed. "And your... advice. Discretion regarding your roommate is also required."

"Oh, anija! Are you going on a date?" Genji purred, scuttling over to the other end of the couch and wriggled into the corner, his handheld com crowding closer and giving an unflattering view of Genji's nose.

"No, it is Amélie's party tonight. I need your help choosing an outfit."

"Didn't you have something made?" Genji frowned.

"You did not see what that _thing_ was, Genji. I will not wear that," Hanzo huffed, brows pinched together almost painfully, and felt it lighten when Genji snickered.

"Oh, oh, anija - I _have_ to see you in it now. Please," he grinned.

There was muffled talking in the background that made Genji roll his eyes a little, shaking his head before looking expectantly back at Hanzo. "Okay, Hanzo. Show me what we've got. What's on Amélie's agenda tonight?"

"It's her annual party," Hanzo said, waiting a moment for recognition to kick in and Genji's sharp gasp and cackle.

"The one Tou and Kaa always went to? And now _you're_ going?" he grinned, eyes lighting up in green before his expression dulled.

Hanzo swallowed, then nodded. "Yes, that is the one."

"Oh, oh well. What do you have?" Genji asked, a little sobered but still looking interested as Hanzo moved through his dressing room and pulled out a few articles that made Genji grimace and gag, leaning in again when Hanzo hesitated and didn't turn into the section like he'd meant to. "Anija."

"No."

"Show me."

Hanzo sighed, then turned and opened the doors, closing his eyes and let his head fall back at Genji's cry.

"_Shimada Hanzo, big brother of mine, is that a _leather harness_?_" he asked, stage whispering in Japanese.

"Among others, yes, it is," he drawled back, welcoming his brother's small act of mercy before opening his eyes and dutifully pulled the piece out to show Genji.

"That's way too saucy for that party, though. Even if _you_ weren't the one wearing it. _Have_ you ever worn it?" Genji asked, pulling the com away a little to gesture where Hanzo needed to pan the camera.

"Yes, I have. Contrary to your beliefs, aniki, I _do_ actually go out," he smirked.

"I would _love_ to see you in that, and also absolutely _never_ want to know where you go and what you do there, when you've got it on. Show me what else you have there; we'll put something together."

Hanzo nodded, pulling out a few pieces and combined them with others, some to Genji's cackled delight, and others to a wince, before finally going quiet and thoughtful. "Put that on, and let me see what it looks like on you."

He hummed, setting aside the floating com he'd been using and kept it turned so he was out of view, changing quickly and glanced over himself in the mirror. Hanzo nodded, then turned the com around and stepped back, running his fingers through his loose hair and brushed it over to one side, then tilted his head back and up. "So?"

Genji was quiet, taking in the length of Hanzo before signalling him to turn, and grinned when Hanzo faced the screen again.

"I think that's a look that will have everyone clamoring for a moment with you, Hanzo," Genji finally nodded, looking proud. "Actually _try_ to have fun there, okay? I know that's not usually your thing, but it'll be good for you to... _indulge_," he finished with a snicker.

Hanzo rolled his eyes and sighed, lips curling into a smile. "I will not, thank you. I have other means with which to _indulge_."

Genji grinned, all teeth as his eyes glowed green, and Hanzo felt dread creep cold and tight over his jaw at whatever obscenity Genji was about to spew. "Putting AI in your own sleeves don't count, Hanzo."

"Jesus _Christ_, Genji."

Hanzo pursed his lips. "I am inclined to agree with your roommate, Genji," he said, doubting he could be heard over Genji's cackles, the com disappearing with a thud, a muffled 'oof', and a soft crack as a pillow was tossed, the com landing somewhere on the floor.

"Hanzo! Anija! Are you still there?" Genji cried between giggles, the angle giving an unflattering view of the bottom of Genji's face before it came up, his brother's eyes lit up in one of the brightest, most pleasant greens Hanzo'd seen in a long time.

"Yes, unfortunately," he smirked back, rolling his eyes when Genji gasped.

"Alright, okay, but seriously. Go with that, Anija. I think that's the one. And leave your hair loose like that, too. It's not every day you actually bother to leave it down, and this party is perfect for that. You look good. Really," Genji nodded, looking proud and pleased before he made a shooing motion. "Now go. Being unfashionably late is my domain."

"Yes, it is. And a rather terrible domain to be king of. I wish your roommate good luck with you," Hanzo said, listening to a deep, warm chuckle as Genji shot a heatless glare at the man.

"Have fun, and _don't_ tell me what you got up to. Bye!" Genji sang, wiggling his fingers at Hanzo and disconnected the call.

Genji was right, though, Hanzo thought as he set aside his devices and turned back to the mirror to look himself over again before grabbing his eyeliner. He _did_ look good, with the deep, almost iridescent and ombre purple-to-black silk of his halter-necked, floor-length gown, back open to the small of his back to show the full stretch of his dragon tattoo where it curled from his left wrist, over his shoulder and down his back to his right hip, disappearing under the fabric where the tattoo continued around his right leg down to his ankle. It clung to his hips, and split down his left leg in a tease he'd normally never bother with - as good as he knew his legs were, they weren't what people noticed first when they saw him, their eyes usually following the dragon up to his chest.

He leaned back when he was done with his eyeliner, giving himself a critical once-over in the mirror before he allowed the deep blue in his eyes to glow brighter with a proud smirk. He stepped into his shoes and slipped into a coat, arranging his transport and smoothed his clothes once he was seated, looking out the window on the way to the Lacroix mansion, Château Guillard.

It was Amélie's family's home, that Gérard moved into from his home planet, a few systems out. The open space here had apparently appealed to him enough to live here permanently, instead of whatever city planet he'd come from. Hanzo rolled his neck and shoulders, watching the Old Earth French-style chateau come up in the distance, the hovercar slowing down to join the line of cars moving for the mansion, each landing at the gates and drove down the cobbles through immaculately maintained gardens and lawns, topiaries and flowers and fountains dotting the space.

Finally, Hanzo's car came to a stop at the entrance, a footman opening his door and extended a hand to help him out, before directing his driver to park somewhere more discrete. He followed the red carpet up the stairs to the open chateau doors, barely acknowledging the next footman who asked for his invitation.

He could already feel the slow, deep thrum of base, the longing drag of bows on violin strings from the music inside, the cool humidity of the interior making Hanzo suppress a shiver of anticipation. Finally he was guided inside, his coat taken and cradled carefully as mist curled around his ankles, sheer fabrics in pale colors swaying in some kind of breeze.

The main hall was dressed to some dark fey court, drinks in luminescent colors sitting beside artfully crafted finger foods in the low light. A songspire tree towered above them, its flowers pulsing a soft blue with little fireflies in yellows and greens. Low, deep couches were scattered around, some giving an illusion of privacy with a sheer drape, others open, and still there were clusters of silk and velvet pillows of all sizes everywhere, with couples lounging and feeding each other in the nests made, some kissing, some petting, their eyes hungry on passers by before they caught on Hanzo and lingered.

He was a _sight_ to see, and he knew it, accepting a drink from a hardlight moth that fluttered around him for a moment, then disappeared.

Amélie had outdone herself yet again - somewhere in the darkest alcoves would be handful of Vishkar architects, if people were being served by hardlight creations. He smiled to himself, sipping his drink and found the hostess overlooking the scene below on a throne of black and red and purple, Gérard seated beside her where she lounged, Ashe's head in her lap and looking like the cat that got the cream.

_I suppose Ashe has, considering how much younger she is, and her general inexperience with life_, he thought, making his way up to Amélie, dipping his head in greeting when she noticed him. The corners of her lips turned up slightly, tapping Ashe's shoulder to make her sit up, before scooting off the couch and pillows.

She was dressed in lilac and violet, the sheer fabrics draped and layered a few times to hide enough to be enticing, the silhouette of the dress clinging to Amélie in all the most flattering ways as she stood and padded over with bare feet to greet Hanzo.

"I am so glad you could make it tonight, Hanzo," she purred as he took her hand, leaning in to kiss her cheeks.

"And I am honored to be here, Amélie. You have set a spectacular scene, and make a most stunning centerpiece," he said, nodding at Gérard when the man caught his gaze, shifting it back to his wife with a proud smile.

"I am glad you enjoy it. You look stunning yourself, Hanzo. Please, sit with us for a bit."

"Well, I never expected _you_ of all people, t'show up here in a dress," Ashe grinned, rolling over onto her stomach as she leered at Hanzo, resting her chin on her fist. "It's surprisingly confident and a bold fashion choice, from you."

Hanzo let out a quiet breath, turning a dry and empty look of patience onto Ashe, only for Amélie to sigh and turn to her. "The only reason _your_ fashion choices are as bold as they are, is because I give them to you," she said, kissing Ashe's hair and eased into the pillows again, gesturing beside her for Hanzo to join them.

He watched Ashe pout, melting slightly under Amélie's hand through her hair, and fought the urge to smirk with a sip of his drink. "It may come as a shock to you, Miss Ashe, but my 'confidence' does not rely on a sleeve," he said, allowing a small smile at Ashe's growing scowl.

"It is a pity your father could not attend as well," Amélie interrupted, shaking her head slightly to resettle her high, sleek ponytail. "How is he faring?"

"It is indeed unfortunate," Hanzo agreed, leaning back slightly against the pillows. "His latest... adventure, is proving to be quite an experience."

"I am certain of that," Amélie nodded, lips pursing before she shrugged. "Though, I cannot say it is not a pleasure to have you attending again."

"Yes, it's been a few decades, hasn't it?" Gérard asked.

"Yes; I was here as a much younger man," he nodded. "Unfortunately my education in our business has kept me away, though I look forwards to attending more regularly into the future."

"Good, good," Amélie smiled, faint and pleased. "And send our regards and love to your father; we will come visit him soon."

Hanzo dipped his head, the conversation steering into a few, more innocuous directions before he took his leave to let the other guests approach, and mingle himself, flirting and catching up on gossip, asked and begged to join in on more _intimate_ conversations with others, watching the lighting and the drinks and the faintest trace of some kind of drug in the food and drink lower peoples' inhibitions further. Tempting as it was becoming, to give in to the feeling, the need to touch and kiss and tumble into the pillows with someone - or many someones - Hanzo's standards were still higher than starting and feeding the rumor mill, than the nearest warm body with a pretty enough face to make do.

That didn't mean he wasn't there to tease, to feel out someone he'd be willing to take home. But those who passed his requirements all whispered his name - _Hanzo Shimada_ \- a little too reverently, looked at him a little too much like the prize at the end of a hopeful and impossible conquest. Another time, perhaps, for a few of these, but until then, the night was still young enough that he could forget his experiments, forget his duties, forget his worries, and leave them for the dawn.


End file.
